Read Me Your Favorite Line
by Metaphoric.Love
Summary: It's just about life...the only thing that matters right? Huddy
1. Me Thinks It's Not Just a 24 Hour Bug

"Foreman!" Greg House limps his way over to Eric Foreman and comes to a stop in front of him.

"Have you seen Cuddy anywhere? I've got something I need her to sign off on."

"Last time I saw her she was in her office. Did you check there?" House arches his eyebrow in his usual 'Duh!' formation.

"That's the first place I looked."

"I don't know go ask Wilson he's probably seen her."

"I already asked him."

"Cameron?"

"Hasn't seen her either."

"Chase?"

"Nope."

"I don't know go check the nurses' station maybe she went somewhere."

"Good idea." House limps over to the nurses' station and the nurse there looks up at him.

"What can I do for you House?"

"Have you seen Cuddy?"

"Yeah she came by about half an hour ago…" House waits for the key to Lisa Cuddy's location, but it doesn't come. He huffs a sigh and rolls his eyes before snapping slightly at the nurse.

"Well where'd she go?"

"I don't know. She said that she was going to the cafeteria, but she looked a little green around the gills." House rolls his eyes one more time before going over to the elevator and pressing the up button. After a couple minutes the elevator dings and the doors open to reveal Cuddy.

"I've been looking for you."

"What a change, I've been avoiding you."

"I'm sure you have. I need you to sign off on a couple of these forms. What happened to you? You look like hell."

"That's just what every woman wants to here."

"Well I do try and charm the pants off of you." Cuddy gets off of the elevator and the 2 of them start heading to her office.

"Sucks I'm not wearing pants today." The two of them wander past the outer doors and through the inner doors before Cuddy pulls down all the blinds on the glass doors and flopping on to her leather couch. She kicks off her 3 inch Prada heels, skillfully undoes the front clasp of her bra from through the shirt, and unzips the back of her skirt, letting out a light moan of satisfaction.

"I think that has to be possibly the most un-sexiest time you've undressed in front of me."

"What do you need me to sign?"

"I need you to approve a couple surgeries and sign off on my clinic hours for the week."

"Your clinic hours? You actually did them?"

"Well you haven't been the picture of mental sanity the past few days and I'd hate to be blamed as the one that pushed you over the edge."

"And here I thought you had a heart."

"I do it's just a black little thing though…doesn't work so well." Cuddy holds out her hand and House drops the files into them before sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Cuddy looks over the files and holds her hand out again.

"What?"

"I need a pen." House snags one of the pens off of Cuddy's desk and hands it to her. She signs all the forms in the loopy scrawl of her signature before handing them and the pen back to House.

"Hit the lights on your way out."

"Do you want anything?" Cuddy shakes her head.

"No. Just shut off the lights and lock the door." House shrugs and leaves the room following his boss's demands. He goes over to the nurses' station and hands one of the nurses his duty file.

"Did you find Cuddy?"

"Yeah fresh off the elevator. Could you punch the 2 of us out? She's not feeling to well."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Must be a 24 hour bug, or something like that."

"Let her know I hope she feels better."

"Sure." House signs the sign out sheet from both him and Cuddy before heading back to the darkened office. He unlocks the door and goes in before locking it behind him.

"Greg…"

"Lisa…"

"Go away. I really don't want to be near anyone right now."

"Tell me what's wrong and maybe I'll consider leaving. You've looked like shit all day, not to mention you've avoided leaving your office. Me thinks it's not just a 24 hour bug." House sits on the coffee table and Cuddy sighs.

"I love you. God knows why but I love you."

"Lise…"

"I wasn't in the cafeteria I went down to Obstetrics…my blood work came back showing increased levels of hCG. I'm pregnant, Greg."

"I thought that this was what you wanted."

"It is…but I'm scared."

"Lisa Cuddy's scared?" Cuddy reaches out and smacks House's un-injured leg.

"Shut up. Don't you get it we're going to be parents."

"Usually what pregnant stipulates."

"Greg." House pulls Cuddy up from the couch a bit and sits down before laying her head in his lap.

"I know I'm not the most comforting person in the world, but I love you and you have nothing to be afraid of."

"What if I miscarry?"

"Then we deal with it and move on…" Cuddy slides her hand into House's and he squeezes it.

"We'll be okay."

"We have to tell everyone."

"Yeah, but not until you're ready."

"A 24 hour bug can only last for 24 hours."

"I'm sure we can come up with something else. Didn't spend 14 years getting double certified for nothing." Cuddy laughs.

"There's that laugh."

"How we fell in love with each other I have no idea."

"You cried."

"I cried. That's how you fell in love with me?"

"I'm not denying it. There's just something about a woman crying that breaks your heart and leaves you open for infection. I think the low cut shirts showing off the funbags were the main source…"

"Greg!"

"What?"

"I'm going to be a mother. Stop calling my breasts the funbags."

"Why? I'm sure our kids will think they're funbags too." Cuddy laughs and House strokes her wildly curly hair.

"So…maybe we should think about buying a house." Cuddy smiles a bit as she tips her head back to look at House.

"I'm tired of thinking today…but one last thought. I think we have quite a while before we need to worry."

"Lise?"

"Yeah, Greg?"

"You wanna get out of here?" Cuddy nods and sits up to nestle her head against House's shoulder.

"Yeah, just let me get changed real quick. I've got to get out of this suit."

"Sure." Cuddy grabs her gym bag from the corner of the room and goes into her ensuite bathroom. Soon she comes out in a pair of worn in jeans as bottoms with a navy blue scoop necked t-shirt for a top.

"Ready?"

"Totally dude." House wraps his arm around Cuddy's waist and softly kisses her lips. A small sigh escapes her and House grins.

"Am I making you weak in the knees?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"I've gotta swing by somewhere on the way home. Do you want to meet up at your house?" Cuddy shakes her head as she steps away from the embrace slightly.

"I'll meet you at your place. I've still got one thing to do before I can get out of here."

"Dinner?"

"Sure. Something light though I don't want to upset my stomach."

"Okay, I'll see you at my place."

"Kay. One more kiss." House presses a deep kiss to Cuddy's lips and smiles slightly at her.

"I'll see you in a bit." House limps slightly out the door of Cuddy's office and she grins slightly before heading out of her office. Wilson stops her halfway to the elevator and hands her a file.

"Hey, can you sign off on this?"

"What is it?"

"Experimental treatment for one of my patients. She has rare cancer and if it works she should make a full recovery."

"If it doesn't?"

"Then we'll put her through a few rounds of radiation and chemo to see if it helps."

"Okay." Cuddy scribbles her signature down and hands it back to Wilson.

"Let me know how she does."

"Sure. Are you heading home?"

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling too good. Could you keep an eye on things?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Hope you feel better."

"Me too." Lisa gets on the elevator and goes up to Obstetrics and Gynecology. Once she steps off the elevator a nurse comes up to her.

"Dr. Cuddy! What can we do for you?"

"Can you tell me where Dr. Young is?"

"She's finishing up with a patient; did you want me to pass along a message for you?"

"Actually I need to talk directly to her."

"Well she's in room 324. It'll only be a couple minutes if you want to wait."

"Can you let her know I'm at the nursery?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Cuddy gives a brief smile before walking down one of the hallways to the nursery. She stops in front of the large glass window and lets her eyes wander over the infants in their small plastic units. After a few minutes she senses a presence behind her and turns around.

"Maris."

"Hey, Lisa. How are you doing?"

"Okay."

"How'd House take it?"

"Surprisingly well. Is there anyway I can book an appointment with you?"

"You want me to be your obstetrician?"

"Look…I usually just have my exams done here for my 6 month physicals or if I have any questions. You're one of my best friends, I trust you, and you're an amazing doctor. Please?"

"The first Thursday of every month at 12, just before your lunch break? Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Alright I'll get you a chart set up, but for your first appointment how does tomorrow sound at 12:30? I should be free then."

"That sounds great."

"Okay we'll discuss everything…"

"Then. Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Cuddy walks away from the nursery and over to the elevator. She presses the down button as her cell phone starts ringing. She digs into her purse and pulls it out before opening it. She presses it to her ear and smiles softly when she hears her mother's voice.

"Carmela Elisabeth Sloane Cuddy! I haven't heard from you in over a week."

"Hi, Mom."

"What have you been doing?" Cuddy sighs as she gets on the elevator and jabs the close doors button along with the ground floor button.

"Just working and spending time with Greg."

"Greg?"

"My boyfriend, Mom."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Mom, I brought him to Thanksgiving _and_ Christmas. We've been going out for about a year."

"Hmm…must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah, the first boyfriend I've had that's lasted more than a year and I've brought home you forget." It's quiet for a bit before the elder Cuddy speaks.

"Anyways, your father's birthday is this weekend and we wondered if you were going to come home? Maybe you could bring Greg?"

"I haven't been feeling too good, but if I'm doing okay by the weekend we'll come out."

"You're sick?"

"It's just a small bug. Promise." Cuddy gets off of the elevator and out the front door of the hospital.

"Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving the hospital. Am I breaking up?"

"A bit."

"I should be out of the bubble soon. So how have you and Daddy been?"

"Okay. We've been planning out anniversary vacation."

"Where are you going this year?" Cuddy gets in her car and turns it over.

"We are spending 2 weeks in the south of Europe. You know some time in Spain, France, Italy…all that junk."

"Wow. How'd you get Daddy to agree to that?"

"Bought the tickets behind his back, of course." Cuddy laughs.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I've gotta go."

"Okay. Bye, honey."

"Bye, Mom." Cuddy closes her phone and tosses it into the passenger seat before she pulls out of her parking spot. She drives down to the exit and pulls out onto the road. After a 10 minute drive she perfectly parallel parks in front of House's building next to the motorcycle. Cuddy leans over the center console and grabs her cell phone and bag before heading inside where she deposits her stuff on the end of the couch and pads into the kitchen. A laugh escapes her lips as she sees House depositing food from their favorite pub onto plates. His head snaps up as he hears the husky laugh.

"Crap your home."

"Hello to you too."

"I was hoping to get this finished before you got home."

"So you looked like a culinary mastermind?"

"Exactly."

"How about I give you a hand?" House shakes his head before leading Cuddy over to one of the kitchen chairs and pushing her down to sit in it.

"Sit and relax. I've got it."

"You're babying me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." House deposits a kiss on Cuddy's lips quickly before going back to his task.

"I'm being cautious. You've already miscarried once and I don't want to take any chances." Cuddy rolls her eyes.

"My dad's birthday is this weekend and I told my mom we'd go out if I felt okay."

"What if we get a case?"

"Hand if off to your lackeys. You can help them from my parents."

"So, how old is your dad going to be?"

"59, my mom's birthday is when we go out for Christmas."

"Oooh. Scandal you were born when they were the tender age of 17?"

"Conceived when my mom was 16, my grandfather forced them into marriage."

"Shotgun style?"

"Yeah, pretty much." House chuckles and tosses out the take out boxes before sitting at the table.

"So, where did you go after I left?"

"I stopped at Obstetrics again to talk to Maris. The first Thursday of every month is my appointment. It's at noon, but I have one tomorrow at 1230. Then my mom called me." Lisa picks up her fork and digs into her salad.

"Where'd you go?"

"I had to stop at the bank then I stopped to get food."

"You stopped at the bank? You just went yesterday."

"I had to snag something out of my safety deposit box." The 2 of them finish eating and House clears away the dishes dumping them into the dishwasher. He comes out and takes Cuddy's hands pulling her to the couch. They sit down and she stretches out with her head resting on his leg. Cuddy turns on the TV and over to a random show.

"Do you just want to move into my place? The guest room should be big enough for the nursery and we can rearrange some stuff to blend our junk together. We can get a new bed too…"

"You'd do that?" Cuddy nods.

"Yeah I think it'd work."

"Okay."

"Okay you'll do it?"

"Yeah. It's logical, easy, saves money…it'd be perfect for us just starting out our family."

"So, we'll start moving your stuff tomorrow? Then we can have the weekend to relax."

"Sure." Cuddy shifts her body and looks up at House.

"Are you doing this just because I'm pregnant?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you've never really showed an interest in living together before today."

"I've been interested I just didn't know how to ask. It's not like I can just barge into your office and say 'Hey lets move in together.' It's not really my style." Cuddy laughs and strokes House's cheek.

"Baby, that's how we got together." House laughs lightly.

"Okay I'll give you that one."

"I can't believe you did that."

"You know you love it when I walk into your office and tell you to undress."

"Most of the time. Probably how we ended up here."

"Not a bad place to be."

"Yeah."

TBC


	2. Meet The Parents

Cuddy bounds out of her room in a short sleeve merlot colored tunic and tight black suit pants. She slides on her black high heels and grabs her jacket before going out to the living room of her house.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." House gets up from the couch and turns off the TV. He puts his hand on the small of Cuddy's back and leads her out to the car.

"Did you put the bags in the car?"

"Yeah."

"And my dad's gift?"

"Safely entrapped in the backseat with everything else." House drops a kiss to Cuddy's lips before she gets in the car.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks…I don't look…pregnant do I?"

"No, you look perfect." 

"Thanks." Cuddy gets in the car and House goes around to the other side before getting in.

"So, Boston. Right?"

"Yeah. You basically just take 95 to New Haven and then jump on 84 through the change to 90." House turns the engine over and pulls out of the driveway. Cuddy slides her hand into his and House squeezes it.

"Are you worried?"

"…no."

"Lisa. Don't lie. Are you worried?"

"This is going to be hard. It's not my first pregnancy, you know that, but they don't, and I don't want everything to come spewing out today. I personally don't want to kill my father on his birthday."

"You're not going to kill your father."

"Have you met my track record? I'm surprised he didn't have a coronary when they found out that we were together."

"Why?"

"He always said, 'Why don't you go out with that nice Greg boy?' I laughed my ass off every time."

"Cuddles I'm hurt."

"I'm with you aren't I?"

"That you are." Cuddy leans back in the seat and closes her eyes.

"Wake me up when we get into town okay?"

"Sure." Soon Cuddy's fast asleep as the car cruises along the highway. Almost 4 hours later they pull into a gas station in New Haven. House gets out of the car and fills it up before reaching over and nudging Cuddy awake. Her bright grey blue eyes flutter open slowly and she smiles sleepily as her lashes move rapidly with her blinks.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"We there?"

"No. New Haven. But we needed gas and I've got to get something to munch on so I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Mmm. A snack sounds good…and I've got to pee." House nods and pulls the keys out of the ignition before he and Cuddy get out of the car. Cuddy heads back to the bathroom while her companion starts wandering around the small gas station. After a few minutes she comes out and grabs a bottle of tea along with a bag of chips. Cuddy hands the two items to House and smile softly.

"I'm going to head back out to the car. Okay?"

"Yeah sure." Cuddy kisses House's stubbled cheek softly before turning on her heel and going out to the car. She turns the engine over from the passenger side before nestling back into her seat and putting her favorite CD back into the player. Soon House comes out and gets back into the drivers side, handing Cuddy her chips and drink.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Your leg okay?"

"It doesn't hurt that bad." House knocks back a couple vicodin with a swig of his water before shifting the car into drive and pulling out of the gas station. Cuddy creeps her hand back into his as the other feeds her stomach with chips from the small bag nestled in between her legs.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah. I love you too." House looks over at Cuddy and smiles softly.

"Never forgot." Cuddy blushes and a shy smile sets on her lips.

"I know." It's quiet in the car for a few minutes before Cuddy looks at House.

"Are we telling my parent's this weekend?"

"Telling them what?"

"About the baby." At the mention of her pregnancy Cuddy puts a hand on her still flat, but less firm stomach, rubbing it softly.

"Yeah, I was planning on it. I mean your parents know already don't they?" House rubs the back of his head.

"Not exactly." Cuddy hits House's bicep hard with an open hand.

"Greg! You were supposed to call them two days ago."

"I did! They just…weren't home."

"Greg, don't lie to me." House huffs an irritated sigh as his foot pressure increases on the pedal a bit.

"Okay, fine, I forgot to call. It wasn't really at the top of my priority list between all of the moving and just spending time with you." Cuddy sighs and lets most of her silver steel glare dissipate.

"You're calling them tonight." 

"Okay. I'll call them tonight." House rubs his arm and mock glares at Cuddy.

"Do you have to abuse me?"

"If you would have called your parents I wouldn't have to."

"I just didn't want to drop it all on them at once." Cuddy arches her eyebrow and fixes her glare back on House.

"What do you _mean_ you didn't want to drop it all on them at once? All you had to do was tell them I was pregnant. We've been going out for over a _year_ for Christ sake. It's not that unheard of."

"Well they…dnrllynw."

"What?"

"They don't really know…about us."

"THEY WHAT?!" House cringes back from the acid tone fearing for his life.

"They don't know about us…"

"_Why_ don't they know about us? I thought you told them when they were here during the trip to Seattle I had to make for a conference."

"I didn't get around to it."

"That is _NOT_ a good answer Gregory House."

"Do we have to have this conversation now? While I'm driving?" Cuddy huffs and deepens her glare.

"We _are _having this conversation Greg. Tonight!"

"Okay, okay." House watches out of the corner of his eye as Cuddy sinks back into her seat and crosses her arms over her chest while she watches uninterested at the passing scenery.

"So, now it's going to be the silent treatment?"

"…"

"Great." House leans his head against his hand propped up by his elbow leaning against the window as he stares at the long road ahead of them. An hour later when they pull up to her parents house he casts a look at Cuddy who was still in the same position.

"Are you going to talk to me now?"

"…" Cuddy gets out of the car, grabbing her purse from the floor of the passenger side before pulling her duffle bag out of the backseat along with her father's present. House sighs once again as he gets out also and grabs his bag. He limps up the short stone walk to the heavy hardwood door that lead into a large house and which Cuddy was currently pounding her fist against. After a couple minutes an older version of Cuddy with brown eyes and slightly graying hair opens the door with a big smile on her face.

"Lisa!" Cuddy puts on a small smile and hugs her mother slightly before heading further into the house. The elder Cuddy looks House over with a careful eye.

"Greg right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Norah, please." Norah hugs House as he moves past her into the house. She looks in between her daughter and the tall man before offering up a supposedly reassuring smile.

"You guys will be bunking in Lisa's old room. Last door to the left."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Why don't you go put your stuff down in your room and come out back? Your dad's dying to see you and your siblings are out there."

"Okay." Norah moves quickly towards the back of the house as the couple moves quietly up the stairs.

"She knows something's up."

"Of course she does. You better pull out your poker face or she'll badger us about it in front of everyone." Cuddy opens the door to her old room and drops her bag by the trunk at the end of the bed. House plops his bag on the left side of the bed next to the night stand before taking two Vicodin.

"So you'll talk to me just because you don't want to talk to your mother."

"I've never wanted to talk to my mother. Why do you think I lie to her constantly?" Cuddy fake smiles at House and takes off her heels. She curls her toes into the black carpet with a soft sigh before bending at the waist and looking at her self in the mirror.

"You will learn quickly that to my mother your relationship is valued on the gossip you can give her to fuel the family mill with." Cuddy runs her fingers through the front section of her hair before standing straight again. She looks at House and offers up a one of her trade mark looks.

"You'd rather be in front of a firing squad." House's eye brows go up and he draws his lips in.

"You're right I would." Cuddy smiles slightly before putting her hard face back on.

"Come on let's get downstairs." House follows Cuddy downstairs and out to the back patio. A whole hearted laugh escapes Cuddy as her father envelops her in a hug.

"Lisa!"

"Hey, Daddy."

"I've missed you so much. You never come up to Boston anymore." Cuddy's father pushes her away slightly and looks her up and down.

"You look different, Lise." Cuddy smiles.

"Same person I've always been, Daddy. Besides I just got over a bug yesterday."

"Lisa, you didn't have to come out if you're sick."

"Dad, I'm fine I promise." Cuddy smiles up at her father and gives him one last squeeze before pulling away completely.

"Dad, you remember Greg don't you?"

"Vaguely. How are ya son?"

"I'm doing okay, sir." Cuddy smiled on as she watched House be nice to her parents.

"Braeden. Please, I hate being called sir. Makes me feel old."

"Dad, you are old." Cuddy grins and squeals as she escapes her fathers grasp before sitting in one of the free chairs. House props his cane up on the table and climbs up into the seat next to her.

"Then there's Ben and his wife, Camille, and Alli and her husband, Hugh. And I'm sure a plethora of other relatives will show up tomorrow right?"

"Yes, you need to go pick up your grandparents tomorrow morning."

"If they get in before nine it's a no." Cuddy takes a sip from the glass her mother had just placed in front of her then promptly spits it out all over her father once she tastes the unique flavor of her favorite red wine from her mother's restaurant. Once she finishes coughing she looks at her father who's dabbing his face clean of the red liquid.

"Dad…I am so sorry."

"Lisa! What on earth has gotten into you?! That's your favorite wine."

"Ah…it went down the wrong pipe?"

"I'm going to go change. Put on some black this time." Braeden gets up and Norah looks at her daughter.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Cuddy shakes her head and launches up from her seat pushing past her father as she runs inside.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Just as Cuddy escapes past the patio door, Braeden finally tips backward into the pool from his daughters shove. Norah yelps as she watches her husband narrowly miss the diving board and plummet into the deep end of the pool. House chuckles as he climbs down from his chair and goes inside to the main floor bathroom where his fiancée was currently hanging over the toilet puking her guts out. He grabs one of the washcloths and wets it with cold water before perching on the edge of the bathtub above her. Cuddy flushes the toilet and leans back against House's legs with a light thud. He dabs the washcloth over her forehead cooling her sweat soaked face.

"You okay?" Cuddy shakes her head.

"No. I feel horrible." House nods and lets Cuddy take the washcloth from his hand. He slides down to lean against the tub behind her. She turns her face into his chest and a couple minutes later he feels the wet patch on his shirt which her tears were currently moistening. House's hand comes up slowly and his fingers run through the oiled loose curls just brushing Cuddy's shoulders.

"It's okay."

---

TBC


	3. Quiet

Cuddy wraps her arms around her stomach as she sits on the steps down into the yard off of the deck. Braeden sits next to his daughter and puts his arm around her shoulders dressed in a new black shirt and jeans.

"Lisa, you're upset."

"Of course I'm upset. I just spit wine all over you before pushing you into the pool and throwing up what felt like was my entire intestinal tract for roughly 10 minutes."

"Both total accidents. Come inside everyone's just sitting down to dinner." Cuddy shakes her head.

"I'm not hungry, or up to family grilling right now. I think I'm going to go take a walk down by the creek."

"Lisa…"

"Dad. Please."

"Let me go with you. You know how much we worry when you're down there alone." Cuddy gets up and sighs with a nod.

"Fine, but I'm not talking."

"I didn't ask you to." Cuddy smiles and her and Braeden head down to the end of the back yard where a wide creek runs past.

"Left or right?"

"Let's go right." Braeden takes his daughter's arm on his own and starts walking with her down the length of the creek to the right.

"Couple months and it'll be frozen."

"Dad…"

"Just commenting." They make it a few houses down before Cuddy looks up at her father for a second then at the path in front of them.

"What did you do when you found out that Mom was pregnant with me?"

"I got a shotgun rammed up my arse." Cuddy laughs and smiles.

"After Grandpa did that." The two of them sit down on a bench and Cuddy pulls her knees to her chest. She rests her head on her kneecaps looking over at Braeden.

"What did you do?"

"I left. For about a day I left. And I was angry. Until you were born I was angry…" Braeden looks at Cuddy and smiles.

"You are my pride and joy, Lisa. I love you more than anything in the world. I want you to know that." Cuddy smiles as tears well up in her eyes.

"You're lucky you have Greg. Cause whether or not he's angry he's not going to leave you at all." Cuddy raises her eyebrows and lifts her head up.

"How'd you know?"

"Lisa in all the years I have known you…so all of your years…" Braeden smiles.

"When was the last time you wore a loose shirt? The only reason you'd wear it was if the tight shirts were getting uncomfortable.

"And since you're a healthy eater, there was only one other option." Cuddy smiles and leans into her father. 

"You didn't tell Mom did you?"

"No. I figured that you wanted to announce it yourselves."

"It was part of your birthday present."

"I'm getting old. I don't need presents." Braeden strokes his daughter's hair with a soft sigh.

"You're a lucky girl, Lisa. And you're going to make an amazing mother."

"Thanks, Dad."

---

Cuddy squeezes House's shoulder as she walks into the kitchen and finds him at the island.

"I want to tell them. My dad knows, so I want to tell everyone else." House nods and smiles.

"Yeah sure. Now?" Cuddy nods and kisses him softly.

"Where were you at dinner?"

"I went for a walk with my dad, down by the creek. I wasn't hungry or up to conversation." House nods.

"Okay." House gets up and follows Cuddy to the living room where everyone was conversing. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and presses his lips to her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Norah looks up at Cuddy and House with a soft smile.

"Are you guys turning in tonight?"

"Yeah. But before we go up Greg and I kind of have an announcement to make."

"Sure. What is it honey?"

"I'm pregnant. We just found out a few days ago…that's why I wasn't feeling good when you called, Mom." Norah goes wide eyed as she looks at her daughter.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah…" Cuddy rubs her stomach with a soft frown marring her features.

"I'm not feeling so good again." House turns her towards the stairs and smacks her butt getting her to jump forward a bit.

"Go. I'm just going to get some water and I'll be right behind you." Cuddy nods and moves quickly up the stairs as House shuffles back into the kitchen getting a water bottle out of the fridge. After a slow climb of the stairs House walks into the bedroom at the end of the hall. Cuddy was sitting on the end of the bed in one of House's t-shirts brushing her hair out.

"You okay?" Cuddy nods silently and tosses the brush onto her bag.

"Lise…"

"I'm fine…" House nods and strips off all of his clothes except for his undershirt and boxers. He climbs on the bed and wraps his body around Cuddy's back.

"Don't stress. It's not good for you."

"I know." House presses his lips to Cuddy's neck and his hands cover hers that were resting on her belly.

"You'll be an amazing mother, you know that?" Cuddy nods and smiles slightly.

"I can't wait until you get all big and pregnant, and he's squirming around inside you."

"You've certainly changed your position on pregnancy."

"That's 'cause it's you…and it's always different when it's your own." Cuddy looks back at House and smiles slightly.

"Really?" 

"Mmhm." House kisses Cuddy softly and moves his lips over her shoulders.

"Mmm my Lisa Love." Cuddy lets her head loll to the side with a soft moan.

"Can we leave early?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know we were planning on going back Monday, but I really want to get back to Princeton."

"You're running away from your family."

"No, I'm not. I'm just running away from my mom."

"Why don't you like your mom?"

" 'Cause she doesn't like me." House snorts softly as he keeps dusting Cuddy's shoulder and neck with kisses.

"Your mom doesn't like you?"

"Nope, and she never really has. My dad thinks I'm the greatest thing ever, but my mom…since she got pregnant with me she got serious about being Jewish. It wasn't just a game anymore." Cuddy sighs.

"And since I was conceived breaking those rules, I apparently have an eternal black soul and should be on my knees 24/7 begging for forgiveness." House chuckles.

"I wouldn't mind you on your knees 24/7." Cuddy hits House's thigh and turns to look back at him.

"It's hard to spend your entire life as a disappointment."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm not disappointed in you." Cuddy kisses House softly.

"You have nothing you could be disappointed in me about." A sad smile assaults Cuddy's features and she sighs.

"Let's go to bed. I'm itching for tomorrow to get here already." House nods silently and untangles his body from Cuddy's to scoot back to his side of the bed. Cuddy in turn crawls up the bed to nestle into House's side. She pulls the blankets around them and wraps her legs with his. House reaches to the bedside table and flicks off the light before burying his head in Cuddy's curls.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

---

Cuddy wakes from her slumber and looks around her. Her eyes hit the clock and she sighs when she notices it's 2 am. She feels behind her for House and sighs even deeper when she feels the cold spot instead of his warm body. Cuddy rolls out of bed and pulls on her robe before leaving her room. She pads silently down to the sunroom where she finds House sitting at the baby grand piano with a glass of scotch. An ache runs through Cuddy's heart as she watches House finger the keys softly. Her small feet carry her across the wooden floor to the bench he was sitting on. She sits next to him and looks over at him.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I…had a nightmare. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Do you want to talk about it?" House starts on a different song before speaking.

"We were at the hospital and arguing outside the clinic. It goes on for a while…until this guy shows up out of no where. He pulls a gun out of his coat and points it at you. I try and push you away so he won't hurt you, but I'm too slow and he does shoot you. We hit the floor together…and you're just lying there…below me. No expression on your face with blood turning your white shirt red, and wetting your hair down…and I can't do anything…" House lays his head on Cuddy's shoulder and sighs as his hand drops down from the white keys.

"When I woke up…my heart was beating so fast and looking at you…"

"Greg?"

"I can't live without you, Lise." Cuddy strokes House's forehead and runs her hand through his hair.

"I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere I promise." Cuddy notices the velvet black box sitting on top of the piano and reaches out grabbing it from it's perch. She flips the lid open and studies the plain, but extravagant ring inside.

"Wh…"

"It was my grandmothers, then my father proposed to my mom with it, and she gave it to me about a year ago."

"How big is this?"

"Three and a half. Very good cut, D-color, and internally flawless. The entire ring is valued at $190,000 today."

"One…190…$190,000?" House nods weakly.

"I was trying to decide how to give it to you, but now that you're here…Lise, will you marry me?" Cuddy nods weakly and squeaks out an answer. 

"Yes." House takes the ring out of the box and puts it on Cuddy's ring finger.

"Fit okay?" Cuddy nods and smiles.

"Yeah, it fits perfectly." Cuddy kisses House softly before smiling at him.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" House shakes his head and turns back to the piano.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep."

"Well, will you come and hold me?"

"Sure." The two of them get up from the piano and go back to their room. Cuddy crawls into bed and House gets in behind her before pulling her close.

"I love you, Greg."

"I love you too, Lise."

---

TBC


	4. She's Not Breathing

Cuddy smiles as she looks down into the shaded hammock at her fiancé who was dozing peacefully with a bottle of water nestled by his side and a dirty paper plate on his chest. She picks up the paper plate and water bottle then sets them on the ground by the hammock before slipping in beside him. House automatically wraps his arm around her and buries his head in her hair.

"Greg…time to wake up sleepy head." House lets out a soft sigh as he squeezes Cuddy a bit tighter.

"Mphfg…"

"We need to talk."

"MPHFG!" Cuddy burst out in laughter as the hands clenching her body close start tickling her relentlessly until she's tucked comfortably under House.

"Hi."

"Hi." House smiles and leans down softly kissing Cuddy's lips.

"I need to talk to you."

"Aww do we have to?"

"No one's here and I'm not too sure about how you're going to react." House drops onto his side and looks at Cuddy.

"Okay what is it? You guys are okay right?"

"Yeah we're fine. Totally fine."

"So what is it?"

"I got a letter a couple days ago from Ayers at Johns Hopkins."

"Derrick Ayers?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine and definitely a big fan of yours. You know him?" House nods quietly and itches his ear before replying.

"Yeah. I've followed his research on the micro-organisms. Why?" Cuddy rolls her head to look at House as her hand reaches out and strokes his stubbled cheek.

"He thinks he can fix your leg." House flops onto his back as if Cuddy had just punched him in the stomach. His eyes thoroughly search the leaves above and the surrounding area he can look at without moving his head before speaking in a rough, but quiet tone.

"How?"

"He…the micro-organisms that he developed will attach donor thigh to the area that we removed it from. They recreate things connecting tissue from your muscle to the donor muscle, it rebuilds almost 93 of the nerves and 98 of the blood vessels. The catch is…you'd be one of the first people to have something done of this magnitude." Cuddy rubs House's abs through his shirt.

"It takes about 3 weeks. You get put in a chemically induced coma and undergo 4 surgeries. Healing time is another 4 weeks. And you'll continue physical therapy for another week after you return to work on a strict schedule then they wean you off going every other day and all that. If it takes to the full extent you'll be walking without pain or your cane. If it's even half, your pain will decrease dramatically and with extensive PT you can probably walk without the cane for 80 of the time."

"What are the surgeries?"

"They take the fresh donor muscle from the thigh and synthetically attach it to the remaining muscle in 3 pieces, then on the 4th they do some grafting work to help decrease the scarring." House nods quietly.

"When?"

"The soonest you can get in is next month on the 21st."

"Can I think about it?" Cuddy nods and looks down at House with a smile on her lips.

"Of course." Cuddy smiles and kisses House a bit before pulling back.

"When my parents get home with my grandparents we're going to go out to lunch, so you should probably go change." House shakes his head and smirks.

"Few more minutes with you." Cuddy rolls her eyes.

"Alright. Just a few." House grins and kisses Cuddy as he rubs her stomach with his thumb.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're just saying that." Cuddy thumps House in the stomach and glares at him.

"You know I'm not." House cradles his hurting stomach.

"Jeeze woman learn how to take a joke." Cuddy laughs and gets out of the hammock before going inside and up to her room. House lounges for a bit longer before getting up and going up to Cuddy's room. He catches her waist as he walks past and nips at her neck.

"You know their not going to be back for a while. And I still need to shower." Cuddy turns around and grins as she wraps her arms around House's neck.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking you could scrub me and then I could scrub you and then we could scratch each others itch from being cooped up here all day long with a bunch of old people."

"Funny that's what I was thinking too." House grins.

"Great minds think alike."

"Yes they do." Cuddy giggles as she tugs House into the blindingly white bathroom and shuts the door.

---

House pulls Cuddy's chair out at the café that they had decided to visit for lunch and she arches her eyebrow at him.

"Oh just park you seat in the chair." Cuddy carefully sits down being aware of whether or not the chair was going to be pulled from under her. Once seated House pushes it in and sits next to her.

"I can do nice things for you without my flesh melting off." 

"I highly doubt that." Cuddy grins as she opens up her menu.

"So, Lisa it's been ages since we've seen you darling. What have you been doing?" Cuddy looks up for a bit smiling at her grandmother.

"Nothing really. Just working and spending time with Greg. I've started painting again, and drawing. I was going to bring a piece with me for your birthday, but I totally forgot while we were doing our last minute packing."

"Oh that's quite alright. Besides I hear we'll be spending more time visiting you now instead of your parent's house for holidays."

"Dad told you?" Marie Cuddy shakes her head and smiles.

"Just that you had some quite exciting news, well you and Greg do." Cuddy nods and looks at House with a small smile as she squeezes his hand.

"Actually we do. We got engaged last night; early this morning…and we're expecting a baby around the beginning of the year."

"Engaged and pregnant. You sure do know how to pool the excitement, Lisa." Cuddy laughs a bit and smiles before taking a sip of her water.

"It all just sort of fell together that way."

"When are you planning on tying the knot?"

"Um. I don't know we haven't really talked about a date. It's still kind of sinking in for the both of us. But probably after the baby's born, other wise it doesn't really leave time to plan."

"Well congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks Grandma." Cuddy smiles turning her attention back to the menu.

"Greg what do you think you're going to get?"

"I think I'll just stick with the Ruben…you?"

"Ummm…I think I'm going to get the grilled chicken wrap." Cuddy bites her lip a bit and looks at House.

"Your kid sucks at deciding on food."

"Yeah, so do I." House smirks and rubs Cuddy's back.

"Sorry." Cuddy closes the menu and looks at her parents and grandparents.

"You guys ready?"

"Just about." Cuddy's stomach grumbles and she laughs a bit as a blush colors her cheek.

"Someone's hungry." Cuddy slaps House's arm again.

"Shut up!"

"Stop being so abusive to me!" House pouts a bit.

"That's like the billionth time you've hit me today." Cuddy looks over at House as she arches her eyebrow.

"Stop making me have to hit you and I won't." House rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

---

House falls into bed next to Cuddy and looks over at her.

"Your grandparents are much more fun drunk…they don't ask as many questions." Cuddy pulls off her glasses and looks down at her fiancé.

"I'm sorry." A small smile plays on the brunette's lips as she reaches out and strokes House's cheek.

"It'll be better tonight I promise." House arches an eyebrow.

"What's tonight?!"

"We always have a big dinner for my dad's birthday, a bunch of my family is going to be here."

"THERE'S MORE?" Cuddy giggles and nods.

"Yeah a lot more."

"Oh god…" House dramatically flops back onto his pillow.

"Honey, I'm Irish, Greek, and Israeli...and a bit German. Did you honestly think that I'd have a small family?" House nods weakly.

"I was hoping."

"Awe is the poor baby afraid of my family?" House glares at Cuddy and pokes her belly.

"Evil."

"Stop poking our child!" Cuddy smacks House's abs.

"Or I'll keep hitting you."

"Where's a white flag when you need one?" Cuddy chuckles and presses her lips to House's.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah. Of course I know that." House pulls Cuddy close.

"I love you too." Cuddy closes her eyes and lays her head on House's chest over his heart.

"Thanks for coming."

"I wanted to." House starts running his hands through Cuddy's curls and kisses her forehead.

"Get some rest."

"Okay."

---

Cuddy gives her father a quick hug as she pads into the dining room filled to the brim with her father's side of the family.

"Happy birthday, Daddy."

"You doing better."

"Yeah. Much." Cuddy sits next to House and her 16 year old cousin.

"You don't look too good."

"I'm fine I promise."

"Lisa, did you just get in town?"

"No, Greg and I got in on Friday. I just wasn't feeling too good a bit ago so I thought I'd lay down for a few minutes."

"Are you sure you should be around everyone? What if you're sick?"

"Uncle Eric, I'm fine. Honestly." Cuddy smiles and takes a sip of her water in front of her.

"I wasn't going to say anything until later, but since everyone's feeling so overprotective." Cuddy looks pointedly at her uncle.

"I might as well just tell you now. I'm pregnant, and we're engaged." Cuddy laughs as everyone gives their enthusiastic congratulations, a few getting up and coming over to hug her, while the females close to her demand to see the ring in it's entirety. A few minutes later everyone's calmed down and House leans over to her as the plates filled with food start moving around the table.

"I can definitely see the Irish."

"LISE! If you're feeling better later maybe we could throw on our old dresses and dance!"

"No!"

"Come on Lisa, it's Dad's birthday!"

"No."

"Lisaaaaa." Allison starts pouting sticking her bottom lip out.

"You know Dad likes it when we dance."

"No! I'm not dancing." House nudges Cuddy and smirks at her.

"Come on. Dance. If you do, I'll make it worth your while." Cuddy stays silent for a few minutes before grudgingly agreeing.

"Fine! But only if I feel better and it's Dad's birthday." Everyone mock cheers and laughs continuing to converse as House leans over to Cuddy. She looks over at him and arches her eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Who's biologically related to you?"

"Mom, Dad, Ben, Allison, Scott, Mya, Eric, and the oops, Donna. Then their kids Samson, Kelsey, Michael, Sara, Ava, and Will. Then Kelsey's daughter, Naiya, Michael's son David, and Sarah's twins, Caden and Cilia."

"Oops?"

"My dad's the middle of him, Scott, Mya, Eric, and Donna. But my grandparents didn't have Donna until my dad was 20…so I was about 3." Cuddy smiles. 

"Scott and his wife have Kelsey and Will. Mya and her husband have Samson. Eric and his wife have Michael and Sarah. Then Donna has Ava…and my parents have Ben, Alli, and me."

"So your grandparents already have great-grand kids?"

"Yeah."

"And you're the prodigy?" Cuddy blushes and nods.

"Yeah."

"And from the blinding amount of red hair I'm guessing there's a possibility for our baby to have it?"

"_Well_ I've never met your parents, but if there's red hair in your family, yeah."

"I'll call my parents when we get home, I promise."

A couple hours later everyone's picking at their dessert and talking to one and other occasionally pausing to take a drink of their beverage. Allison walks over to her sister's chair and squats down next to it.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Cuddy takes a deep breath.

"Okay. Did you find my dress?" Allison nods and smiles.

"It's in the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll meet you there in a sec." Allison nods and walks off. Cuddy looks at House and sends him a glare. 

"Tell anyone and you're dead." Cuddy gets up and goes to the bathroom where her sister is already loosely tied into her black dress.

"Here." Allison holds out a similar dress to her sister.

"Hope it still fits."

"I'm sure it will." Cuddy takes the dress and changes into it.

"Tie me?" Allison grabs the strings on the back of the dress and pulls the corset tight before tying it down.

"Do me?" Cuddy pulls tight on her sisters already partially tight strings before tying them off and putting on her black shoes. She pulls two pins from the back of her hair and fastens her bangs out of her face. She turns on her heel to leave the room, but her eyes roll back in her head and she drops to the stone floor.

"Lisa?!" Allison kneels next to her sister before going out to the table.

"Greg, Lisa just collapsed!" House quickly pushes from the table and follows Allison to the bathroom, dropping to his knees next to Cuddy as he checks her pulse.

"She's not breathing!"

---

TBC


	5. Room 6047

"She's not breathing!" House looks up at the few family members that had crowded into the doorway.

"Call 911, tell them who she is. Now!" Someone with flaming red hair scuttles away and House looks back down at Cuddy. He tugs on the dress a bit and looks at Allison who was looking on in shock.

"How tight is this?!"

"P…pretty tight. Lisa always told me to pull as tight as I could." House pulls out his pocket knife and rolls Cuddy a bit so her backs exposed and he cuts the strings loosening the corset up. He tilts her head to start CPR and checks her throat.

"Shit!"

"What?!"

"She's having an allergic reaction, her throat's swollen shut. Get me her purse." Another person runs off and soon comes back tossing the black leather bag to House. He starts furiously digging in it before dumping it out and sifting through it all, looking for the set of bright yellow epi pens.

"Damnit Lisa! Why didn't you get it replaced?!" House checks Cuddy's pulse again.

"I need a tube, or a straw, something hollowed out." Ben runs off to the garage before coming back with a short clear tube in a package.

"Here!" House sets the package by his knee and takes his pocket knife jabbing it into Cuddy's neck and into her air pipe, making an approximately 1.5 inch incision. He dabs the blood away with Cuddy's shirt and then rips the tube's package open before sticking the tube into the incision and starting to breathe into it, keeping his fingers on her pulse point.

About 5 minutes later a pair of medics push through everyone carrying a gurney and their kits. One grabs the kit to intubate Cuddy while the other kneels next to House.

"What do we have?"

"Anaphylaxis, bronchoconstriction, no epis administered, O2 stats are considerably low, and she's pregnant." The medic with the intubation kit stabs Cuddy with two epi pens, then pulls the tube out of her throat replacing it with his own sterile tube attached to a bag. He starts squeezing the bag in a steady rhythm as he nods to his partner.

"Let's get her up and out." The second medic grabs the back board and slips it under Cuddy strapping her down to it before lifting her up with House's help and setting her on the gurney expanding it up.

"And we're rolling." House takes Cuddy's hand in his and walks quickly with the medics climbing into the ambulance with them. A third medic waiting for them quickly hooks Cuddy up to the heart monitor and bangs the door separating the cab from the back. Two hours later House stands up as Cuddy's doctor comes into the empty lounge.

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing well. Mostly because of what you did. She's still unconscious, but we have her stabilized. We're preparing her for airlift and they'll be leaving in about half an hour."

"Is it okay if I sit with her?"

"Yes, of course. Down the hall in room 6047."

"Thanks." House goes down to the room and hobbles in. He stands next to Cuddy's bed and takes her hand in his. Her skin was noticeably paler, especially next to his, making his light summer tan look like a year long bake in the sun. The shadows that she usually hid with make up were pronounced, and her skin was colder than usual, but she was still his Lisa. House takes a seat on the edge of the bed and strokes the back of her hand softly with his thumb. After a bit a nurse comes in and smiles a bit at House.

"Dr. House?"

"Yes?"

"We're moving Dr. Cuddy up to the roof to leave in a couple minutes."

"Sure." The nurse comes further into the room and switches all of the monitors to portable units before covering Cuddy with more blankets. She undoes the breaks on the bed and starts pushing it into the hallway. House follows beside her and pushes the button in the elevator once they wheel in.

"How long should the transfer take?"

"About an hour." A few seconds later they're on the roof and they wheel Cuddy out onto the platform, up to the helicopter pad, where two medics take over putting Cuddy into the helicopter. House climbs in and takes a seat by Cuddy's head before buckling down.

"She's not going to wake up in the air is she?!"

"She shouldn't! The doctor gave her a mild sedative!"

"Okay!" The second medic spins his hand in the air as the pilot looks back at him. A few seconds later they're in the air and flying to PPTH. An hour later they set down on the helipad at the teaching hospital in northern New Jersey. House hops out before the medics start unloading her to his team and Wilson.

"What are you doing here?!"

"The board called us!" Wilson accepts the charts from one of the medics and starts walking behind Cameron as they wheel Cuddy into the elevator.

"The doctors gave her a sedative, but before that she was still unconscious." Wilson nods and looks at his friend.

"How long?"

"About three hours since she passed out." The elevator stops on the fourth floor and they wheel Cuddy to a private room, setting her up before going out into the hall.

"Tell me why she's still unconscious."

"Tell us what happened."

"We were eating dinner at her parents' house for her dad's birthday and she had been feeling nauseous so she was a bit late. Two hours later she went into the bathroom with her sister to change and three minutes later Allison's screaming out that she collapsed."

"Reason she collapsed?"

"Allergic reaction. Severe full on anaphylaxis. Her bread had ground sesame seeds in it, her mom mad a cabbage salad, and the chocolate cakes had raspberry sauce mixed into the batter."

"She actually made it through all of this?" House nods as he scrubs his hands over his face.

"Made it through?"

"Cuddy's has severe allergies to cabbage, sesame seeds, and raspberries. The fact that she made it through dinner and dessert is amazing. Anaphylaxis should have set in after she took her first bite of bread."

"So her throat swells up to the point where she isn't breathing, her hearts racing to get blood out to the body, O2 stats compromised for about 3 minutes, home made tracheotomy restores oxygen to her lungs and relaxes the system. Once the inflammation is down she suffers a seizure and vomits. An hour and a half later she's stable. Why?" 

"The seizure could have rendered her into a comatose state along with the anaphylaxis."

"She could have hit her head."

"The anaphylaxis could have thrown one last jolt causing the seizure."

"I want a CT, MRI, and PET of her head…hook her up to an EEG afterwards, and a fetal heart monitor."

"Where are you going to be?"

"Thinking." House leaves the group and goes to his office. He grabs his thinky think ball and a CD from his collection before going to Cuddy's office and plopping himself into the plush leather chair. He sticks the CD into her hidden CD player and presses a couple buttons to put it on shuffle then starts bouncing the ball repeatedly against the wall. The time flew by quickly and before anyone knew it his team was standing awkwardly in the office holding large folders while Wilson sits in the chair in front of the desk. House stops bouncing the ball and turns to every one crossing his arms on the desk.

"So what did the scans show?"

"She's just unconscious, not comatose…at least not yet."

"Any injuries?" Cameron shakes her head and hands House the folder with the MRI films in it. He pulls them out and holds them up to the light scrutinizing them.

"You were wrong."

"I was?" House nods and points out a spot on one of the cuts.

"Subdural bleeding…it's small. Give her platelets and see if it will clot, if not take her down to surgery and stop it."

"She probably hit her head on the floor." House nods and turns back to the team.

"Get an ultrasound also. Anaphylaxis has been known to do fetal damage."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Get me her amnio results."

"Okay." The team leaves and Wilson looks at House.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm worried but I'm fine." House taps his thumbs on the desk before looking up at Wilson.

"I proposed to her."

"You proposed to her?!" House nods and sighs as he sits back.

"She said yes."

"Why wouldn't she? She's having your child for Christ sakes, and, God knows why, she loves you. This insanely intelligent endocrinologist who runs one of the most prestigious hospitals in the country. She has a great ass, an awesome rack, not to mention probably the perfect set of blue eyes to offset that curvaceous figure of hers…and she loves you. Of all the people in the world." House laughs a bit.

"Thanks for that amazing recount of how hot my fiancée is."

"How far along is she?"

"11 weeksish…"

"Right around the time you were in the south of France." 

"The exact time we were in the south of France. I checked." House grins.

"A little wine, some take out from Spain, all served in a secluded bungalow on the beach in front of a nice sunset…and we went in for the kill. Next thing you know Greggy jr. is chugging along in his momma's belly." Wilson shakes his head with a smirk.

"I highly doubt you were avidly using birth control."

"Never really talked about it."

"You know you don't talk about Cuddy as much as you did Stacy." House shrugs and logs onto Cuddy's computer.

"There's nothing to really talk about."

"What about the sex?

"You've been bragging about nailing her since you met. Once you do you don't say anything about it. Does it match up to what you've been blabbering on about for 20 years?" House looks at Wilson.

"Better. A billion times better. I have scars!"

"Seriously?" House smirks and shakes his head.

"Like I'm going to tell you about Lisa's private hoo hoo." Wilson glares a bit and House opens up Cuddy's calendar looking over the next few days when he was determined to tie her down to the bed to get her to rest.

"Meeting, meeting, meeting…ooooh donor meeting."

"When?"

"Tuesday!" House smirks at Wilson.

"You're in sooooo much trouble! You've never been able to sack a donor. And Lisa's been bitching about this for a month."

"We need the money. And I have a meeting then." Wilson looks at House.

"OH no. I'm not doing it! I have a worse success rate then you do!"

"You're the only person, besides me, that Cuddy would even remotely trust with this guy. You know how important he is. And how stuff like this is to her."

"A baby would do better."

"Well your spawn isn't going to be ready for a few months.

"At least do it for Lisa if you don't do it for your job." House glares at Wilson.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Fine! I'll do it…but I better get a shit load of clinic hours off for this."

"I'll make it happen. Just try to dress up a bit…"

"I'm not making any promises."

---

Cameron looks up at House as he limps into the Diagnostics Lounge.

"The platelets stopped the bleeding in her brain, but she's still…"

"In Wonderland."

"Yeah."

"Keep the blinds shut, have a nurse in the room every 30 minutes to monitor her, and get me another MRI of her head. This is the only time I really get to pick her brain."

"Are you going to sit with her at all?"

"An not be able to do anything? I'm not leaving until she can go with me, but I'm not going to wuss out and spend 24/7 by her side. She has no mental concept of what's going on at the moment. If anything she'd want me to be doing my job. She hates it when people see her weak…"

"So you're not going to sit with the mother of your child just because she doesn't like people seeing her weak?"

"Goddamnit Cameron! I can't see her like that either! It's just how it works with us." House limps to the door.

"Make sure you let Foreman and Chase know."

"Yes, sir." House leaves the lounge and limps to Cuddy's room. He goes in and sits on the edge of her bed. He strokes her wild curls from her face and sighs softly.

"You need to wake up, Lise." House leans down and presses a soft kiss to Cuddy's pale lips before leaving again. He limps to the elevator and jabs the down button as Wilson comes up beside him.

"Can I buy you a late night snack?"

"How do you know I'm going to the cafeteria?"

"I heard your little…outburst with Cameron and I figured it's the last place you can go…unless you're going to open the clinic early."

"I don't want to kill the woman." Wilson laughs a bit as the doors to the elevator open and the two of them get on. Once the doors close Wilson leans against the side of the elevator and looks at House.

"So what the hell do you talk about?"

"What makes you think we talk?"

"She has a compulsion to talk in silence, and considering you are still together. I'm guessing you respond."

"We talk about normal stuff. Stuff away from the hospital." House shrugs.

"We have these really random conversations…but they mean something in a way."

"Wow deep."

"I really try." The elevator stops and they get out going to the cafeteria getting stuff out of the cooler before sitting at a table.

"Are you worried about her?"

"Of course I'm worried about her. She's my life…she's carrying my child for God sakes."

"She's going to be fine."

"Then why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"It's only been a few hours. Her body's resetting and relaxing. You've got to give it some time."

"I don't care."

"You're pouting…I never thought I'd live to see the day that Gregory House pouted."

"So what if I am? I have a good reason to be." The two men spend the next few moments in silence before House gets an impish grin on his face.

"You know what she tastes like?"

"Is that a trick?"

"Nope guess."

"I don't know strawberries?"

"Not even close. She uses rose scented body wash, but moisturizes with this edible lotion…Jessica Simpson or something like that. She tastes like cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?" House nods.

"Just like vanilla cupcakes. Everytime we have sex it's amazing. It's like I get to eat cupcakes at the same time…she just gets to eat Old Spice and Tag." Wilson laughs a bit and House smiles as he leans back in his chair unhooking his buzzing beeper. He holds it up and reads the display.

"What's it say?"

"Come to Cuddy's room…but it's not a 911."

---

TBC


	6. Nightmares

House limps into Cuddy's room after a short ride on the elevator and looks at Cameron who was watching the monitor they had Cuddy hooked up to for brain function.

"What'd you page me for?" Cameron turns and looks at House.

"She had a nightmare. Lasted about 10 minutes, and she kept thrashing her head back and forth mumbling Greg and no over and over."

"Any signs of consciousness before?"

"No. A nurse had been in here for a few minutes before she went into the episode." House nods and looks at Cameron.

"Book her for another MRI and send Chase or Foreman down. I need them to do something for me."

"Sure." Cameron nods as House sits on the edge of Cuddy's bed starting to stroke her forehead softly. Cameron quietly leaves and goes up to the Diagnostics Lounge where Chase and Foreman are sitting at the table, Chase working on a crossword while Foreman reads.

"House wants to see one of you. He's in Cuddy's room."

"For what?" Cameron shrugs.

"He didn't say. He probably wants you to break into Cuddy's or something." Chase looks over the crossword at Foreman.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Sure." They both holds their hands out and shake them 3 times before throwing out one of the options. Chase grins as he throws out paper while Foreman throws out rock.

"Looks like you get to go."

"Cheater." Foreman closes his book and sets it on the table before getting up and heading down to his boss's boss's room. House looks up when Foreman quietly walks in.

"What did you need?"

"I need you to go to Cuddy's and get me some stuff. I don't want to leave tonight." Foreman nods apprehensively.

"Okay…"

"My stuff is in the right side of her closet. I need black suit pants, a black button down, black undershirt, and dress shoes. My iPod should be on the right bedside table and a razor with some shaving cream should be…in the left drawer in the counter in the bathroom.

"If you need a bag there's one under the bed." Foreman nods.

"Okay."

"And get me some chicken tacos from the place on Stanton Street. They should still be open."

"Anything else?" House shakes his head.

"No that's it…and the key's in the frog when you get there."

"Sure." Foreman nods and leaves the room. House moves across the room to take a seat in the chair next to the window. He looks out the window at the rain splattering everyone out that night lightly sighing a bit as he rubs his leg quietly.

"Please not again."

---

House groans as he rolls off the couch in Cuddy's office luckily landing on his good side, if he really had one. He takes two of his pills and stands up rubbing his good leg instead before plopping back onto the couch. He grabs his phone and notices one text. He scrolls to it and reads it quickly before pulling on his jeans and going to Cuddy's room. A nurse was in at the moment writing down stats.

"How's she doing?"

"Good. The nightmare last night was under control with in a few minutes."

"Any consciousness?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Page me if anything else happens I'll be down in the locker rooms."

"Of course, Dr. House." House limps back out of the room and goes by his office quick before going down to the locker room. He drops his stuff by the doorway to the shower before stripping down and walking in. House tosses his towel over the wall and turns on the showerhead. He washes his hair and then washes his body down before leaning against the wall and watching the water drip off of his hand for a few minutes before the water shuts off. He wraps his towel around his waist and gets out before toweling off and pulling his boxers on. He rubs the towel furiously over his hair and goes over to the sinks. House brushes his teeth and looks at himself in the mirror a bit before shaving his stubble completely off and washing his face. Running his hands over the smooth skin he looks at his face from a couple angles before abandoning the sink and getting dressed in the all black outfit.

"House?" House looks up as Chase walks in.

"What's up?"

"Cuddy had another nightmare. The nurse said that her speech changed though."

"Changed?"

"Instead of saying Greg and No over and over, she kept saying Emma." Chase looks through the folder in his hands.

"And Dr. Wilson wanted me to remind you about the donor meeting at 1030 with Dylan and Sarah Brunswick. Here's some information to personalize the meeting more." Chase hands House a smaller file.

"How old are the Brunswick couple?"

"Mr. Brunswick is approximately 33 and his wife is 2 years younger. He's a hotel heir."

"Parent's still alive?"

"Just his mom."

"Okay thanks."

"Sure." Chase leaves the locker room and House puts on his socks and shoes before stuffing all of his dirty clothes into the bag. He goes up to Cuddy's office and puts the bag under her desk before folding up his stuff that he slept with. He picks the file that Chase had given him and goes into the clinic.

"Dr. House checks in at 723 please write that down."

"In a little early aren't you House?"

"I actually have nothing better to do." House picks up a stack of files from the pile of patients waiting there. He opens the top one and looks at the name.

"Laura Mercer. Exam room one please." House limps to Exam One and sits on his stool for a few minutes before a young Indian girl and her mother come in. Three hours and almost every person to walk into the clinic later House leaves the exam room and puts all of the folders into the tray.

"1011 Dr. House checks out."

"Sure. The donor couple just went into Cuddy's office."

"Thanks." House limps into Cuddy's office and smiles at the young couple.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Gregory House. I'll be giving you the tour of the hospital today."

"We have an appointment with Dr. Cuddy."

"Dr. Cuddy is currently a patient at the hospital and she asked me to over her apologies for not being able to meet with you today."

"Is she okay?!"

"She's fine. We're taking great care of her."

"We can reschedule if this will be an imposition."

"It's fine." House smiles hearing the little House in his head dying.

"Are you a department head or…"

"Yes I am. I'm the Head of Diagnostics with a double specialty in infectious disease and nephrology."

"Nephrology?"

"Kidneys."

"Oh." 

"Shall we get started?"

"Sure." House leads the Brunswick's into the clinic and launches into the tour. Four hour later they're back in the clinic outside Cuddy's office.

"That's the hospital."

"Wow. I was certainly only expecting a quick walk through and some sweet talking."

"I don't think my mouth's pretty enough to sweet talk you, Dylan." Dylan Brunswick laughs and wraps an arm around his wife.

"Where did you go to college?"

"I was at Johns Hopkins for pretty much my entire school career but finished out my last two years of medical school at the University of Michigan…Ann Arbor. I met Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson there."

"Really? Were you all friends?"

"You could say that. We were in different classes, Dr Cuddy was undergrad, Wilson was just starting out, and I was finishing, so we really only socialized outside of school."

"Well, let me call my bank real quick and then I'll see about our donation."

"Sure. Feel free to use Dr. Cuddy's office for some privacy."

"Thank you." The couple goes into Cuddy's office and House goes over to the check in desk grabbing a red sucker from the dish.

"So how'd the tour go?"

"Worst four hours of my life." House sticks the sucker into his mouth and waits for the Brunswick's. A few minutes later they come out and Dylan hands House a check shaking his hand.

"The funds should be in the account within the hour."

"Thank you."

"Pass on our well wishes to Dr. Cuddy and tell her we'll be in contact soon."

"Of course." The Brunswick's leave the hospital and House looks down at the check, paling immediately as he counts the zeros on the check three times.

"Dr. House?"

"Yes?"

"Your phone is ringing."

---

TBC


	7. Emma

House opens up his ringing and buzzing pressing it to his ear as he folds up the check slipping it into his pocket.

"House."

"It's Foreman. Cuddy's conscious and alert. She won't let anyone touch her…she's asking for you."

"I'll be up in a couple minutes. Just leave her alone."

"Sure." House closes his phone and looks at Wilson.

"Lisa's awake. I've got to get up there." Wilson nods and follows House to the elevator. House starts jabbing the button with his thumb willing the car to get there sooner. Once the doors open they both step on and House immediately jabs the button for the top floor where the private rooms were. Soon the doors open at the top floor and House quickly leaves limping as fast as he could down the hallway before getting into Cuddy's room. He waves the nurse and Foreman out when he sees Cuddy awake, curled up on the bed hugging her knees. Once they're gone House takes a seat on the edge of the bed close to Cuddy.

"How do you feel?" Cuddy peaks out from behind her knees.

"My throat hurts, my head hurts, my entire body hurts." House pulls his pen light oug and clicks it on before shining it into Cuddy's eyes. He pulls it away a couple seconds later and holds her chin steady.

"Follow my finger." House starts moving his finger back and forth in front of her eyes, as well as up and down noticing a small lag in her eyes.

"Okay." House digs in the bedside drawer and pulls out a small set of cards laying them out randomly in front of Cuddy.

"Can you put these in order?" Cuddy nods and puts the cards in the right order after spending a few minutes of unsurely moving them around.

"I think that's right." House nods and smiles at her.

"Perfect." House starts picking up the cards.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Lisa."

"Your full name."

"Carmela Elisabeth Sloane Cuddy."

"Your birthday?"

"May 17th, 1966."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm guessing PPTH."

"What about the day?"

"Around the 19th of August I'm guessing." House smirks at her.

"What about my…favorite t-shirt?"

"Your Jack Daniels shirt that I never let you wear to work." House smiles at her and stands up pulling his stethoscope out of his pocket. He sticks the nubs in his ears then presses the head to Cuddy's chest over her heart for a few moments before moving it to her back.

"Deep breath." Cuddy takes a deep breath before House moves the stethoscope over.

"One more." Cuddy takes another deep breath before House pulls the stethoscope away and wraps it around his neck.

"What's wrong with me?"

"There's a little jet lag upstairs, but it's understandable. You're fine though."

"The baby?"

"Okay. I've been keeping an eye on it. But I'll have a scan set up for you after a bit just to check up on everything."

"Okay."

"Com'ere." Cuddy crawls into House's lap and he holds her close.

"You're going to be okay."

"What happened?"

"Allergic reaction to dinner."

"What would be in my dinner that I'd have an allergic reaction to? My mom knows everything I'm allergic too and how serious it is."

"I know. There were crushed sesame seeds in the bread, cooked down cabbage in your entrée, and raspberries in your dessert."

"What?! Are you saying my mother tried to kill me?!"

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just a doctor telling his patient what caused their allergic reaction…and that they need to make sure they get their epi pens replaced." Cuddy clings to House as she squeezes him close.

"Thank you." House kisses Cuddy's forehead softly and smiles at her.

"You'll be okay. I promise." Cuddy puts her hand on the back of her head and rubs it a bit.

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Hit your head on the floor. But it's just a knot. No cut." Cuddy nods.

"You've been having nightmares lately. The last one you had you were mumbling about Emma." Cuddy swallows deeply.

"I did?"

"Yeah. Do you remember anything from it?" Cuddy shakes her head slowly as House lays her back against her pillows.

"No nothing at all."

"Okay. I'm going to go get that scan set up okay? I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." House gets up from the bed and goes out to the hallway where his team was standing.

"She needs an ultrasound and I'd like another MRI of her head." 

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Cuddy have a child together."

"I don't get why you think you need that information."

"We have a right to know our patients entire medical history."

"You have her information right there in your hand, but it's not pertinent to her condition is it?"

"For all we know she could have been depressed! Finding out she was pregnant probably dredged up depression she hadn't dealt with about losing Emma." House slams Chase up against the wall.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ say her name again! You have no right to even think about her! Emma has nothing to do with Lisa's condition. If I even sense you're thinking about her, let alone that you told someone I will not hesitate to kill you."

"A…I…uhh…"

"What!?"

"A couple people might have heard…"

"Me yell out that you two had a baby…" House quickly pulls back his fist and punches Chase across the face. Chase topples to the floor and House points his cane down at Chase's crotch.

"Who knows?"

"I…"

"Who knows!?"

"Greg stop!" Cuddy unsteadily stands in the doorway to her room clutching her IV.

"Greg leave him alone."

"No!"

"Greg please…"

"House…"

"You don't get to talk!"

"Greg…Please…" House pulls his cane back and walks over to Cuddy as Wilson rounds the corner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did I miss?"

"I want her scans done now!" Cameron jumps.

"Yes, sir." House takes Cuddy back into her room and helps her back in bed before hooking her up to the monitors again.

"Why did you do that Greg?"

"He brought up Emma."

"Oh Greg." Cuddy reaches out and strokes House's cheek softly. She pulls him close and lets him lay his head on her chest. House clutches Cuddy close as she rubs his back. The back of her hand swipes at her eye when he sniffs. He squeezes her softly and mumbles into her collarbone.

"You're crying aren't you?" Cuddy offers up a tear filled laugh as she nods.

"Yeah." House sniffs again.

"Me too." Cuddy offers up another strangled laugh.

"I thought we were done crying over this." House nods. 

"Yeah. Me too." Cuddy sighs softly as she clutches House's shoulder slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." House pulls back and swipes at his eyes as his head stays in a bowed position.

"It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault at all." House tips his head to the side and looks at Cuddy.

"Okay?" Cuddy nods with a soft smile.

"Okay." House stretches out next to Cuddy and cuddles up to her laying his head onto the pillow next to her.

"Wake me up when your doctor gets here."

"Alright." Cuddy looks over at House and runs her hand through his hair until he falls asleep, watching him for a few moments before Wilson comes in.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Cuddy glares at Wilson and shushes him.

"His team just found out about something…"

"Who the hell is Emma?"

"Wilson will you shut up!?" Cuddy sits up a bit more.

"I swear to god if you wake him up I'll kill you myself." Wilson sits down in the chair next to Cuddy's bed and looks at her.

"Chase is saying that she's your daughter."

"She is." Cuddy smiles weakly and rubs her stomach.

"We had her when we went out in college…she was born early and didn't make it through the night. Greg took us losing her really hard, he had wanted to have her so bad."

"Are we talking about the same Greg House?" Cuddy smiles weakly again.

"He doesn't act like it, but he really does like kids…always wanted a big family, but he's always afraid of turning into his father."

"There's no way he'd turn into his father." Cuddy nods.

"Yeah. I know."

"When are you due?"

"March…did you get my amnio results?"

"Yeah. But Dr. Young found a couple inconsistencies she'd like to talk you about…they make the results inconclusive."

"Can you send her in? Please?"

"Yeah sure." Wilson gets up and pats Cuddy's shin before leaving. After a few minutes Cuddy's doctor walks in and smiles at her.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Okay. Dr. Wilson said that the amnio results were inconclusive. Do you think something's wrong?" Dr. Young shakes her head and smiles at Cuddy.

"Answer kinda came to me this morning."

"What is it?" Dr. Young walks over to the bed and grabs the bottle of gel from the ultrasound tray and nods towards Cuddy's belly.

"May I?" Cuddy nods.

"Yeah." Dr. Young moves up Cuddy's gown and squirts a short line of gel on the bottom of her stomach. She puts the gel back and grabs the wand for the ultrasound after turning it on. Cuddy looks at the screen as she starts moving the wand over her belly. After a few seconds she stops.

"There."

"Is that…"

---

TBC


	8. Whore Felon

"Is that…" Dr. Young nods and smiles at Cuddy.

"Yeah twins." Cuddy lets out a short laugh as her hand covers her mouth.

"They're both in the same sac, so the test results are inconclusive."

"But they're okay right?" Dr. Young nods.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're fine. But once they get bigger, we'll draw some blood and run the usual tests that we do for the amnio."

"Sure." Dr. Young looks at Cuddy.

"You going to be okay?" Cuddy nods with a smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Cuddy wipes off her stomach and pulls her gown back down after the ultrasound gets turned off.

"I spoke to your doctor from college about your first pregnancy and he mentioned at the time there was nothing wrong with your health. Can you tell me what happened then?"

"It was the summer before I started med school…the two of us were getting ready to go to Boston to visit my parents. They didn't know yet that I was pregnant, let alone that we were together. We were going to tell them about the baby and ask if they could help with us getting a house off campus. I had been really stressed out about how my parents were going to react."

"Why?"

"My father's a Catholic and my mother's Jewish, I was having a child out of wedlock. It was enough to offend the both of them, and if anything came in the way of me becoming a doctor my parents would stop paying for school."

"Okay."

"About two days before we were supposed to leave, I was packing, and worrying, while Greg was out at a local car show. I was almost done packing up my suitcase when my water broke, and the contractions started in. I panicked and I never called 911…Greg didn't get home for another hour…once I was at the…I…" House sits up and wraps his arm around Cuddy.

"Once she was at the hospital there was nothing that they could do. Her labor was too far along and she had to deliver Emma. One pound, three ounces, she could fit into the palm of my hand and she didn't make it through the night."

"How far along were you?"

"Six months."

"Okay." Cuddy swipes at her eyes and sniffs loudly.

"Once we hit that mark in your pregnancy I want to decrease your stress levels majorly."

"I run a hospital."

"We'll decrease on your overtime, closer to your due date on your hours and hands on time."

"Okay."

"When we get closer to your delivery we'll also talk about maternity leave."

"Sure."

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll be back later to check on you later."

"Okay." Dr. Young leaves and Cuddy lays her head on House's chest.

"Now that we're alone. Can I have a kiss?"

"I guess…" Cuddy smirks and kisses House slowly deepening the kiss until he pulls away a few moments later.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So when can I ditch this place?"

"Soon. I want you here for another day and I'll see if I can break you in the morning." Cuddy nods.

"Alright."

"But I do have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I met this charming young couple this morning, last name's Brunswick…"

"Oh god please tell me you didn't."

"Oh I did it. I did it well too." House smirks and pulls the check out of his pocket. Cuddy tries to snatch it and he pulls it away.

"I might be a little biased, but I think we can hire a few nurses with this."

"Greg give me the damn check!" 

"Ah, ah, ah!"

"Greg."

"One billion dollars can not be handled lightly."

"One billion?"

"One billion."

"Nine zeros one billion?"

"Nine zeros one billion." Cuddy squeals loudly and launches onto House snatching the check from his hands.

"Oh my god!" House pouts. 

"Why don't you make those sounds for me?" Cuddy peaks over the check.

"Donate one billion to the hospital and I will."

"Whore."

"Felon." Cuddy laughs softly and leans down kissing House.

"You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm sure I don't…can I get my own MRI machine?" Cuddy laughs again and shakes her head.

"No." House pouts again.

"Meanie."

"Yes I know I'm so horrible." Cuddy giggles and kisses House.

"I only give you sex and food on a regular basis."

---

Cuddy yawns as she pads to the door in her sweats looking out the peephole before opening it.

"Mom, Alli, what are you guys doing here?" Allison holds up two bags with a smile.

"We thought we'd bring your guys' stuff back with the car and see how you're doing."

"We were going to come up and get it in a few days. You didn't have to do that." Cuddy steps away from the door burying her yawn in the wrist of her sweatshirt as she lets her mom and sister in.

"It was no problem really." Allison sets the bags by the door to Cuddy and House's room.

"Did you move Greg in?" Cuddy nods as she curls up on the couch.

"Yeah, after we found out about the pregnancy, it was only a few things." Norah runs her hand over the gleaming black stained wood of the baby grand piano.

"He plays?"

"Yeah, he's been playing since he was a boy…doesn't even really use music anymore." Allison holds up a thick book that was on top of the piano.

"Thoreau?" Cuddy shrugs.

"Greg must have been reading it last night, he didn't sleep that great." Norah looks down at her daughter.

"Doesn't that ever bother you?"

"What?"

"The fact that you technically spend most of your nights alone, because he doesn't sleep too well."

"No, it doesn't." Allison opens the book up and a couple folded pieces of paper fall out. She opens them up and turns them around in a circle trying to read them before holding them up for Cuddy.

"You know what these say?" Cuddy doesn't even look at her sister as she raises her chin a bit and studies her mother with narrowed eyes.

"No, I don't. You don't like the fact that Greg and I are going out do you?"

"You talked about him endlessly after you met him. And all of a sudden you stopped? He broke your heart in some magnitude, and I don't trust him fully."

"Greg didn't break my heart, mom."

"Then you just woke up one morning and said 'I think I'm going to hate Greg House.'"

"I never hated or even remotely detested Greg."

"Then what, Lisa? You don't just stop talking about someone."

"We had a baby! We had a baby and she didn't make it. We went out for more than a year and once we lost the baby we just fell apart." Norah gapes at her daughter.

"In my third year of undergrad Greg and I started going out and right before my last year was over I found out I was pregnant. That's why I decided I was going to stay at Michigan. When we were coming out that summer, I cancelled it because I had gone into labor. I was only six months along and she didn't make it. Three days later we flew to Boston and buried her…about a month and a half later we broke up, why I came home and went to Harvard." Cuddy gulps slightly as she rubs her stomach.

"I never told you and Dad because I didn't want you to completely degrade it all as being for the best.

"Greg never broke my heart, she did." Cuddy shrugs off her mother's touch.

"Don't just don't." Cuddy covers her mouth with her hand and runs off to the bathroom, dropping to her knees before heaving into the toilet. 

"Lisa…" 

"Go away." Cuddy shoves the door shut and pukes again. After a few minutes she pulls herself up and leans against the sink as she flushes the toilet. She wets a washcloth with ice cold water and pats her face down softly before moving back to her neck. Cuddy sighs as her mom knocks on the door.

"Mom just go away. I'm fine."

"Do you want me to call Greg or get you something?"

"Mom! Don't you dare call Greg and no I don't need anything…maybe you and Alli should just spend the day in the city."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm not really up to company right now."

"Alright…but give me or your father a call later so I know you're okay."

"Yeah." Cuddy listens quietly as her mother and sister leave the house, then comes out once she hears the door shut. She pads back to the living room and grabs a book off the top of the piano. Cuddy curls up in her overstuffed chair and opens the book, pulling out House's sticky notes as she works through the book. She laughs occasionally at the ludicrous names that he would put down. After a couple hours Cuddy closes the book and tosses it onto the coffee table as she puts her feet up and closes her eyes.

---

House limps into the house and drops his stuff by the door.

"Lisa!"

"Downstairs!" House kicks off his shoes and goes down to the den.

"Hey what are you up to?"

"Just playing a game." Cuddy pauses the game and looks up at House smiling at him. House leans down and kisses Cuddy's lips softly before sitting next to her on the couch.

"How'd your day go?"

"Okay. Saved two people from death, cured a shit load of runny noses, and yet still had time for a couple of phone calls."

"To who?"

"I called Ayers, then I talked to the board."

"The board wasn't in session today."

"Well. When I ask them to gather because I'm planning on something that's going to make me less of an ass…they tend to leave a cloud of dust when they rush." Cuddy laughs and House smiles at her softly.

"So, what's going to happen?"

"Ayers is going to come down in a month, and they're going to knock me out after 3 days worth of evaluation, and once it's done and over with I have my 8 weeks of rehab."

"And the board approved everything?"

"Yeah." House smiles and kisses Cuddy's cheek.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. Just to the pub or something like that."

"Sure. That sounds great."

"Are you okay?" Cuddy sighs and shakes her head.

"My mom and Allison know about Emma…"

"They do?"

"Yeah, they stopped by today and she started hounding me about you…and I just blurted it out. Then I kicked them out."

"You kicked them out?"

"Sorta…pretty much…I only really kicked my mom out, but Alli came with her and…I just got so angry…"

"What was she saying?" Cuddy smiles weakly.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Yeah sure." Cuddy hands House the Xbox controller and gets up.

"I'm going to go change then we can leave. Alright?"

"Sure. But you need a kiss to get out." Cuddy laughs and kisses House softly.

"I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

"Kay."

---

TBC


	9. Secrets

"I want to buy a bigger house." House looks up from the dripping chili burger he had just taken a huge bite out of. Cuddy was munching on a fry covered in hot sauce and looking at him.

"Huh?"

"I want to buy a bigger house."

"We just moved all my stuff into your place."

"I know, and it's cramped, and with us having twins and our parents probably visiting more, we need a bigger house with more rooms and bigger rooms. We need to think about the future."

"The future?"

"Yeah. Maybe we have one or two more kids; I've got my family that will probably visit more once the twins are here, and your parents. Not to mention a bunch of other shit we need rooms for. We just need a lot more space then we have…" House nods and swipes up some of the chili that had dripped out of his burger.

"So we'll look at houses the next time we have a few days off."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Trust me, if you think we need space then we need space. It'll cost a lot, but it's worth it." Cuddy nods and swipes up some of the chili too with her fries.

"Do you know what you want in a house?"

"Two floors, a couple guest rooms…I'd like a big kitchen and a big living room…a good sized back yard would be nice also." Cuddy finishes up her sandwich.

"I think an office would be great too. So I can stay home more, and you can work more from home."

"I want a basement…the house needs a finished basement." House stuffs the last bit of his burger into his sandwich before jamming some fries in.

"Okay." Cuddy signals the waiter over for the check and she pays it once he shows up slipping out of the booth once he walks away. House finishes his pop and then gets out also after setting his cane on the ground.

"Ready?" House nods.

"Yeah." House wraps his arm around Cuddy's waist and leads her out to the car opening her door for her before going to his side of the car and getting in.

"Do we need anything before we get home?" Cuddy looks over at House with a sultry look in her eyes. 

"No." House grins and 20 minutes later they stumble through the door in a tangle of limbs and lips. Cuddy tears her lips from his and chuckles throatily at House.

"You wanna have some fun?" House tugs at Cuddy's shirt.

"That's what I was banking for." Cuddy plucks at one of the buttons on House's shirt and grins at him.

"Why don't you get comfy in bed? I'm going to go change real quick okay?"

"Sounds perfect." House limps to their bedroom and hooks his cane on the doorway before shedding his clothes and climbing into bed. He starts tapping his finger on the comforter and five minutes later Cuddy comes out of the bathroom in a short navy blue silk robe. She flicks on the stereo to let the smooth jazz in the CD tray filter through the room. Cuddy loosens the robes sash so it falls open revealing a white lace push up bra and the matching panties. House rubs his hands together with a wide grin.

"My favorite." Cuddy chuckles deeply and pulls the sheets away before climbing onto the bed and straddling House. He runs his hands up her shaped thighs and around to grab the ass he talked about everyday in his hands.

"Mmm…perfect."

"I like to think so." Cuddy leans down and presses her lips deeply to House's before pulling away a few moments later peppering kisses along his stubble. House nips at her cheek and tugs off the robe. Cuddy fuses their lips back together and whimpers softly as she grinds her hips against his. House grabs her wrists and flips her onto her back grinning victoriously down at her.

"Greg…be careful with the girls okay?" House grin turns mischievous as he trails his finger over the pale heaving flesh of her chest.

"Sensitive?" Cuddy lets out a shuddering breath and nods.

"Yeah." House tugs the bra off roughly, popping the clips in the back before tossing it away. Cuddy gasps and House supports her arch as he wraps an arm around her back and drops his head to her chest. His mouth assaults her sensitive breasts for a few minutes before dragging his kisses down her torso to the top of her panties, tearing them off with his teeth.

"Greg!" House chuckles and dips his head between her thighs lapping at her wet center before delving into her with his tongue. Cuddy tugs on his hair hard and groans softly.

"Hey! I'd like some hair left." Cuddy laughs with a heavy pant in her breath and House moves to hover above her. Cuddy smiles at him and kisses him groaning again when she tastes herself on him. House slips his hand back down to the apex of her thighs and starts rubbing her deeply.

"Greg…oh god!"

"I want you to come apart in my hands." Cuddy moans softly and arches her back as House slips his middle finger into her and starts thrusting in and out of her.

"God Greg."

"Come on Lise."

"Oh yeah! Oh god…" Cuddy cries out lightly and digs her nails into House's biceps as he adds another finger.

"Yes…yes…oh god yes!" Cuddy cries out House's name as she arches her back and drags her nails down his biceps in ecstasy. Once she drops back to the bed and stops panting House pulls his fingers out and his hand away before licking his fingers clean. Cuddy groans softly as she watches him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Cuddy grins back at House evily with dark eyes as she pushes him onto his back and grasps his manhood in her hand squeezing slightly. House groans deep in his throat as she pulls his foreskin back and rubs him roughly.

"Lisa god baby don't tease."

"I want you inside me." House bucks slightly into Cuddy's hand before she raises up and lowers herself down onto him.

"Oh Greg…" House flips Cuddy back onto her back and moves swiftly in and out of her as he nuzzles her breasts.

"Uh, Lisa. God you're so tight."

"Harder." House moves harder and faster into his fiancée's depths.

"Oh Greg. God…oh god…I'm…" Cuddy starts moving her hips with House's and reaches her hand down to touch herself. She starts rubbing her clit and House bites down on the rosy flesh beneath his lips. Cuddy arches her back and cries out as she clutches House inside of her. He groans deeply and bucks into her hard as he lets go. Once he stops House collapses at Cuddy's side and pants heavily with her. Cuddy grins at him and strokes his cheek softly, dragging her thumb across his lip.

"I'd say…that's a night well spent." House chuckles softly and nods.

"Me too." Cuddy laughs breathlessly and the two of them get situated on the bed before cuddling together.

"Can I tell you something?" House looks down at Cuddy as he strokes the small of her back.

"Sure." Cuddy bites her lip softly.

"You're the only guy I've slept with that hasn't been circumcised."

"Really?" Cuddy nods blushing.

"Yeah."

"Better, worse, no change?"

"Better. Much, much, much better. Trust me. Ever since college I've always thought that uncircumcised…things…are fun to play with."

"Really? Aren't you just full of surprises tonight?"

"Wanna know one more?" House smiles at Cuddy and squeezes her.

"Sure. I love secrets."

"You were the first man I ever slept with."

"I was?" Cuddy nods as her blush deepens.

"Yeah. You remember the first time we slept together, don't you?"

"Of course. We had been going out for a couple months before you let me have full access to that gorgeous love rug of yours." Cuddy smacks House's bicep.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry." House smirks at Cuddy.

"But anyways you got teary because…"

"I told you it was because I was happy, but it was actually because of the fact that you thrust into me so fast that you pierced my hymen really fast…I was in pain."

"You could have told me to slow down."

"I was fine after a few seconds."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want you to leave."

"I wouldn't have left." Cuddy nods as she strokes the bicep she had smacked a few moments before.

"Yeah you would have. You didn't want to be tied down with that kind of commitment then." Cuddy kisses House softly.

"I still love you though."

"I love you too." House reaches back and grabs his Vicodin taking one before laying his head on his pillow as Cuddy turns off the light. He closes his eyes once the room's dark and she's laying with her head on his chest.

"Lise?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

---

TBC


	10. The Fight

The shrill beeping of a pager interrupts the loud deliberations of the Board. Cuddy pulls out her pager from her lab coat and looks at the bright blue display.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"Um…would you excuse me for a bit, I need to consult on a case?"

"A case?" Cuddy nods as she gets up.

"Yeah." Cuddy drops her pager back into her lab coat and leaves the board room meeting House right outside clumsily catching the folder he tosses at her. 

"What?"

"I need you to improve an amputation. Seems I'm not allowed to approve that."

"There's a reason." Cuddy opens up the file skimming over the important parts.

"A leg on a star college lacrosse player…" House nods as he jams his hands into his pockets.

"He has an infarction…in his thigh."

"He's you!" House shakes his head.

"No he's not."

"Yes he is!"

"Who cares?! He needs the amputation."

"Find out something else House. You are not going to cut this kids leg off."

"There is nothing else!"

"Have you tried clot thinners?"

"No I just like lopping off legs! Of course I tried them, along with everything else! The clot is almost in the exact same place as mine was, we have to amputate. He's already lost a good amount of muscle. You need to approve it."

"No, find something else."

"There is nothing else! You were so eager to chop my leg off six years ago, why can't I do it to save this kid!?" Cuddy shrugs off the barb and looks at House.

"What are you going to do for him after the amputation?"

"Get him fit with a prosthetic, toss him into PT and rehab, he'll be back on the field by next season."

"What if he isn't?"

"Then I don't know! But he'll still be alive!"

"Take the muscle out and get him the treatment from Ayers."

"We don't even know if that will work!"

"So then we'll use the ketamine."

"And what?! His leg goes out during a game!?"

"Then what do you suggest!?"

"Let me cut his goddamn leg off!" Both House and Cuddy were oblivious to the people surrounding them watching on with rapt attention.

"Find something else!"

"There is nothing! You have to let me cut his leg off! If I do that there's a chance that he can go on as normal after physical therapy. Cutting the muscle out before we even know if the surgery is going to work is insane! His parent's approve of the surgery, he approves of the surgery, you are the only person in this whole goddamn situation that doesn't!"

"Have you even offered them other options?!"

"What other options?! You mean where I cut the thigh muscle out and give him Ketamine that may or may not work?! Or where I cut out his muscle and tell him after a few months of mooching vicodin off of his parents we'll send him in for an experimental surgery that hasn't even been done on anyone?! Or the one where we put him on a lethal vicodin regimen for the rest of his life because he's in so much fucking pain that if he goes without it he'll get sick from it!?"

"Yeah those!"

"The amputation has the least risks! Sign the damn forms!" House pushes the folder into Cuddy's chest.

"Sign the forms or this kid dies, maybe not today or tomorrow, but this kid will die if I don't do the surgery." Cuddy glares at House with dark eyes and snatches the file from his hands before roughly scratching down her signature on the authorization forms.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I don't need another person suing your ass because you didn't tell them everything."

"You just don't want me to make you look bad!"

"That's exactly it." Cuddy ducks into the Board room telling them that they had to break while she dealt with a patient before coming back out and shoving House towards the patient rooms.

"Let's go!" House grumbles and walks with Cuddy to his patient's room. Once they walk in Cuddy smiles at the young boy and his parents.

"Hi, Carter. I'm Dr. Cuddy I work with Dr. House."

"She means I work for her." Carter looks at Cuddy.

"Hi. Is something else wrong with me?" Cuddy shakes her head.

"No, no…I just wanted to make sure that you and your parents know everything that you need to."

"Dr. House went through all the options with us…even explained the surgery that Carter could have in a few months, but all of us feel that the amputation will be his best choice."

"Of course." Cuddy smiles warmly. 

"I'll place a call with the hospital's prosthetic engineer who will meet with Carter, while Dr. House gets the surgery scheduled for as soon as possible."

"How long will I need physical therapy?"

"A few months…but once you get used to it; it will get a lot better."

"Okay."

"Why don't you get some rest?" Carter nods and smiles at Cuddy.

"Thanks, Dr. Cuddy." Cuddy nods.

"I'll be in to check on you periodically."

"Okay." Cuddy and House leave the room and House looks down at her. 

"You stealing my patient?"

"No. I'm just making sure that he's comfortable. I did the same with you."

"You also hacked out my thigh muscle." A quick hurt look flashes over Cuddy's face before she places her steel wall back up.

"I did what I was told to do." Cuddy stops by a nurse's desk and picks up the phone holding it out to House.

"Call a team together." House takes the phone as Cuddy offers up another slightly hurt look before walking away. He sighs as he jabs the numbers into the phone, about ready to bang his head against the wall.

---

House limps into the house quietly, the soft thump of his rubber tipped cane the only sound in the dark and quiet house. He turns on the living room light and tosses his coat and back onto the couch before limping through to the kitchen and opening the fridge. He shuffles a few things around before grabbing some leftover Chinese food along with mayonnaise, mustard, turkey, and precut lettuce and tomato. He puts the Chinese into the microwave before grabbing his white bread from the corner and putting together a sandwich. Once he puts the top of the sandwich on the microwave dings. He grabs the Chinese out after putting the sandwich on a plate, and places it next to the sandwich and grabs a fork as he makes his way back to the living room.

House plops onto the couch and turns on the TV, picking a movie before starting in on his food. Halfway through the movie the majority of the sandwich is gone and his fork is just picking at the Chinese as Cuddy's small frame drops next to him, cuddling into his side before taking the box from his hands. She silently starts eating the lukewarm food and lays her head on his shoulder. House wraps his arm around Cuddy's shoulder sighing softly as something blows up in the movie. Cuddy polishes off the rest of the food before she looks up at him as the credits roll.

"You were a real asshole today you know?"

"You said you didn't want anything to change at work."

"You didn't have to be a prick about it."

"Obviously I did, or my patient would be dead…and you'd still be bitching at me." House pulls his arm back and gets up going to the kitchen. He grabs a beer from the fridge, flipping off the top before taking a drink. He leans in the doorway to the living room watching Cuddy watch him.

"You know my patients matter to me."

"You still didn't have to be an asshole about it."

"You didn't have to be a bitch about it and yet you were. Seems like we're both doing things we didn't have to do." Cuddy gets up with a huff.

"God you're on a roll tonight aren't you?!"

"If you had just given me the goddamn authorization I wouldn't be."

"It's a last resort call Greg! And the first thing I ever heard come out of you on this damn case!"

"Which obviously means that it's the only solution! The only reason you're pissed off is because I wouldn't drop it."

"You constantly undermine me at the hospital!"

"I'm the one who had to go through this! I'm the one who's had to deal with the pain for 7 years! Not you!"

"Do you even know how horrible I feel about that!?"

"And yet you suggest to me to do it to someone else!"

"Because you came to me with the last resort!"

"It should be the first resort!"

"Not my problem!" House shakes his head.

"I'm not going to fight about this. The one time I give a shit I get my ass chewed. Stop being such a bitch for once Lisa." House starts walking towards the door to the basement and as he walks past Cuddy he stumbles back a couple steps as her hand reaches out and backhands him across the face.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch! You think I want something like this to happen to someone else?!" Cuddy's dark eyes look up into House's darker ones.

"It's bad enough that it had to happen to you!

"So don't you dare even think that I do, let alone that I did it for my reputation!"

"You do everything because of your reputation! Ever since college all you've done is give a shit what people thought of you and let it rule your life!"

"Right! I'm so fucking consumed by my reputation that I'm having your baby, that I agreed to marry you, that I'm even going out with you. Because we all know being the woman on Gregory House's arm is such a big morale booster." Cuddy narrows her eyes and glares at House.

"Screw you Greg. You wanna leave, get the hell out! You wanna stay there's the couch. Park it." Cuddy storms off to their bedroom and slams the door hard. House moves his jaw around a bit holding it in his hand.

"God she's got a swing on her." House limps to the kitchen and grabs an ice pack before going to the hall closet and getting a couple blankets along with a pillow. He flops out onto the couch after dropping his jeans and sighs as he starts flipping channels again.

---

Cuddy wakes up the next morning alone in bed hung around House's pillow and nauseous. She inhales his sent and takes a deep breath before venturing out of bed. She stretches out a bit then whimpers as she bolts to the bathroom, throwing up. Once the main nausea passes Cuddy gets up and rinses out her mouth, looking at herself in the corner mirror for a few moments before smoothing her hands over her rapidly swelling stomach. A soft sigh escapes her lips before she grabs her fluffy blue robe and pads towards the kitchen.

After leaving the bedroom the scent of chocolate immediately assaults her nose. She inhales happily as the nausea still remaining in the pit of her stomach dissolves. Cuddy softly and slowly pads towards the kitchen, other scents swirling around the house. She walks into the kitchen and is shocked to see House standing over the stove in last nights clothes poking a pancake with brown dots all over it. She quietly sits at the breakfast bar and grabs the paper continuing to watch him with a curious eye.

The next few minutes of silence drag on before House plates 3 pancakes, some fruit, and dry toast. He sets the plate in front of Cuddy then pours a cup of orange juice, a cup of milk, and sets a mug of steaming tea next to the plate. House holds a fork out and shrugs.

"I figured you'd like it." Cuddy softly takes the fork and nods.

"I'm sure I will."

"I'm sorry about last night." Cuddy looks down as she sticks the fork into the top pancake.

"I'm sorry too." House comes around the breakfast bar and stands behind Cuddy. He wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her cheek softly.

"You're not a bitch." Cuddy laughs softly and turns her head slightly to capture House's lips.

"You're still an asshole sweety." House smiles and nods.

"Okay." House gets on the stool next to Cuddy and he rests his head on his hand as he sips his coffee.

"You feeling okay?" Cuddy looks up from her food and nods.

"Yeah a lot better than I was when I first woke up." Cuddy leans over to House and kisses his lips softly.

"I love you." House kisses her back a bit.

"I love you too."

---

TBC


	11. Aprehensive Faces

Cuddy looks apprehensively at the faces before her. It was the yearly department head meeting with the board and she was sure when she made her announcement this meeting would go downhill faster than usual. She locks her eyes onto House's giving him a slightly pained expression. He smirks devilishly at her rolling his rubber band around his fingers.

"Dr. Cuddy? Now that Dr. House has shown up are we ready to start." Cuddy shakes her head.

"Actually I have an announcement to make…well Dr. House and I do." Cuddy threads her fingers through House's and looks over at him before looking back at everyone else. House squeezes Cuddy's hand softly in reassurance and kisses her knuckles.

"We're…engaged and expecting." Cuddy smiles softly as she rubs her belly, the light refracting off of the diamond in her engagement ring as she does. The majority of the people were making like fishes opening and closing their mouths in shock while searching for words, some had no expressions, and a few looked like they were going to pass out. But it was the Boards faces that were interesting, most of them seemed angered.

"How…how long has it been this way?" Cuddy takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"I am 15 weeks along and we've known for…about a month and a half."

"I meant how long have you been…together?"

"About 16 months…"

"Is this some sort of joke?

"Dr. Cuddy you can't be serious."

"I am." Cuddy untangles her hand from House's and pulls her loose shirt tight over her swollen belly.

"Twins…I'm due in March."

"You do realize that this calls every case of Dr. House's that you've showed any leniency on in the past 16 months into question."

"I haven't shown any more leniency on cases than I usually do…which usually saves patients. Incase you haven't noticed, in the past 16 months his case amount _and_ solve rate has increased dramatically, he's been doing his clinic hours especially in the last month, there haven't been as many complaints, if anything me being with him has done the hospital an insane favor." Cuddy sits up and crosses her arms on the table.

"He just raised this hospital a billion dollars and managed not to mess it all up. There's nothing written anywhere that can stop me from being with him."

"I personally don't see what the problem is. If the two of them are happy together, and the only way it's affecting the hospital is in a good way why pick a fight? Dr. Cuddy knows how to conduct herself with the utmost professionalism, the same can't really be said for Dr. House, but honestly what can go wrong?"

"They separate."

"Either of the Dr's pulls the personal involvement card to ensure they get what they want."

"They'll need vacations at the same time."

"Not to mention the two little cretins that will be running around." Cuddy slams her hands on the table and stands up, her eyes livid.

"Don't you _dare_ call my children cretins, or anything else! I still run this damn place, and if you have a problem too damn bad deal with it!" Everyone looks on shocked as Cuddy takes her seat.

"You don't get to have a say on this!"

"Dr. Cuddy…" Cuddy shoots an icy glare and narrows her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Now can we get started or do we need to discuss the inhabitants of her uterus a bit more? Cause I'm getting hungry."

---

Cuddy shoots awake to the blaring of her alarm. She looks at the clock after slapping it off scrambling out of bed when she sees the time.

"Greg!" House limps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist while rubbing his hair with another one.

"Huh?"

"I was supposed to be at the hospital by now!"

"I called you in until lunch."

"What?! Why?!"

"My parent's flight lands in 2 hours, you said you'd come with me to pick them up."

"I did?"

"Yeah, like a week ago." Cuddy yawns and stretches a bit.

"Okay…I'm going to go take a shower okay?"

"Sure. You hungry?" Cuddy nods as she rubs her belly.

"I am starving. I would love you forever if you made me some chocolate chip pancakes to take with." House smirks as he tugs on his boxers before pulling off the towel.

"Okay. I'll make those while you shower." Cuddy kisses House real quick before going into the bathroom. She turns on the water and pulls the lever for the shower before stripping off her nightgown and stepping in.

"You're teasing." Cuddy smirks as she peaks out from behind the clear shower curtain.

"Damn right I am." House watches her blurred form for a few moments before grabbing a t-shirt from one of his drawers and jeans from the one below. He pulls the clothes on and grabs a pair of socks before heading out to the kitchen. He tosses the socks onto the table as he opens the fridge getting out the pre-made batter he always had on hand. House gets out their big bag of chocolate chips that was feeling significantly lighter than when he had made the pancakes last.

"Sneaky, sneaky." House pours a hefty amount into the bowl before mixing everything up and pouring it out onto the hot griddle that he had turned on before taking his shower. He makes a quick batch of the pancakes before putting them onto a plate to cool and heading back upstairs, just catching Cuddy padding into the bedroom in a towel.

"Please tell me you're wearing that." Cuddy looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" House shakes his head as he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Nope." Cuddy laughs and shakes her head before she goes to her dresser. She opens up her underwear drawer and digs out black boyshorts and the matching bra. Cuddy slips the underwear up her legs to rest perfectly on her hips before she takes off the towel and slips on her bra. She fastens it with a skilled hand before opening her closet and popping her hip out as she looks at her clothes.

"What should I wear?" House's head snaps up as he tears his eyes away from staring at her ass.

"Hmm?" Cuddy turns her head over her shoulder and gives House a sultry stare to keep his attention.

"Clothes for me."

"The blue silk low cut top that you got this weekend and a skirt I guess…"

"Okay." Cuddy smiles and looks back up at her clothes flipping through them before pulling out the silk tight busted and loose bellied top and biting her lip as she decides on bottoms to wear before deciding on tight black flared suit pants. She changes into the outfit and brushes her hands over her belly as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah you look great." Cuddy bends down and grabs a pair of black stilettos slipping them onto her feet before standing up straight. She smiles at House and wraps her arms around him.

"Pancakes?" House laughs

"They're cooling in the kitchen." Cuddy wraps her arms around House's and starts pulling him towards the kitchen.

"So your parents really don't know about me?"

"I never said anything." House looks down at Cuddy.

"I'm not ashamed of you Lise. I just didn't want to tell my parents and then something happened to us…so I thought I'd wait." Cuddy sighs as she lets go of House once they get into the kitchen pouring her warmed tea into a to go cup.

"Do you really think they'll like me?"

"Yeah I think they'll like you." House puts his hands on Cuddy's waist and kisses her neck softly.

"They'll love you." Cuddy smiles as she turns her head to look at House and kisses him.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." House hands Cuddy the plastic baggy of chocolate chip pancakes and then her briefcase and purse. She juggles the items to rest comfortably in her hands and follows House of their home.

---

Cuddy smiles nervously as she fiddles with her hands while House hugs his mom.

"Hey mom." Blythe House steps away from her son and cups his face in her hands with a worried look.

"Honey you don't look too good."

"I'm fine. Just detoxing…" Blythe smiles and gives House a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry honey."

"It's okay." House offers up a slight reassuring smile as he pulls away from his mom and wraps his arm around Cuddy's waist

"Mom, Dad…this is Lisa."

"Lisa?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Cuddy shakes Blythe's hand then John's.

"She's your girlfriend?"

"Fiancée actually. We got engaged about…five weeks ago."

"Really?" House nods as he smiles down Cuddy.

"Yep." Cuddy smiles back and nods her head behind them.

"We should probably go get the bags."

"Always thinking, Cuddles." Blythe's eyes lighten up in realization.

"OH! You're Lisa Cuddy. I thought I recognized you." Cuddy glares at House.

"You call me Cuddles around your mother!?" House grins and nods.

"Come on." The group of them start walking towards the baggage claim area while Blythe starts asking questions.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

"About 16 months?" Cuddy nods silently with a soft smile. 

"Over a year and you didn't say anything?!"

"You never asked."

"I didn't realize I still needed to!" 

"So, are you two living together?"

"Yeah. I moved into Lisa's about a month ago, but we just bought a house kind of in the country a couple weeks ago and we're supposed to be getting moved in next week."

"So your next few weeks are pretty full." House nods.

"Yeah, but since I'm going to be out we found someone to move us in and help unpack everything."

"Wow."

"How much is that going to cost you?"

"Just a couple hundred more. But with that it gets done in a day or two and Lisa doesn't have to worry." House stops as Cuddy does when she places her hands on her belly tightening the top over it.

"Lise?" Cuddy rubs her stomach slightly before smiling at House a small giggle escaping her.

"They're moving."

"They are?" Cuddy nods and giggles again.

"It tickles."

"You're…" A blush colors Cuddy's cheeks.

"I just let it slip didn't I?"

"Oh yeah."

"She's pregnant?" Both House and Cuddy nod sheepishly smiling.

"I'm four months with twins."

"Why didn't you say anything when we talked?"

"I wanted to tell you in person. Besides I told you I had a surprise." Blythe smacks Greg on the back of the head.

"Don't be such a smart ass."

"OW!" Cuddy nudges House with a grin.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Shut up." Cuddy smacks House's chest.

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"OW! Stop abusing me." Cuddy giggles and looks at House's parents.

"What color are your guys' suitcases?"

"John can get them dear."

"I've got 'em really."

"You sure?" Cuddy nods and smiles.

"Okay. Johns is red, and mine is navy…they're both pretty small Samsonite ones."

"Just the two?"

"Mmhm."

"Okay I'll go grab those." Cuddy wanders over to the roundabout getting lost in the crowd after a few moments.

"She's Jewish."

"Half. Her father's Irish Catholic."

"Siblings?"

"A brother and a sister. Brother's married, and her sister's divorce just finalized."

"What about her parents?"

"Still together, dad's a doctor; her mom is a restaurant owner…"

"They're still alive?" 

"Yep and kicking. We just went up to Boston for her dad's birthday a few weeks ago."

"How old is he?"

"Both of them are only 59. They had Lise young."

"So she's younger than you?"

"About 5 years." Cuddy comes over with two suitcases rolling behind her.

"This is all you brought?"

"We didn't want to take up too much room, and it's all we really need. Besides Greg tells me you love to shop." Cuddy smiles shyly.

"Yeah I do. We should take a day trip up to New York soon and do some shopping."

"Sure we'll set a date aside in a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?!" Cuddy turns on House.

"How long are your parent's staying?!"

"Ummbtmth." 

"What?"

"About a month."

"A MONTH!?" House nods slowly.

"I guess I forgot to tell you about that."

"You think?!" Cuddy thumps House on the chest hard.

"You're supposed to tell me stuff like that!"

"I'm sorry!" Cuddy glares.

"I hate you sometimes."

"I love you too baby."

"Oh don't even try to be cute." Cuddy turns House with a firm hand on his shoulder and pushes him forward.

"Move." House pouts and looks at his mom as they start walking towards the exit.

"See how she treats me?"

"You should have told her about how long we were staying."

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Oh honey you have so much to learn about how committed relationships work." Cuddy snorts in a scoff.

"You think?"

---

TBC


	12. Writings on the Wall

Cuddy glares at House as he reaches over and steals a fry from her plate with a smirk on her face, her anger long since forgotten.

"So how did you two meet?"

"We met in college. After Greg got kicked out of Hopkins and came to Michigan. He had TA'd a couple of my classes, but I never really talked to him until…when? The party after second term finals?" House nods and steals another french fry.

"Yeah. At…Sigma Pi."

"We didn't meet at Sigma Pi." Lisa takes a sip of her drink.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never ever ever hung out with the Sigma's..."

"Then where did we meet?" Cuddy bites her lip in thought before easing into a cheesy grin.

"It was Alpha Sigma Phi…not Sigma Pi. God that was a good party." A light blush colors Cuddy's cheeks and she drops her eyes to the table with a giggle.

"So you two have known eachother for a while." House nods.

"Yep. Since college, Partypants and I have stuck together." Cuddy smacks House's chest.

"Shut up!"

"You partied a lot?" Cuddy glares at House before looking at his parents and shrugging.

"A fair amount, but I kept my nose in the books til I got things done." House looks down as he digs into his pocket fishing out his cell phone as it buzzes against his thigh. He opens it up and presses it to his ear.

"This is House…mhmm…at lunch…I don't know…symptoms…start her on antibiotics and I'll be there in 20 minutes." House closes his phone and leans over to kiss Cuddy.

"Cameron caught a case; I've got to go in now."

"Really?" House nods and kisses Cuddy again before getting up.

"You guys finish lunch and I'll see you when you get back to the hospital."

"Okay." House hugs his mom and kisses her cheek. 

"Be nice to her."

"We will." House shrugs his coat on and limps out of the café. He takes the car to the hospital and limps in quickly, being met by his eager team each holding files.

"List it out for me."

"Female, 29 years old, Reagan Croft. She was brought in at 8:20 this morning, presenting with a rash, fever, cough, headache, nausea, and drowsiness." House jabs the up button for the elevator.

"Stop me if I sound wrong, but it sounds like she has a wool sweater and the flu."

"She also had two seizures, and also presents delirium, photophobia, and a twitch." House pauses before finishing his walk into the elevator, everyone else cramming in behind him.

"Isolated?"

"No."

"Get me a CT and an MRI." Chase presses the button for the top floor as they all stand around House.

"If those are clean do an LP. Document everything. Also get a blood test and a UA. How's the kid?"

"Huh?"

"The kid…Carter something…amputation?"

"Oh, they're prepping him for surgery now." House nods.

"Anything else?"

"No I think that covers it all." The elevator dings and the doors open before everyone gets out.

"Then go forth and do my bidding." The team leaves and rushes off while House goes to his office and digs around for the white marker in his desk. He sifts through all the drawers before finding the silver stick with a cry of victory. He limps into the conference room and pulls the blinds back before starting to write out the symptoms on the glass wall.

"Cuddy is going to kill you!" House pauses and looks at Wilson through the glass.

"Huh?"

"Why are you writing on the wall?"

"It's just one itty bitty dry erase board and my patient is very sick."

"Cuddy will scalp you if that doesn't come off."

"She has a thing about pulling my hair out anyway." Wilson makes a face. 

"Eww." House resumes writing as Wilson pushes into the conference room.

"Are you and Cuddy coming to the Poker Tournament this weekend?"

"That's this weekend?"

"Saturday night."

"I think we have her cousin that night."

"Cuddy has to come though. No one will donate if she doesn't."

"I'll talk to her. Geeze calm down there Heather." House finishes writing and caps the marker before going to sit at the table propping his feet up.

"So what is wrong with her?"

---

"Add hematuria to the symptoms. The nurses just checked her catheter bag and it had…"

"Blood in it."

"Yeah." House scratches down the hematuria on the wall.

"So what are we up to now?"

"Fifteen symptoms."

"We've added four since she was admitted yesterday."

"It could be multiple infections, coming together to form a main infection."

"Okay let's run with that. Each of you divide the symptoms accordingly to what infections you think it is." House tosses Chase the red marker, Foreman the blue, and Cameron the purple.

"Chase you're first."

"Why doesn't Cameron go first? It's her idea."

"Oh for the love of god stop being such a baby." Cameron gets out of her chair and goes over to the wall. She quickly separates the symptoms into certain infections.

"Okay Chase." Cameron sits down and Chase spends the next five minutes separating the symptoms.

"Alright and the dark one." Foreman sighs and gets up. House looks up as Cuddy comes in.

"Dr. Cuddy! What brings you to my humble break room?"

"Why are you writing on my wall?"

"The white board's too small." House grins.

"Would you like to take a shot at choosing the multiple infections of our patient?"

"Multiple infections?"

"It's a small theory we have."

"House…"

"Take a whack at it. Show the younguns you're still a doctor at heart." Cuddy snatches the marker away from House and goes over to the wall. She separates the symptoms up and adds a couple things.

"So?"

"She definitely has meningitis or encephalitis…or both." Cuddy tosses the marker back to House.

"Where's her LP results?"

"Here." Foreman hands Cuddy the folder of test results and she opens it up. She reads over the numbers and flips a few pages.

"If you don't find out what she has she'll be dead by the morning."

"I know…"

"Her proteins are indicative of the encephalitis and the glucose and everything else is indicative of the meningitis…the only thing that doesn't fit into the diagnosis is the rash and hematuria." Cuddy looks at House.

"So what causes meningitis, encephalitis, hematuria, rash, and eosinophilia?"

"Eosinophlia?"

"High white blood cells. Even with the meningitis and everything else her levels are way too high for that."

"So what do we do?"

"Think!" House gets up and limps to the book case. He grabs out two thick books of the same size and color.

"Cross reference the minor occurrences with the larger infections."

"Shouldn't you have figured this out? You majored in infectious diseases."

"Doesn't mean I remember all of them." House drops the books on the table and then limps to his office grabbing a green binder before tossing it onto the table.

"I'd start looking we only have a few viable hours left." Cameron grabs one of the thick books along with Chase as Foreman takes the binder.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Hungry as in food."

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"McDonalds?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too."

"It makes me nauseous."

"Okay…Hardee's?"

"Yeah." Cuddy nods quietly as she rubs her stomach.

"Okay. Money. I'm not paying for all of this." Foreman, Chase, and Cameron pull out some amount of money and hand it to House.

"Burgers and cokes?" Foreman and Chase nod while Cameron looks up.

"Chicken for me."

"Alright. She-beast?" Cuddy bites her lip with a blush.

"Chili cheese burger, fries, and a chocolate milk shake."

"Okay." House pokes his head into his office where his parents and Wilson were playing Trivial Pursuit.

"Hardee's what do you want?"

"Cheeseburger and fries."

"Chicken."

"I'll have a chicken too."

"Money." Wilson holds out a bill to House while John hands him two.

"Okay I'll be back." House grabs his backpack and empties it onto the desk before grabbing his keys and limping out of the hospital. He gets on his bike and massages his thigh a bit before clipping his cane on and pulling away in a blur of orange. After taking low turns at high speeds House rolls into the Hardee's drive through.

"Welcome to Hardee's. May I take your order?"

"Yeah I need two thick burgers, a thick burger with cheese, three grilled chicken sandwiches, two chili cheese thick burgers, 6 medium fries, and a large chocolate shake."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…" There's a pause on the speaker.

"That will be $45.23, please pull around to the second window." House slowly pulls around to the window and the cashier inside opens it.

"$45.23, please." House digs in his pocket and pulls out the cash counting out $50 before handing it to the cashier.

"Out of $50…your change is $4.77, and I'll have that food out for you in a second." The cashier hands House the change before pulling herself back into the restaurant, but stops closing the window as House holds up the bag.

"Can you stack everything in here and put the milkshake on the outside though?"

"Sure…" The cashier gives House an odd look.

"Thanks." After about five minutes the window opens back up and the cashier hands House the bag. He puts the straps on his shoulders and offers up a small smile to the cashier.

"Thank you and have a good night."

"You too." House revs the engine a couple times before flying out of the parking lot and to the gas station across the street. He parks the bike and limps inside with his bag still on. He goes to the cooler and gets out an armful of Cokes before setting them on the counter.

"Is that all?"

"Umm…" House leans over and grabs a box of tic tacs and sets it down.

"Now it is." The guy rings everything up before looking back at House

"Okay that's $9.31." House give the man $10 and accepts the change back before pocketing the tic tacs. He stacks the cokes in the bag before leaving and getting back on his bike. He slips out of the parking lot into traffic before heading back to the hospital. He sits idle in his spot once he gets back to the hospital and rubs his thigh deeply willing the shock of pain to go away. After a few minutes he gets off the bike and pulls his cane off before limping into the quiet hospital. He makes his way back up to diagnostics and pushes into the conference room before starting to speak.

"Any new symptoms?"

"Blindness in both of her eyes and nuchal rigidity."

"Further supporting the meningitis and the encephalitis."

"Not the blind spots."

"Don't you have paperwork to be doing?"

"No.

"The blind spots could be caused by pressure from the meningitis."

"Could be." House hoists the bag onto the table and opens it up passing out the food. Once he's done he drops into his chair and opens everything up.

"What letter are you on?"

"I'm on E."

"Me too."

"Why the hell are you looking at the same things?" House scrubs a hand over his face.

"Cameron do until L. Chase do M-Z." Two hours later the food and drink containers littered the table as Chase, Cameron, and Foreman continue their search while House and Cuddy stare at the wall.

"Anything yet?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Has anyone checked on her lately?"

"I just did. Nothing new."

"When was her last seizure?"

"45 minutes."

"Viable hours?"

"About one." House sighs.

"Maybe she's supposed to die." Cuddy smacks House.

"Don't say that!"

"Why not? Unless one of us has an epiphany in the next 20 minutes then she's going to die."

"You don't have to be so cold about it."

"Yes I do. It's my thing. And you get agitated and now we have great sex later." Cuddy rolls her eyes and props her legs onto the table continuing to stare at the wall. After a few minutes she springs up and goes into House's office grabbing the MRI folder looking at the films.

"Why didn't we scan her whole body?"

"We didn't need to."

"Yes we do." Cuddy looks up from the films.

"She has Gnathostomiasis.

"Does her file indicate that she traveled to Japan?" Cameron looks at it.

"Yeah about a week ago."

"She's probably riddled with nemotodes from bad sushi." Cuddy packs the films away.

"Get her to an MRI now."

"It'll take too long."

"No, it won't, stream her scan over to the OR and get her into surgery once they show up." Foreman, Chase, and Cameron just stare at Cuddy before House barks at them.

"Move!" The three of them jump and rush out of the room. House looks up at Cuddy as she starts picking up files.

"How'd you come up with that?" Cuddy shrugs.

"It kinda just fell together." Both of them are quiet for a few moments before Cuddy speaks up.

"Can we talk?"

"Depends. Do I want to hear it?"

"Probably."

"Then sure."

"After your surgery…I want to…I want to come on with you guys."

---

TBC


	13. First Rule

"Come on?"

"Yeah."

"As in take orders from me?"

"Yeah, basically."

"For how long?"

"A month? I just…I haven't been a doctor in forever, the last time I had an actual patient was when you had the infarction."

"Not a good thing to mention when you're trying to get hired."

"Greg…"

"Who's going to keep an eye on the hospital?"

"Me. I can do two things at once."

"Didn't your doctor say less stress?"

"Greg come on. I can run the hospital with my hands tied behind my back. When you get back the board meeting for the month will be over with, I won't have to deal with donors, the paperwork has been low…Please?"

"You're begging."

"And you're a cripple! I want to do this."

"You're the Dean of Medicine you can do what you want. But if you're serious about this then we need one more chair."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, just don't expect any special treatment."

"I…won't." House arches an eyebrow.

"You seem surprised."

"I thought you'd say no."

"And have you go running to some other crack head doctor here? I don't think so." Cuddy laughs.

"Like there's any other crack head doctors here."

"The guys in rehab are probably sampling from the company candy."

"They are not."

"Are too." Cuddy rolls her eyes and stands in between House's legs as he puts his hands on her hips.

"Rule one of Diagnostics is don't talk about Diagnostics."

"The second?"

"Don't touch other peoples specialties unless they're idiots." Cuddy rolls her eyes again.

"Is there a third?"

"Yeah, your new job is to make coffee, but if I don't come in with you don't make it until about 9."

"That's not a rule."

"Fine, everybody lies so don't trust them. Happy?" Cuddy nods with a grin.

"Anything else oh holy one?"

"It's NEVER lupus."

"Really?"

"Yes really. In the entire history of this hospital there have only been 10 cases of Lupus, seven of them were diagnosed post mortem."

"How is it you know this stuff and I don't?"

"Insomnia. You only look at the pertinent present information, while I look at the past obscure info. Maybe we should switch jobs." Cuddy snorts.

"You still don't have the cleavage for it."

"But I still have the tighter ass." House smiles and moves his hands up to Cuddy's belly. She looks down at him and runs her hands through his hair.

"You ready to go?" House shakes his head.

"I think I'm going to bunk here tonight…I've got to come back in a few hours anyway."

"You want me to stay?"

"If you want." Cuddy runs her hands through House's hair again.

"Okay let's go downstairs." House nods quietly and gets up from his chair grabbing his cane from the table. Cuddy wraps her arm around his waist as they leave the break room. Soon they're padding into the quiet dark locker room. House flips on one set of lights before changing into a set of scrub pants and a white t-shirt and hooking his cane onto the top bunk as he stretches out along the bottom one. Cuddy quietly changes into a set of scrubs before folding all the clothes and getting in next to House.

"This weekend…I'm going to take Ava shopping for a dress after she gets here and I was thinking we could take her to the benefit with us."

"Okay." Cuddy sighs softly and wraps her body around House's tangling her legs with his.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

---

"Lisa!" Cuddy turns around just in time to catch her cousin before she completely pummels into her.

"Hey Ave."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Cuddy puts Ava down and smiles at her.

"Head on into my office, I'll be there in a sec."

"Kay." Ava wanders into the homey office just a few feet away and Cuddy turns back to Dylan Brunswick who was standing in front of her.

"Sorry."

"Your daughter."

"My cousin. I'm looking after her this weekend."

"Well, I should be going. So I will see you tonight at the benefit?"

"Of course." Cuddy smiles softly and Dylan flashes a smile before leaving the hospital. Cuddy goes to her office and finds House and Ava tossing his thinky think ball back and forth.

"Don't you have something important to be doing?"

"I'm entertaining our family."

"Medically important."

"Nope…well not really."

"What about your new patient?"

"Ava and I are trying to figure that out."

"You are?"

"Differential diagnosis. She's pretty smart." House looks up at his fiancée.

"Maybe even smarter than you." Cuddy smacks House on the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Ave you ready to go?"

"Can't we stay for a bit longer?"

"And do what?"

"Differential diagnosis!" Ava beams at her older cousin and Cuddy grabs her chin.

"Keep your mouth open." Ava whines.

"How much longer on your braces?"

"I get them off next month."

"Really?" Ava pulls her chin away and mock glares at Cuddy.

"My teeth are fine."

"Sure."

"Last time I checked you aren't an orthodontist."

"So?"

"So you don't get a say in my dental alignment." Ava rolls her eyes before putting her hands on Cuddy's swollen belly.

"How's the baby?"

"Babies." Cuddy smiles.

"Twins. And they're doing okay."

"Twins?"

"Mmhm." Cuddy moves Ava's hand under her shirt and to a soft spot pressing down slightly.

"Feel that?"

"Yeah."

"That's one of them."

"Really?"

"Mmmhm. They're not really that big that they're kicks can be felt on the outside."

"That is so cool." Ava pulls her hand back.

"Why don't you take her up to meet the team? I just need to take care of one more thing."

"Sure just page me when you want her back."

"Yeah like that will happen." Cuddy glares at Ava and looks up at House.

"I shouldn't be that long." Cuddy presses a deep kiss to House's lips before lightly kissing his nose with a grin.

"I'll page you in a bit."

"Okay." Cuddy watches House and Ava leave her office with a small smile. She carefully touches the scar on her throat and sighs before pulling her hand back and pressing down the intercom button.

"Tarin."

"Yes Dr. Cuddy?"

"Will you page Dr. Corbin? Please?"

"Sure thing." Tarin was Cuddy's new assistant. Tall, young, dark, and handsome. He had been at the hospital for about a week and a half and Cuddy thought he was an alright assistant. A bit loose for the place, but she knew someday soon she'd get in a mood and fire him, so what was the point in having him change?

Meanwhile, House and Ava were bouncing the ball back and forth in the elevator until the car stopped on the top floor. The two of them get out and House limps to the lounge as Ava tosses the ball all the way there. As they walk in everyone looks up. Chase was the first to speak.

"Who's that?"

"This is Cuddy's cousin Ava." Ava waves.

"Why is she here?" House covers Ava's ears conspiratorially.

"Her mom ditched her. Shhh don't say anything." Ava giggles and shrugs off House's hands.

"Lisa's keeping an eye on me this weekend, but she had some last minute things to finish up before we left for the day so _cousin_ Greg is keeping an eye on me for a bit."

"I like to think of it as practice."

"You like to think of _everything_ as practice from what I hear."

"I knew my ears were burning."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 15 next month." House shoves Ava playfully towards a chair.

"So any test results?"

"Lab's backed up. It's going to be a while." Ava sits down as everyone's quiet for a bit.

"So you're Cuddy's cousin?"

"On her dad's side. He's my uncle."

"So you're not Jewish?" Ava shakes her head.

"Not by birth. I made the decision to convert three years ago."

"You can do that?" Ava nods as she twirls the ball on her finger.

"Yep."

"What do you want to be…"

"When I grow up?" Chase nods.

"A doctor."

"Really?" Ava nods with a smile before looking up at House.

"Have anything to drink?"

"Water and coffee." Ava gets up and opens the little fridge getting a water out.

"So what happened to your leg?"

"An infarction in my thigh…Lisa cut out the dead muscle."

"How do you even walk?" House shrugs."

"I don't question it." A nurse rushes in.

"What?!"

"Dr. Cuddy's being held hostage!"

---  
TBC


	14. Hold Up

"Dr. Cuddy's being held hostage!"

"She's what!?"

"Dr. Corbin's holding her hostage in the clinic." House quickly limps out of the lounge with Ava by his side. Soon the fly off the elevator and go into the clinic where the hospitals top cardiologist had his arm wrapped tightly around Cuddy with a scalpel against her throat.

"Get away House!"

"Lisa!"

"Greg…"

"Let Cuddy go!"

"Why!? So she can ruin me!? I am one of the best cardiologists in the country!"

"Not if you do this! If you let her go you can still be that."

"Not if she fires me!"

"Yes you can! You hurt her, you're not just hurting her!"

"Please you have to let her go…" Cuddy squeezes her eyes shut.

"Please." A small drip of blood runs down Cuddy's neck and a tear runs the length of her cheek. House discreetly adjusts his cane to it's full length.

"You have to let her go."

"No!"

"She's pregnant! Do you really want to have her miscarrying on your shoulders?!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is! Come on Corbin! If you let her go we don't need to involve the cops."

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!" 

"She ruined me!"

"And if you ruin her she'll just do it more tonight at the fundraiser and no hospital will hire you!" Corbin quickly turns around as a clinic patient knocks a bed pan over. House swings his cane out and nails him in the back of the head with the handle of the cane. Corbin goes limp and crumples to the ground. House drops to his knees and turns Corbin on to his stomach as a nurse hands him two plastic pull restraints. He puts his wrists together before putting his ankles together and getting up. Cuddy collapses into House's arms sobbing.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy nods as she lets out a sob clutching herself close to House.

"Shhh. It's okay baby I'm right here." House strokes Cuddy's curls softly as he sways back and forth with her.

"I'm right here Lise. You're okay. You guys are okay." Ava quietly comes over.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Here." House digs a set of keys out of his pocket and hands them to Ava.

"Go start Lisa's car."

"Sure." Ava walks off and House looks down at Cuddy rubbing her back until she's just hiccupping.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"What do you want to do?"

"I just want to get my stuff and get out of here and go shopping with Ava."

"Okay." House kisses Cuddy's forehead.

"Go out to the car and I'll get your stuff."

"Okay." House presses his lips to Cuddy's and she wanders out to the car. A few minutes later two security guards come huffing and puffing into the clinic.

"What the hell happened?"

"You just lost your jobs." House steps over Corbin as he goes into Cuddy's office. He packs up her stuff for the night and throws her bag over his shoulder before grabbing her jacket. He limps out to the clinic and steps over Corbin again.

"Dr. House?"

"What?"

"The decorators are supposed to be here in an hour and we have so many patients it will take at least two to clear them all out."

"I'll deal with them in a second." House goes out to Cuddy's car and she smiles weakly at him from her position against the driver's door.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah…a bit." House hands Cuddy her stuff and she smiles a bit more.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to New York?"

"Yeah I think so…Maybe we'll just go to Trenton…" House kisses Cuddy and she smiles against his lips.

"Take a girls day and go to New York. Just be back in time."

"The cops?"

"I will deal with them. Just go." Cuddy nods and puts her stuff in the back seat.

"Can I have one for the road?" House presses his lips to Cuddy's and she deepens the kiss softly while pressing her body closer to his. She moans softly and pulls away.

"Thank you…" House presses his lips lightly to Cuddy's forehead and then kisses her temple.

"I love you and I'll see you later okay?"

"I love you and I will definitely see you later." Cuddy smiles and gets in the car. House limps back towards the hospital as she pulls away noticing the cop cars parked a bit away. He goes into the clinic and two cops look up.

"Are you Dr. House?" 

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Dr. Cuddy?"

"She just left…She's about 17 weeks pregnant…" The cops nod.

"Righhhhhht."

"Will she be pressing charges?"

"Yes."

"Where can we find her for a statement?"

"She's heading to New York for the day. Shopping with her cousin, but she'll be back in town by five tonight."

"Can we get her cell phone number and your statement?"

"Sure." House scratches down Cuddy's cell phone number and leans against the clinic desk after handing it to one of the officers.

"Just recount what happened for us."

"I was upstairs in my department working to diagnose a patient with Lisa's cousin. I was just about ready to order some tests on the patient when one of the on duty nurses rushed in and said that Dr. Corbin had taken Lisa hostage. Ava and I came down and into the clinic where Dr. Corbin was holding Lisa tight to his body with a scalpel on her jugular…he was pressing so hard that he drew blood. I tried to talk him into letting her go, but he wouldn't. So when a patient in one of the clinic rooms accidentally knocked a bed pan over I took my cane and hit him in the back of the head once he turned around. He fell to the floor and I restrained him."

"You keep saying Lisa.

"She's my fiancée."

"You're dating your boss?"

"My _boss_ is also one of my best friends and my ex girlfriend from college. She's the mother of my dead daughter. Ask anyone here if she really bosses me around." House stands to his full height towering over the cop.

"Are we done here?"

"For now. One of the junior officers is going to collect your cane, but we'll contact you if we have any more questions for you." House nods.

"Right." The two cops walk off and another officer walks over asking House for his cane. House hands it over and Brenda hands him the spare he kept behind the desk.

"Thanks." House grabs the file on top of the pile and opens it up.

"Adam Mason. Exam room one please."

---

Cuddy and Ava walk into the house laughing while loaded down with shopping bags. They drop them all on the kitchen table and House limps in.

"Hey. I was wondering when the two of you were going to show up."

"Traffic was horrible. How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes. Did the officers that came to the clinic call you?"

"Yeah. They are going to stop by in a bit. Speaking of…why don't you go shower Ave?"

"Will you make ma a sandwich?"

"Sure." Ava kisses Cuddy's cheek and grabs her bags before running upstairs.

"So what'd you get?" Cuddy mumbles her answer with a blush before bending over a bit to look in the fridge.

"Sorry I missed that."

"Maternity clothes!" House winces at the tone of Cuddy's voice. 

"And you got downers as a freebie?" House walks closer to Cuddy.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy stands up straight and looks at House.

"That means I'm getting fat! I have thousands of dollars worth of designer clothing in my closet that I'll probably never be able to wear again! I'm happy, don't think that I'm not, but…they're my clothes." Cuddy's eyes brim with tears and House pulls her into his arms with a small smile.

"Your body is not going to mutate into some cellulite ridden blob. Once the twins are here, yeah you'll be a bit chubby in a few places and top heavy, but you are always exercising." House kisses Cuddy's temple and pats her ass softly.

"It might take a bit, but you'll be back into the low cut tops and tight assed skirts in no time." Cuddy laughs tearfully as she feels House's pat.

"I'll even workout with you."

"No you won't."

"You're right. I probably won't." Cuddy wipes her eyes and smiles as she pulls away.

"Thanks."

"What else did you get?" Cuddy blushes even deeper and looks at the floor.

"Nothing…"

"What else did you get?" Cuddy goes over to one of the bags and digs in it for a second before puling out two baby outfits. One was a tiny steel blue shirt with a bleached out crest on it and worn in jeans, while the other was a turquoise baby Polo dress.

"And…" Cuddy lays down the outfits before pulling out a small pair of Nikes and then a small pair of sandals to match the dress.

"So?"

"They're kinda cute…" House smiles.

"I never said that though."

"Deal." Cuddy smiles and kisses House softly as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that." Cuddy goes to the door and opens it up finding the two cops on the other side.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yeah. Come on in." Cuddy opens the door a bit wider and lets the cops in before shutting the door.

"Is there anywhere we can sit and talk about what happened today?" Cuddy nods and leads the officers into the living room. They sit on the couch as Cuddy sits in one of the over stuffed chairs.

"So just recount what happened today."

---

TBC


	15. Party The Night Away

A/N: I want to think my bestest fic buddy wheretobe for helping me with the speech later on! And keep on reviewing and adding guys it means the world to me!

"Greg…" House turns around and smiles as he looks at Cuddy dragging his eyes over her body. The dress she was in was a charcoal grey. It was strapless with a ruched bust, and the rest of the material dropped down from there to the floor hanging loosely over her belly. Cuddy's silver eyes were gleaming underneath the sultry shading around her eyes, a loose curl hanging at her temple broken free from the ponytail on top of her head.

"Does it look okay?" House nods quietly and strokes the curl from Cuddy's eye.

"Perfect." Cuddy smiles and kisses House softly.

"Thanks. You want me to get your tie?"

"Do I have to?" Cuddy nods.

"Yes you have to. It's black tie tonight."

"Fine." Cuddy flips up House's collar with a grin as she loops the bowtie around his neck.

"Watch it. One quick tug and it could all be over."

"I could only be so lucky."

"Shut up." Cuddy flips the bowtie around into a perfect knot and straightens it out.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. It's great." Cuddy nods and steps away.

"Ava! We're leaving!" Ava comes bounding down the stairs in short kitten heels and a knee length black dress.

"Ready!" Cuddy smiles and hands Ava the keys.

"Go out to the car. We'll be out in a second." Ava takes the keys and skips outside as Cuddy laughs softly.

"She's a fruit." House nods and looks down at Cuddy.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing." Cuddy opens the front closet and grabs House's silver headed cane along with her black coat. She shrugs on her coat after handing him the black stick in exchange for the one with flames.

"You're not taking the flames to the benefit."

"Awe moooooom." Cuddy rolls her eyes before taking House's free hand and walking with him outside. House opens her door for her and helps her in before shutting the door and going to the driver's side. He leans over pecking Cuddy on the lips softly before starting to drive. He drives to the hospital and stops the car in park at the entrance before getting out. House hands the keys off to the valet then takes Cuddy's hand as she gets out of the car, Ava bouncing up and down by their side.

"Why are you jumping up and down?"

"I have to pee." Cuddy rolls her eyes before walking inside with House and Ava and pointing off to the back of the clinic.

"Bathroom's there." Ava runs off just as Wilson comes over.

"Hey. So what do you think?"

"It looks amazing. You did a great job with this."

"We have a slight problem though."

"Oh god."

"The caterer's late, he won't be here for half an hour."

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"I know, I know. But he promised he'd be here and ready to go before we start." Wilson smiles and presses a small kiss to Cuddy's cheek.

"You look great Lisa." Cuddy blushes a bit before smiling.

"Thanks."

"Hey, hey, hey! She's mine."

"I know. Hands off I promise." House kisses Cuddy softly and nods towards the small bar set up.

"I'm going to get a scotch. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah sure. Anything is fine."

"Okay." House limps off and Wilson links his arm with Cuddy's leading her through the room so she can see everything.

"So how are you doing?"

"With?"

"What happened today…"

"Okay. I went shopping with Ava, had a big ice cream cone and talked to the cops. I've dealt…"

"And the twins?"

"They're okay." Cuddy smiles.

"Squirming around." Wilson nods and sighs before looking over at Cuddy.

"So, House told me about this whole you working in diagnostics for a month thing."

"And you're concerned?"

"Yes, I'm concerned. Lisa some of the diseases that come through there…if anything was contagious, you'd be lucky to make it if you caught it, let alone the twins."

"I know what I'm getting into. If the patient's contagious I'll keep away. I just need to do this."

"Alright. I won't try and talk you out of it…too much." Cuddy smiles.

"Thank you."

"So, have you thought about your maternity leave?"

"I don't think I'm going to go on it until I have them. I'll just cut back on my hours after working with Greg. Besides what's so bad about going into labor in a hospital." House limps up behind them and puts his hand on Cuddy's ass giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm not even under yet and you're already cheating on me." Cuddy turns around and smiles at House demurely prying his hand from her ass.

"Yeah, Jimmy and I were just about ready to skip out and have hot sweaty sex in your office just to spite you." House coughs up the sip of scotch he had just taken and glares at Cuddy.

"Not nice." Cuddy laughs.

"We were just talking I promise. Where's my drink?" House holds his hand up further to display the drink in the bottom half of his hand. Cuddy takes it and smiles.

"Thank you."

---

An hour and a half into the party it was in full swing and Cuddy was in the midst of mingling with long time donors.

"We did go to the south of France for my birthday. Well, it was before my birthday but that was the occasion."

"Did you take a drive to Italy?"

"Yeah!" Cuddy smiles as she nods.

"We spent a night and day in Rome."

"Oh! Did you get the parma we sent you earlier this year?"

"I did! It completely slipped my mind to call, but I've used quite a lot of it. You'll have to come over soon and I'll cook for you. I have perfected the cheese sauce smothering a bed of home made chicken ravioli and garlic sun dried tomatoes. So good."

"Sounds absolutely delicious." House comes up behind Cuddy and hands her a refill of her drink.

"Here. Another cranberry and ginger ale."

"Thank you."

"You're not drinking tonight?"

"I can't." Cuddy smiles shyly as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I'm just about a week over being four months pregnant."

"Really? Well congratulations. To the both of you I'm guessing."

"Yeah."

"I've got to run upstairs real quick and check on a patient." Cuddy looks up at House.

"But we start in 15 minutes."

"I'll be back by then."

"Promise?" House nods.

"I promise." House presses a kiss to the skin by Cuddy's ear as she presses her nude glossed lips to his cheek. Across the room someone snaps a picture of the two and House pulls back.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay." House walks off and Cuddy turns back to the Montgomery's whom she had been talking to.

"He's certainly tamed down with you." Cuddy grins.

"Just a touch."

"How long have you been together?"

"Well…it's been about 15 to 16 months."

"Any tantalizing story behind it?" Cuddy shakes her head.

"Tantalizing, no. Story, yes. I was in the middle of a meeting with a donor when he proceeded to slam into my office and demand that I undress. After some not so lady like words were exchanged, I shoved him out of my office. I went to his place that night to fire the bastard, and what do I do? We end up in bed together until two in the morning and I didn't even say hello." Emily Montgomery starts laughing and Lisa smirks before taking a sip of her drink.

"And the rest is history."

"So, do you two live together?"

"Yeah. We just bought a house a couple weeks ago and we're getting moved in next week."

"Really? Where at?"

"Out in Kingsbrook. It's this gorgeous 160 year old, three acre estate with this huge house. It's perfect for a growing family."

"How much did you spend on it?"

"Just under a million. They had been trying to sell it for a few years so we got it pretty cheap." Cuddy rubs her belly softly.

"But it's worth it."

"How far along did you say you were?"

"Just over four months."

"You're so big."

"Twins."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Not yet. We're supposed to find out in a week or so." Dylan Brunswick walks over to Cuddy and the Montgomery's with a flute of champagne in his hand and he kisses Cuddy's cheek.

"You throw a great party."

"Thank you." Cuddy smiles.

"Dylan, I'd like you to meet Emily and Charles Montgomery. Emily, Charles, this is Dylan Brunswick. He just donated a substantial amount of money to the hospital." Dylan shakes hands with the Montgomery's and smiles politely.

"So what do you do son?"

"Hotels. My grandfather started a global chain and I took over last year when my father passed away from cancer that had metastasized to his brain."

"I'm so sorry." Dylan nods slightly in thanks.

"And since our family has been based in Princeton for over 100 years I began looking at area hospitals. PPTH just struck me as a place that would make a difference. So I set up an appointment with Dr. Cuddy and after the tour of the hospital I knew I was in the right place."

"Dr. Cuddy does give an enticing tour."

"Actually Dr. House gave me the tour. She was hospitalized when our appointment was set for."

"Hospitalized?! What happened?"

"Dinner for my father's birthday kind of went awry. I had an allergic reaction to dinner. Then I ended up knocked out for the better part of two days." Wilson comes over and puts his arm around Cuddy.

"I just need to borrow her real quick." Wilson pulls Cuddy away and she looks up at him.

"What's up?"

"We're down to ten minutes. If you're going to make your speech you need to do it now."

"Sure." Cuddy walks over to the stage where the DJ was set up. He turns down the music and hands her the microphone. She flicks it on and sets her glass down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could please have your attention for a few moments…" The chatter of the room dies down and Cuddy smiles.

"Thank you. First of all I would like to say welcome to our 8th annual Oncology Benefit, I know that many of you attend this event every year and that we have some new faces in here, hopefully all of you enjoy it. Second I would like to thank all of you very much for your contributions already tonight, past donations, and, for what I can hope, future ones." Cuddy takes a short breath.

"Tonight is also a landmark night for PPTH. Within the last month we have not only met, but exceeded the minimum fund requirement for the hospital to commission a research lab. And it was all made possible by one man, Mr. Dylan Brunswick." Everyone in the room applauds lightly.

"Three weeks ago we were about $10 million behind on the fund, but after a tour of our facilities here Mr. Brunswick donated a life changing $1 billion to further fund, expand, and employ this hospital.

"So thanks to Mr. Brunswick we can now join in with finding a cure and, most of all, help the people who don't have a means to help themselves." Everyone lightly claps at the end of Cuddy's speech and she smiles.

"Now, it seems we are right on schedule. Most of you have joined us before for the poker tournament so I won't bore you with the rules. If you have any questions please, feel free to ask the croupiers at your table.

"Those of you participating tonight, please take to your tables now, and if you will take to sitting two or more places from your significant other, we'll be on our way." Cuddy offers up another big smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Let the games begin."

---

TBC


	16. Aces and Jacks For The Win!

Eight hours into the tournament it was down to House and Cuddy. The room was separated and hushed as a silent war was being waged between them. The dealer looks to his right at Cuddy.

"Dr. Cuddy it's 7,000,000 to you." Cuddy looks at her cards discretely before nodding and pushing all of her chips in to meet House's pile.

"Call." Cuddy stands up and turns over her cards as House also stands and flips his over. The dealer lays out the turn of a four of hearts and Cuddy starts fiddling with her fingers as House starts smiling slightly. The dealer burns a card then turns the river over of the ace of spades and House's face falls as everyone starts yelling happily as they all congratulate Cuddy who was wearing a completely shell shocked look.

"Dr. Cuddy wins the hand and tournament with a full house. Ace's full of Jacks." Cuddy lets out a soft laugh as House comes around the table. She lets out a bigger laugh and wraps her arms around him.

"I won!" House smiles and nods as he gives Cuddy a squeeze.

"Congratulations." Cuddy grins up at House.

"I learned from the best." After some more serious celebration, inebriation, and donation the hospital was finally empty at 230 in the morning. Cuddy was sitting on House's good leg counting out her winnings while softly kissing him.

"I'd say we did pretty good."

"I'm never going to live this down." Cuddy grins down at House.

"Probably not." House pats Cuddy's hip.

"Come on we need to get you and Ava home. You have to work tomorrow." Cuddy shakes her head.

"I took the day off. But we do need to get going." Cuddy gets up.

"Come on." Cuddy takes House's hand and walks with him to her office. They quietly walk in so they don't disturb Ava. Cuddy puts the checks into the safe before shrugging on her coat. She leans down and shakes Ava softly.

"Ave hon. We're leaving." Ava mumbles and opens her eyes wearily.

"What time is it?"

"Around three babe. Come on." Ava gets up and yawns loudly as she stumbles out to the car with Cuddy and House. She gets in the backseat and lays down after she shuts the door. Cuddy fishes the keys out of her clutch and hands the keys to House.

"I'm hungry."

"I'll make you something when we get home."

"We don't have chili cheese fries at home." House rolls his eyes at Cuddy's puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay. We'll drive through somewhere and get you chili cheese fries."

"And a cinnamon roll?" House nods with a grin.

"Yeah, and a cinnamon roll." Cuddy kisses House softly.

"Thank you." Cuddy gets in the car as House walks around to the drivers side. He gets in and turns the car on before carefully pulling out from Cuddy's spot and driving off. After a few minutes they pull into a 24 hour Hardee's and around to the drive through menu.

"Welcome to Hardee's may I take your order?"

"Yeah, I need a plain cinnamon roll and an order of chili cheese fries."

"Small or large?"

"Large. And can I also get a small chocolate milkshake?"

"Anything else?"

"No that's it."

"Your total is $5.84 pull around to the second window please." House pulls the car slowly around to the second window. Once he stops he rolls down his window before the woman inside opens her window.

"$5.84 please." House hands six across and accepts the 16 cents back before starting to wait. After a few minutes the woman opens the window back up and hands House the bag along with the paper cup with his shake in it.

"Thanks."

"Come again." House puts the window back up before handing Cuddy the bag and jabbing a straw into the shake. He looks over at Cuddy when he doesn't hear the rustling of the bag and smiles a bit when he sees her fast asleep.

---

"Hey, you don't get to cry. I'm the one going into a coma for three weeks."

"I get to cry. Trust me, by now I get the right to cry." House presses his lips to Cuddy's and rubs his hand over her swollen belly.

"I will wake up from all of this and we'll be okay."

"We already are…I'm just worried."

"Don't be." House puffs out his chest with a grin.

"I get the best."

"Just promise me you'll come back and help me raise these kids."

"I will." Cuddy stands up and grabs the needled syringe before filling it with the clear liquid in the bottle next to it.

"What is it?"

"Sodium thiopental. We'll keep you on a steady dose until everything is done and over with. It'll take about 24 hours for it to metabolize from your system." House nods and lays his head back against his pillow.

"You're not allowed in that operating room what so ever. Okay?" Cuddy grins.

"Deal." House smiles back at her. Cuddy sets the needle down and presses her lips to House's and he engages her in a deep kiss. When their lungs start screaming for air she pulls back and lays her forehead against his.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Cuddy closes her eyes and a tear slips out running down her cheek before pooling at the curve of her jaw.

"Lise. Don't cry baby."

"I feel like you're leaving me."

"Never." House reaches up and strokes Cuddy's hair softly.

"I'll be right here, and I'll even be listening." Cuddy lets out a choked laugh.

"Don't spend all of your time here okay?" 

"I won't." Cuddy kisses House lightly one more times and smiles at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Cuddy pulls away and picks the needle back up. She flicks it with her nail a couple times before squeezing out a bit getting rid of the air bubbles.

"It will be about five to ten minutes before it kicks in."

"Okay." Cuddy slips the needle into House's arm and pushes the plunger in before pulling the needle out. She bandages his arm quickly before sitting down next to him and threading her fingers with his.

"Just close your eyes and relax."

"You know if this works I'll only be an asshole."

"You've always been an asshole. That's not going to change." Cuddy strokes the back of House's hand.

"But now you can be soft and fluffy."

"Over my dead body." Cuddy giggles and moves her free hand up to House's forehead stroking softly.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise." House nestles his head into the pillow and closes his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." After a few minutes House goes limp and Cuddy squeezes his hand one more time before standing up. She leans down and presses her lips to his forehead.

"I love you so much." Cuddy goes into the hallway quietly, closing the door behind her before going to the nearby waiting area where House's doctor was.

"He's out." Derrick Ayers stands up to his full height enhancing his electric green eyes and jet black hair. Underneath the standard issue lab coat at PPTH was a black button down and black suit pants paired with a bright green tie.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea I'll be fine." Cuddy smiles reassuringly but weakly.

"Give me a call later and let me know how the exam goes."

"You're not going to be there?" Cuddy shakes her head furiously.

"I can't watch him get cut open again."

"Okay I'll give you a call."

"Thank you." Cuddy walks out of the waiting area and down the hallway to the elevator. She presses the button softly with her thumb and rubs the bottom of her stomach as she waits.

"Lisa wait up!" Cuddy's head snaps up and she looks behind her to see Wilson moving quickly towards her. Soon he stops next to her and smiles.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Not to good." The elevator dings and opens before they get on.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy jabs a button with her thumb.

"Greg just went under." Wilson puts a hand on Cuddy's shoulder.

"The next three weeks will go by in a flash."

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to go grab some lunch? And just get away from here for a bit?" The elevator dings again as they reach the ground floor and the doors open. The two of them get out and Cuddy turns to Wilson.

"Lunch sounds great. Let me go tell my assistant that I'm heading out and I'll meet you out at your car okay?"

"Yeah." Cuddy goes to her office and hangs up her lab coat before grabbing her purse and jacket. She flicks off the lights before going to the ante office.

"Tarin, I'm going to go get lunch with Dr. Wilson."

"How long should I book you our for?"

"Just an hour and a half. Take it off yourself okay?"

"Sure." Cuddy opens the door into the clinic.

"Forward all my calls to voicemail okay."

"Of course Dr. Cuddy." Cuddy flashes a quick smile at the young Indian boy before walking into the clinic and maneuvering her way out to the front of the hospital. She looks around with squinted eyes before spotting Wilson's car and walking over with her heels clacking against the cement. She smiles at him and pulls her hand from her eyes.

"So. Is the Nassau Grille okay?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. You're the one eating for three." Cuddy smiles and nods.

"That I am." Wilson smiles back and opens Cuddy's door for her. 

"Let's get going."

---

TBC


	17. I Need Him

"Dr. Cuddy? Dr. Wilson's on his way down and he was wondering if you were ready."

"Yeah. Tell him I'll be a couple minutes."

"Are you going to be out for the night?" Cuddy nods as she shuffles paper around.

"Unless I have to come back."

"Okay." Tarin leaves the office and Cuddy turns back to her computer. She finishes up the spreadsheet she was working on before saving it and shutting down her computer. She grabs a couple files and puts them in her briefcase before buckling that up. Cuddy turns off her desk lamp and puts her briefcase on the small table in her office as she shrugs on her jacket. Wilson comes in and she smiles at him.

"Hey."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Cuddy pulls her purse off the coat rack hook and slings it over her shoulder before picking up her briefcase. Wilson opens the door back up as Cuddy flicks off the overhead lights and follows him into the clinic.

"Are you leaving for the day Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I just need you to sign off on a couple things." Cuddy goes over to the desk and takes two files from Brenda.

"What is it?"

"Your hunks little bloodsuckers put the MRI on the fritz. I called the repair guy and got it fixed, but you need to sign off on the expense."

"What'd they do?"

"The patient had a piercing on her labia…two actually. Tore them clean out. A couple stitches she should be fine in a couple days."

"The second one?"

"Just signing off on clinic tests." Cuddy signs her loopy signature on the forms and hands them to Brenda.

"I need a copy of the repair receipt and have House's fellows in my office tomorrow morning."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Cuddy turns to Wilson and smiles.

"Let's get out of her before they pull me in." The two of them walk out of the hospital and Cuddy looks one way then the other."

"Your car or mine."

"We can take yours."

"Okay." Cuddy unlocks her car with the remote and puts her stuff in the back once they get there. She gets into the drivers seat as Wilson climbs into the passenger's side. As Wilson buckles up Cuddy digs House's iPod out of the center console before attaching it to the radio connector. She runs her thumb around the wheel a few times before clicking the center button twice and setting it down. She turns the volume on the radio up a few turns of the knob before pulling her seatbelt on.

"What'd you put on?" Cuddy shrugs.

"He said he'd make me a playlist." Cuddy grins as Baba O'Riley starts filtering through the speakers. She taps her fingers against the wheel to it as she backs out from her spot. An hour later finds Cuddy and Wilson standing in the checkout line closest to the entrance they came in at the grocery store by the new house.

"Where are Greg's parents?"

"Hotel. They didn't want to be 'in the way' while Greg was in the hospital."

"What did you do?"

"_Nothing!_" Cuddy grins.

"I didn't do anything, why would you think I did something?"

"It's House's parents. His father is ten times as cynical as he is and his mother is June Cleaver on crack."

"And to think that I induced this visit…"

"You actually wanted them to come?"

"For only a week!" Cuddy starts putting things onto the conveyor belt.

"Then his mom got sick and they couldn't make their original travel dates until this _month_ apparently."

"It's what they do." Cuddy grabs a Snicker bar from the candy wall and tosses it down next to a box of pasta.

"But you know what tops the cake?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"They want to move to Trenton!"

"House would kill them."

"I know." Cuddy pushes the cart forward so the bag boy can start putting the full bags in.

"Oh and you have a golf game sometime in the next few weeks with Greg's dad."

"I do?"

"Yeah." Cuddy smirks House's evil smirk before the cashier finishes scanning everything. She presses a couple buttons before looking over the keyboard in front of her.

"Your total is $263.54." Cuddy hands over her credit card and turns back to Wilson.

"I don't get how Greg turned out like he is if he had to grow up in their house." Wilson shrugs as the cashier hands Cuddy her card back with a small receipt.

"Sign that please." Cuddy scrawls out her signature before passing it back over. The cashier hands her the longer itemized receipt and smiles cheerfully at her.

"Have a nice day." Cuddy nods distracted as she wrangles everything back into her purse. Wilson starts pushing the cart as they walk back to the car. Once they get to the car Cuddy pops the trunk and they both start putting the groceries in. Wilson shuts the trunk when they finish and Cuddy tosses him the keys with a smile.

"I'm going to go put the cart back." Wilson nods before getting in the car as Cuddy starts walking down the parking lot before getting to a cart corral and pushing the cart in. She walks back to the car rubbing her belly softly while occasionally pausing to let a car back out. Once she gets to the car she gets in and stretches the seatbelt over her belly before turning the car on. Cuddy bites her lip while she fiddles with the radio before pulling out of her spot and driving towards her new house. She pulls up the gravel driveway and into the garage before parking and turning off the car.

"Kitchen is through the door there okay?" Wilson nods looking at the door to his right that Cuddy points at. Both of them get out of the car and Cuddy once again opens the trunk, grabbing a load of bags before heading inside. The two of them repeat the actions until the car is empty of groceries and the white bags are piled all over the island. Cuddy flicks on the over head light and smiles at Wilson as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

"Living room is down that hall and the second doorway on your left. There's some stuff in the bar if you want a drink."

"You need any help?" Cuddy shakes her head and smiles.

"I've got it. I was going to throw something in for dinner…anything in particular you want?" Wilson shakes his head.

"No, anything is fine."

"Okay." Wilson wanders out of the kitchen and Cuddy starts putting everything away. Thirty minutes later Cuddy puts a roasting pan into the oven and sets the timer before traveling to the living room where Wilson was on the couch watching TV with a glass of scotch.

"Comfy?" Wilson looks up and nods.

"Yeah." Cuddy smiles and drops into the seat next to him pulling over a box.

"Pictures?"

"Yeah." Cuddy opens the box and grins as she pulls out the top photo. Wilson sits up a bit and looks over her shoulder, laughing when he sees a large group of people dressed from head to toe in navy blue and yellow, quite a few with face paint on."

"When was that?"

"The last Michigan Ohio game in Ann Arbor. Greg dragged me to it." Cuddy points to her and House in the center of the photo.

"I woke up that morning and he had painted my face, so I stole his cane while he was in the shower and painted it."

"Who was there?" Cuddy shrugs.

"A bunch of people we hung out with in college." Cuddy pulls out another photo and smiles.

"Christmas at my parents' house."

"Who's that?" 

"My sister and her now ex husband, my brother and his wife, and my parents."

"Those are your parents?"

"Yeah."

"But your dad…"

"Is whiter than snow with red hair. I know." Cuddy grins and sets the frame on the table.

"Still speaks with an accent?"

"You're first generation?" Cuddy shakes her head.

"I was born in Bray, Ireland. We lived there til I was one, then we came to the US."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Then the whole family just seemed to gravitate over." Cuddy gets up and nods behind her.

"Come on I want to show you what I need help with."

"Sure." Cuddy goes down to the basement with Wilson following her. She turns on the light tracks and walks Wilson over to a long unshaped hardwood table. On the table House had three guitars and three LPs layed out.

"What are these?" Cuddy points to the end guitar.

"Signed by Clapton." Cuddy points to the one next to it.

"Angus Young." Then to the next one.

"Pete Townshend and Roger Daltry." Cuddy moves to the LPs.

"Autographed by the Eagles, Pink Floyd, and Queen."

"For House?" Cuddy nods.

"I got the Clapton and Pink Floyd for his birthday, the other two guitars and the Queen LP for Christmas, then I got the Hotel California one for our first anniversary."

"Why?" Cuddy bites her lip.

"It's our song." Cuddy shakes her head.

"It's cheesy I know."

"No it's not."

"Anyway, I need help putting together the shadow boxes for these…the boxes are in the closet, and I figured we could get started after dinner."

"Sure." Cuddy looks around to make sure everything was in place and spots a postit on House's stereo. She goes over and pulls the lime green square down before reading it.

For the greatest things that have ever happened to me.

Cuddy smiles and turns on the stereo before pressing the small play button. She turns the volume knob up a bit and smiles as she hears the piano.

"Is that…"

"Yeah."

"Where did you put the piano?" Cuddy points to her right.

"There." Wilson notices the tears in Cuddy's eyes and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Lisa, what's wrong?"

"I miss him…It hasn't even been an entire day, and yet I just feel empty like he's left me. It actually makes me hurt inside."

"It's understandable. You guys spend all of your time together and all of a sudden he's not there…and you being pregnant obviously doesn't help at all." Cuddy shakes her head.

"I haven't spent a night without him since our 4th date." A tear slowly rolls down Cuddy's cheek and she wipes it away.

"He's like air to me.

"I need him…" Wilson pulls Cuddy into his arms and stops the CD.

"Come on. You need to take it easy tonight. We'll deal with the boxes later. We have time." Cuddy wraps her arms around Wilson and sobs into his chest.

---

TBC


	18. 20,000

A week later Cuddy walks into an empty exam room in the Obstetrics department. She locks the door before undressing completely besides her bra. She pulls on one of the standard issue hospital gowns before tying it up. There's a light knock on the door, then a muffled voice filters through.

"Lisa, you ready?"

"Yeah." Cuddy unlocks the door and opens it up. She turns around and hops up onto the table as best she can while Maris walks in with Cuddy's chart under her arm and a smile on her face.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Pregnancy wise, I have been doing great lately."

"What about in general?"

"I haven't slept more than four hours a night in the past week. So, I'm constantly tired. Since Greg's been out my heart actually hurts without him, I've been crying at _the_ most inopportune times, and I have been horny beyond belief."

"Have you taken any sleeping pills?" Cuddy nods while she rubs her belly.

"Yeah. Dr. Wilson wrote me a scrip a few days ago."

"Anything else?"

"I've tried everything. The only time I slept through the night was when I stayed in Greg's room." Maris scratches down a few things on Cuddy's chart.

"We'll run some tests and see what we can do."

"Sure."

"Any abdominal discomforts or pain?"

"A bit of discomfort, but nothing severe."

"Spotting?"

"Nope."

"Cramping?"

"No."

"Feeling any movement?"

"On the inside."

"Light headedness, shortness of breath, increased pulse?"

"Some shortness of breath but that's it." Maris nods and sets the chart on the counter. She sticks her stethoscope buds in her ears and presses the head to Cuddy's heart. After a few seconds she moves around to Cuddy's back.

"Deep breath…okay and another." Maris pulls the head away and pulls the buds from her ears before looping the stethoscope around his neck.

"You're heart and lungs are doing okay, so, let's get you weighed and measured then we'll do the ultrasound after your physical examination."

"Sure." About 25 minutes later Cuddy's looking up at two orangish colored babies.

"How are they doing?"

"Baby number two has a bit of a slow heart, but nothing we need to be concerned about at the moment."

"Later on?"

"Later on, if it's weak close to term we'll probably count on a stay in NICU if not a possible surgery." Cuddy nods and takes a deep breath.

"What about the other one?"

"Seems to be perfect." Maris smiles.

"I'm guessing Mommy wants to know what she's having." Cuddy nods with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let me see what I can come up with here." Maris concentrates on the screen occasionally moving the doppler on Cuddy's belly.

"I am 95 sure that baby number one is a little girl, and I am definitely sure that baby number two is a House Jr." Cuddy laughs softly looking up at the screen.

"Greg will be happy."

"Any names picked out yet?" Cuddy shakes her head.

"We wanted to wait until we knew what we were having." Maris nods and sets the doppler in its holder.

"I'm going to go snag a nurse so we can do a blood draw. Leave the gel alone." Cuddy nods and Maris leaves the room soon coming back with a young Asian nurse. The nurse had a tray with three blood packs on it and iodine swabs. Cuddy smiles softly at her and smiles even wider when she shifts a bit. The nurse sets the tray down onto a holder and takes the doppler from Maris moving it around Cuddy's belly before finding the girl. Maris swabs the iodine on before uncapping one of the needles from a blood kit. Cuddy swallows deeply at the length of the needle.

"You're not going to poke her eye out or anything are you?" Maris laughs softly.

"No. Promise." Maris takes a deep breath and slides the needle into Cuddy's stomach and looks up at the screen as she guides it into the amniotic sac. Cuddy closes her eyes and Maris sticks the needle into the small fetus. She fits the vial into the receiving end of the needle and takes just enough for a viable sample. Maris repeats the process on the boy before putting two small bandaids on the pin pricks. She pulls Cuddy's gown back down and turns off the machine. The nurse hangs up the doppler before leaving the room. Cuddy opens her eyes and Maris comes around to the left side of the bed with the third blood kit.

"Just relax okay?" Cuddy nods and Maris ties her arm off with a smile.

"You're getting lunch after this right?" Cuddy nods.

"I have some time blocked out to go to the mall." Maris sticks the needle into Cuddy's arm and she jumps.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Maris sticks the vial in and watches it fill up before pulling the needle out and bandaging Cuddy's arm.

"No needles for a while."

"Good." Maris labels Cuddy's vial and Cuddy sits up.

"I'll have your tests done by the end of the day, but it will be a bit for the twins."

"Sure." Maris sits onto her stool and looks at Cuddy.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"As?"

"As a doctor to a patient, and an employee to and employer…"

"Okay."

"Dr. Roebuck was in my office earlier today with probably about 70 of the board, demanding to know who was treating you. I told him I was and he then preceded to demand that I talk you into a cesarean…" Maris pauses.

"And?"

"And sign off on your health slip at your six week check up."

"Whether or not I'm healthy?"

"Yeah…" Cuddy takes a deep breath and lets it out as a sigh.

"Looks like I'm staying in today." Maris digs in her lab coat a bit before holding a check out to Cuddy.

"He also offered me $20,000 if I did it." Cuddy's jaw clenches.

"I'll deal with this and…" Cuddy lets out a malicious but light laugh.

"It's not going to be pretty."

"Take it easy, for the twins' sake."

"You know I can't make that kind of a promise."

"Try." Cuddy nods.

"Anything else?"

"No. I'll page you when your results are in."

"Thanks." Maris offers up a smile and leaves the room. Cuddy changes back into her outfit and slowly slides her stockings back up her legs, hooking them to the garter she had on. She slips her feet into the silk black kitten heels she had worn that day, pulls on her lab coat, and digs her cell phone from her pocket. She dials her office and waits for her assistant.

"Dr. Cuddy's office, Tarin speaking."

"Tarin, it's Lisa. I need you to call and emergency meeting of the board and tell Dr. Wilson to meet me in my office when I get there."

"Sure."

"And I…could you order me some Chinese? I'm not sure I'm going to be able to make it out for lunch today."

"Of course. Your usual?"

"Yeah, and an order of egg rolls and crab rangoon please."

"And you want the board to congregate immediately?"

"Yes."

"I'll get right on that."

"Thank you, Tarin."

"None needed." Cuddy closes her phone and drops it into her pocket before heading out of the exam room in the direction of an elevator. She jabs the button with a sharp thumb, before starting to rub her belly again until the elevator dings. Once everyone on the car leaves she gets on and pushes the button for the ground floor. After a short uninterrupted ride Cuddy gets off on the ground floor and heads to her office, stopping at Tarin's desk.

"Dr. Wilson is in your office, the food will be here when you get out of the meeting, I've rearranged your schedule to accommodate everything, and Mrs. House called wondering if you'd be free tonight, and next Thursday."

"Any other messages?" Tarin hands Cuddy a small stack of Post-It notes and a stack of mail.

"Just got here."

"Thanks."

"And the board is in the board room already."

"Okay. I'll be leaving in a few minutes." Tarin nods as Cuddy heads into her office getting Wilson to launch up from his seat.

"What's going on?"

"I just got out of my appointment." Cuddy throws her mails and messages onto the keyboard.

"I need to know if you knew what the rest of the board was up to?"

"No…why?"

"They offered $20,000 to my doctor to talk me into a c-section and to sign off on my six week check up regardless of my health."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. That's why I called the emergency meeting."

"I…God. Lisa, if I had known I would have tried to stop them."

"I know." Cuddy runs her hands through her wild curls and clips them at the base of her neck.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." The two of them leave the office and head up to the board room. Cuddy throws open the doors allowing them to bang against the wall causing everyone to jump. She stalks to the head of the table and slams her hands down just as Wilson quickly closes the doors. Cuddy looks around at every single person before speaking.

"I want to know why the _fuck_ you think you have the right to even _think_ about how I deliver my children. Let alone trying to force me into something like that."

"Dr. Cuddy…"

"NO! You don't get to talk right now! I do!" Cuddy smacks the check down on the table.

"If my life is worth $20,000, how much is yours for trying to endanger my life, my children's lives, and not to mention, the integrity of this hospital. I want to know whose idea it was, and who participated. Try and lie to me I'll take you down completely." Six of the people sitting at the table stand up.

"Who's idea was it?" Dr. Roebuck takes off his lab coat and tosses it onto the table. Cuddy presses the speaker phone button on the phone in the room, dialing her office.

"Dr. Cuddy's office, this is Tarin speaking."

"Tarin I need all of the files for cardiology, neurology, pediatric, accounting, and radiology applicants, along with our head nurse hopefuls."

"Of course."

"Thank you." Cuddy ends the call and looks at the standing members of the board.

"I want you out of my hospital by 3 pm this afternoon, all of your clearance badges and IDs on my desk."

"Yes ma'am."

"Enjoy your last few hours of possibly ever working again."

"Yes ma'am." Wilson opens the doors and follows Cuddy out.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Now? I'm going to go eat lunch and look over the files I asked for. Then I'm going home to spend some quality time with Ben and Jerry, some pistachios, and a baby name book."

"You found out?"

"Yeah." Cuddy smiles softly touching her belly.

"We're having a boy and a girl."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Wilson nods.

"I'll see you later."

"Sure." Cuddy walks into her outer office and smiles at Tarin.

"Anymore calls?"

"Nope. And I just put the Chinese on your desk."

"Thanks."

"Dr. House just went into surgery 30 minutes ago also."

"Okay." Cuddy goes into her office and sighs happily as she smells the Chinese food. She drops into her office chair and opens the box of Mongolian beef before starting in on it and the files stacked on her desk.

---

TBC


	19. Rilke

Lisa pulls the chair by the window over next to the bed and closes the blinds. She turns off all of the lights except for the dim bedside lamp and sits on the edge of Greg's bed. She stops one of the IV flows before pulling it out and bandaging the wound softly. She runs her hand over Greg's abs softly before laying down with her head on his chest. Lisa lets his heartbeat lull her into a deep sleep. She wakes up ten hours later to a hand lightly stroking the taut bare skin of her stomach. Lisa stretches out and opens her eyes with a yawn. She looks up at Greg's face and smiles when she sees he's awake.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Drowsy, in pain, lopsided."

"Lopsided?" Greg nods.

"I need to work out the muscle in my thigh."

"You'll start physical therapy soon." Lisa runs her hand over Greg's chest and holds him close.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Greg pokes Lisa's stomach a bit with his index finger and she laughs. She leans over to the bedside table and grabs a couple pieces of paper. She holds them up and points to one.

"That's our baby boy and…" Lisa points to the other picture with a smile.

"And that's our baby girl."

"Boy and girl?"

"Mmhm." Greg presses a kiss to Lisa's forehead and rubs her stomach thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I can't wait to meet our kids."

"You just want to turn them into little hell demons."

"Duh." Lisa laughs and stands up.

"Okay time for me to be Dr. Cuddy a bit."

"Oooh, yay!" Lisa grins and picks up her stethoscope. She slips the buds into her hears and presses the head to Greg's heart. She waits a couple seconds then moves it to his back.

"Deep breath…and again." Lisa pulls the stethoscope away and loops it around her neck. She holds her first two fingers on each hand out.

"Squeeze my fingers." Greg squeezes Lisa's fingers and sets his arms down. Lisa grabs her penlight and checks Greg's eyes. Before she pulls back she takes in the intensified shade of blue and presses a quick kiss to Greg's lips with an impish grin.

"Calm down sweetheart. Your doctor's going to be here soon."

"Then he'll know everything's working." Lisa rolls her eyes with a sigh and sits on the edge of the bed again.

"Do you know your full name?"

"Gregory Joseph House."

"Birthday?"

"June 11th, 1959."

"Where you are?"

"Princeton, New Jersey at PPTH."

"What day it is?" Greg shakes his head.

"Around Halloween?" Lisa nods.

"What about…my favorite poet?"

"Rilke…for reasons that would make me even more aroused." Lisa laughs and pats Greg's stomach before standing.

"I'm going to go get Dr. Ayers. Then I'll see about taking care of your…problem."

"Gee, thanks." Lisa goes into the hallway and Greg tosses the blankets away from his leg looking at the large white bandage slightly tinted with pink. He pulls the tape away and peels the gauze off looking at the foot long set of stitches maiming his thigh, the crater that once was his thigh was gone, now filled out perfectly with donor muscle. He runs his thumb lightly along the stitches, not looking up as the door opens and closes.

"Looks weird doesn't it?" Greg shakes his head and looks up at Ayers.

"Looks familiar."

"The exact weight of the necrotic tissue removed when it was healthy. The guy was just about as built as you." Greg nods.

"What's the date?"

"October 24th." Greg nods.

"What if the muscle doesn't reattach?"

"It already did. We dissolved the micro-bodies 4 days ago and your body has been pumping blood into it with no problems. But I want to put you on a diet so you don't have another infarction."

"Yeah sure." Ayers rolls his sleeves up and puts one hand on the bottom of Greg's foot and the other on his calf.

"I just want to see how…"

"Much flexibility I have."

"Yeah." Ayers starts bending Greg's leg until its in a completely tucked position.

"Any pain?" Greg shakes his head.

"No, not really." 

"Tugging?"

"The usual." Ayers lays Greg's leg back on the bed and bandages it.

"I am going to schedule you for some scans later today, but for now just rest and spend some time with Lisa." Greg nods.

"Okay."

"Any questions?"

"No." Ayers smiles a bit.

"Okay I'll see you later." Ayers leaves and Lisa comes back in. She locks the door and pulls the blinds closed before smiling evily at Greg.

"Oh this is way better than any other time I've been here."

"Tear any stitches and I don't do it again."

"Deal. But can I brush my teeth real quick?" Lisa rolls her eyes and nods with a smile.

"Sure." Lisa digs into Greg's bag and pulls out his toothbrush and toothpaste before handing him the two items with a cup of water. Greg brushes his teeth and Lisa pours the liquid down the bathroom drain. She goes back into the room and sits next to Greg on the bed. Lisa smiles at him as she picks up the phone and calls the Nurses Station.

"Sarah, I'm going to take Dr. House off of his heart monitor for a bit and break in his leg."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Lisa hangs up the phone and turns off the monitor before pulling off the small pads. Greg looks up at her and smiles softly before kissing her. Lisa whimpers softly at the touch of Greg's lips to hers as she deepens the kiss. Lisa presses her body closer to Greg's as she sinks her knees into the mattress on either side of his boy. Greg pulls his lips away from Lisa's and kisses up to her ear.

"You are one naughty doctor, Ms. Cuddy."

"Just treating the patient." Lisa nips at Greg's ear before she pulls away and sheds the top of the purple scrubs she was wearing. Greg groans softly when he sees her larger breasts heaving in their black lace prison.

"Seems more than just your waistline has changed."

"38 Ds." Greg groans even deeper in his throat before sitting up and burying his face in Lisa's chest. She gasps as he starts devouring her breast with his mouth. Greg's long fingers unhook the clasp of Lisa's bra and he carefully pulls it off without moving his mouth. He switches to the opposite breast and Lisa clenches her hands in his hair.

"Greg babe…"

"I'm remembering. Let me take my time."

"We don't have time."

"Yes we do." Lisa undoes the ties on Greg's gown and pulls it down his arms, dropping it on the floor.

"Not if you want me to last." Lisa stands up on the bed with a giggle and divests herself of the scrub pants and her black boyshort panties. She straddles Greg again and takes his length in her hand, pumping her fist around him.

"I need you so bad Greg."

"God Lisa…" Lisa teases the head of his member before sinking down on him.

"Lisa." Lisa looks into Greg's eyes moaning softly as she sees the deep dark blue almost liquidated with black. She presses her lips to Greg's hungrily and starts moving. Greg clutches Lisa's lips in his hands and guides her to move faster. Lisa clenches her muscles and tucks her head to Greg's neck.

"Oh god…harder!" Greg braces his foot from his good leg on the bed and pushes harder into Lisa. Soon Lisa arches her back and her mouth drops open in a silent cry while her muscles clench in ecstasy. Greg pushes into Lisa one more time and lets go with a light groan. Lisa's body collapses onto Greg's and he runs his hand through her hair as he cradles her close.

"Oh my god."

"You can definitely say that again." Lisa laughs softly and snuggles into Greg.

"I should probably get off you."

"No, it's fine." Lisa shakes her head and sits up looking down at the red hand prints on her hips.

"Those will probably bruise."

"Sorry."

"Their battle wounds." Lisa grins at Greg and kisses him softly.

"I'll wear them proudly." Greg chuckles and lays heavily against his pillow. Lisa pulls off of him and gets dressed again. She tosses Greg his gown and he pulls it on weakly.

"Greg?" Lisa unlocks the door then reattaches the heart pads before turning the monitor on.

"I don't feel so good…"

"Greg where?"

"My…heart…" Greg's eyes close and his body goes limp as the monitors start going off.

---

TBC


	20. Addie Mills

"Shit." Lisa runs into the hall and yells out.

"I need a crash cart now!" A nurse rushes over with a cart and Lisa pulls it into the room. She charges it up and spreads the gel onto the paddles. She presses the paddles to Greg's chest.

"Clear!" Greg arches as the paddles shock him.

"Charge 10 more!

"Clear!" Greg arches again.

"Charge 10 more!

"Clear!" Lisa keeps going until the 8th charge and shock when Greg's monitor starts putting out returning stats.

"He's back. I need a…double dose of salbutamol…and a dose of doxazosin…" A nurse rushes out of the room and soon comes back with three needles. Lisa pushes all of the fluid into Greg's IV and watches his heart stabilize more.

"Monitor his potassium and…blood pressure close."

"Yes, ma'am." The nurses leave and Lisa sits next to Greg's bed in the empty chair. An hour later Greg opens his eyes and smiles weakly at Lisa.

"Hey."

"Hey. You scared me there for a second…quite a few actually."

"Sorry." Lisa nods and kisses Greg's hand.

"I know."

"You should get back to work. I'm probably going to go back to sleep soon."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…come back for lunch though?"

"Sure."

"Get me a ruben will you? Hospital food sucks."

"The ruben is still hospital food."

"Cafeteria…"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Okay." Lisa kisses Greg softly.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Lisa gets up and leaves the room. She sees Greg's team walking towards the room reading a file that Cameron was holding. Lisa walks over to them and smiles.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We need to ask House a couple questions about our case."

"Um…he's actually getting ready to go to sleep. What do you need to know…or is it one of those House things?"

"Kinda."

"Can it wait?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Come back after lunch and he should be awake and ready to go."

"Okay."

"Thank you." Lisa treks off and pushes the door for the stairwell after a few steps. She moves quickly down the stairs to her office.

"Tarin, are there any pressing items on the schedule today?"

"Nope you're clear for the rest of the day. All the paperwork is up to date, but you unofficially scheduled a visit to peds at 4."

"Okay. I'm going to go work in the clinic for a bit. Come get me if anything important comes up."

"Of course." Lisa goes into the clinic and puts her stethoscope around her neck, dropping her penlight into her pocket.

"Hey Brenda sign me in will you?" Nurse Brenda looks up at Lisa and arches her eyebrow.

"You're going to work the clinic?"

"Yeah."

"Oooookay." Lisa grabs a file and goes over to the waiting area.

"Daniel Grateson?" A young teenage boy stands up and Lisa smiles at him.

"Come with me to Exam 4."

---

Lisa changes the channel once the credits roll for General Hospital.

"So you're not the ideal person to ask, but any juicy gossip in the midst of my absence?"

"Fired 60 of the board in one day, Roebuck talked 5 other members into trying to bribe Maris with $20,000 to talk me into a c-section then so sign off on my 6 week check up regardless of my health."

"Seriously." Lisa nods softly.

"We'll be fully staffed again by the end of the week."

"That's it?"

"Wilson has a new girlfriend."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he's going out with Brenda. Their 4th date is tomorrow."

"He hasn't turned her into Mrs. Wilson yet?"

"Nope."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. It's actually pretty calm without you." Greg laughs and Lisa smirks. It's quiet between them fore a couple minutes before Greg speaks up at the commercial.

"Don't you want a c-section?"

"No, why would I?"

"It's easier to recover from. You wouldn't have to stay away from work that long."

"None of the women in my family have ever had a c-section. And I'm taking off at least three months regardless. These are my kids...my own flesh and blood...not the hospital."

"Okay." Lisa looks down at her watch and sighs softly when she sees it's 10 til four.

"I've gotta go for a bit."

"To where?"

"Pediatrics." Lisa sits up and turns to look at Greg.

"You're ditching me for sick kids?" Lisa bites her lip and looks up with squinted eyes before nodding with a grin.

"Yeah pretty much." Lisa smile at Greg and kisses him.

"I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay. Bring me something good?"

"I'll scrounge up something from the cafeteria. Any other demands?"

"Sponge bath?" Lisa hits Greg's knee and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right." Lisa gets up and walks out of the room, swinging her skirt clad hips tantalizingly. Greg sighs softly once she's out of eye range and turns back to the TV shifting to accommodate his swelling member. Lisa, meanwhile, pushes the door open for the pediatrics playroom. She breaks out in a smile when some of the kids pull their attention away from their games and run over to her. Lisa gives all the kids hugs before snatching up a three year old boy and tickling his sides. She spends the next couple hours playing with the kids before leaving with promises to come back soon. She travels down the hallway a bit before knocking on one of the hospitals hardwood doors.

"Come in." Lisa goes into the room and sees their new head of pediatrics, Daniel Chrighton, sitting on the floor surrounded by files and coffee cups.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah. Getting personalized with the cases." The young man looks up at his boss with a smirk.

"Don't worry I've slept."

"Good." Lisa smiles and sits on the couch.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about one case."

"I can try my best."

"Addie Mills. She's 14 and had a brain tumor...they were supposed to remove it a couple days ago." Daniel picks through the filed until hr pulls one out and opens it up.

"Addie Mills...medium sized tumor on her temporal lobe...non cancerous...removed successfully, but caused 3 reduction in lobe activity...no intense adverse affects. She's still in ICU."

"Does it say why?"

"Just a precautionary. Why?" Lisa shrugs, feigning disinterest.

"Just kinda got attached...so when I didn't see her in the playroom..." 

"You got worried."

"Yeah.."

"She's fine. She'll be back tomorrow if you want to see her."

"Sure thanks."

"No problem." Lisa leaves Daniel's office and looks down towards Greg's room then towards the elevators. After a few minutes she sighs making a decision. Lisa walks quietly back to Greg's room and smiles when she finds the TV off and Greg reading with his glasses on.

"Hey." Greg looks up from the book and pulls off his glasses with a smile.

"Hey. How are all the little bald kids?"

"Not all bald. I have to go do one more thing, I just have a question for you."

"Sure what is it?" Lisa walks over to the bed and takes Greg's hand in hers.

"I need to know if you trust me unconditionally."

"Sometimes."

"Do you trust me to do the right thing?"

"Always...non medically."

"Okay." Lisa presses a kiss to Greg's knuckles and lets out a breath before kissing them again.

"Okay."

"Are you okay?" Lisa nods and smiles.

"Yeah I'm great." Lisa squeezes Greg's hand and lets it go.

"I'll be back soon."

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Lisa smiles and leaves Greg's room. She goes down to ICU and finds Addie's room before sterilizing herself and going in. Addie grins at Lisa and turns off the TV.

"Hey Lisa!"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Where's your advocate?"

"She just stepped out to call the office." Lisa nods before sitting on the bed.

"Addie, do you like living at the orphanage?" Addie shrugs.

"It's okay I guess..."

"Does anyone ever look at adopting you?"

"No...They all want kids 10 and under, and in a predominantly white community, there's not much of an interest in Asian kids."

"Would you want to come live with me and Greg?" Addie sits up wide eyed looking at Lisa.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you'd want to."

"Yeah I want to!" Addie launches into Lisa's arms and Lisa laughs.

"So, you're okay with it if I adopted you?"

"Yeah, but what about Greg?"

"I'll deal with Greg, he is nothing for you to worry about right now." The rooms door opens with a woosh and Addie's advocate comes in. Lisa gets up from the bed and smiles at her.

"Hi. Do you have the papers I need to sign?"

"Out in the waiting area. Are you sure you want to do this Addie?" Addie nods and smiles at Lisa.

"Yeah, I want to do this."

"Okay. So you'll officially adopt Addie and then after that your fiancé can adopt her too."

"Alright." Lisa smiles at Addie and rubs the back of her hand with her gloved thumb.

"I'm going to go sign those papers and see what I can do about getting you to a normal room?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Once you're in a regular room I'll take you to meet Greg." Addie frowns.

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"Oh honey I know he will. It will all take some getting used to, but he'll love you."

"Okay." Addie smiles softly and Lisa smiles back before following the advocate out of the room and over to the desk. She opens the folder there and accepts a pen from Addie's advocate.

"You're absolutely positive about this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay. Initial at the yellow, sign at the red, and date at the blue." Lisa nods and starts scribbling away on the papers until she's done. She hands the pen back with a smile.

"These will be filed later and official in about two to three days. Once Addie is out of here you'll be able to bring her by the orphanage to gather her stuff."

"Of course."

"Congratulations, Dr Cuddy. You have a daughter."

---

TBC 


	21. Greg Meet Addie

"Well, my work here is done. Give me a call when you're ready to come pick up Addie's stuff. And all of her files are with your assistant."

"Of course." Lisa shakes the woman's hand before looking into Addie's room for a few moments. After a bit she turns to the nurse on duty.

"I need Addie Mills moved to the room next to Dr. House's."

"She still has twelve hours left in isolation."

"She doesn't need it. I'm over riding the decision to keep her in there. Move her to the room next to Dr. House's." The nurse sighs.

"Okay we'll move her in an hour." Lisa turns to leave, but turns back to the nurse.

"You're new here aren't you?" The nurse nods. 

"Just came in from Mercy General in New York." The nurse looks up from her computer.

"Why?"

"Only reason someone would be that rude to their boss." The nurse's eyes widen and Lisa leaves the ICU with a grin on her face. She makes the trip down to her office and picks up Addie's files from Tarin.

"How's the day been?"

"Good. Can you do me another favor please? Two actually."

"It's what I'm paid for isn't it?" Lisa nods and smiles.

"Fire the new nurse working in ICU and can you call Donovan's?"

"The usual order for you and Dr. House?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"Tell them to throw in a Club."

"Sure."

"And can you pick it up please?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you Tarin." Lisa smiles and leaves her office before heading back up to Greg's room.

"Okay. I'm done for a bit."

"Where did you go?"

"ICU." Lisa sits in the chair next to Greg's bed and opens up the top file. She bends the spine and folds it so the paper is on the outside, then hands it to Greg and he looks at her.

"A new case?"

"No…just, um, read it." Greg furrows his brow and slides on his glasses and starts to read. Once he reads the line where it states she's a ward of the State Greg looks at Lisa.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I just…signed the papers."

"Lisa!"

"Don't be mad…please don't be mad." Lisa looks at Greg pleadingly.

"She's been living in the orphanage since she was one. Nobody has even shown an interest in her in two years. She's brilliant, sweet, funny. She wants to be like you when she grows up.

"If I hadn't been in Neurology three days ago she'd be dead in a month." Lisa takes Greg's hand in hers and kisses his knuckles.

"When I look at that girl I feel so much and it's not just raging hormones."

"Stop looking at kids we already have two of our own on the way." Greg rolls his eyes and shakes his head muttering.

"Last time I ever leave you alone for a long time."

"You said you trusted me to do the right thing."

"I didn't think you'd come back with a kid!"

"Greg please."

"If this is what you want to do then this is what you're going to do." Lisa pouts.

"I want you to do it with me too."

"I'll give it a shot."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Greg pats the bed next to him and Lisa climbs up. She nestles her curves to Greg's and lays her head against his chest.

"I want you to meet her soon okay?"

"When is soon?"

"An hour?" Greg nods a bit reluctantly."

"Okay." Lisa looks up at Greg with a slight frown on her face.

"Are you okay? You seem different."

"I'm fine." Greg shrugs and flips the page on the file. Lisa rolls her eyes and lays her head back down.

"I was thinking since everyone will be visiting you tomorrow I'd spend the day with Addie…hopefully get a room set up for her before she gets home."

"Sure."

"Do you think your parents will like her?" Greg shrugs.

"I don't know. My mom will, not too sure about my dad. What about your family?"

"If they don't they're dead to me." Greg laughs and keeps reading the file. He flips the folder over and stares at Addie's picture.

"She has blue eyes."

"Her mother was half Japanese along with her father."

"So where the hell did they get the name Adélaïne?"

"I think her mom's other half was French."

"What about her dad?"

"English I believe."

"You realize by March we'll be a family of five instead of it just being the two of us?" Lisa nods and Greg strokes her belly softly.

"It's scary."

"You think we'll be good parents?"

"I think we will get the hang of it…eventually." Lisa laughs a bit and nods. The two of them go through all the files that had been left for the next hour and a half until two nurses come in.

"Dr. Cuddy we just moved Addie to her room…"

"…and Dr. House it's time for your sponge bath." Lisa gets up from the bed and sets the files onto the tray.

"Thanks for letting me know, and I'll do his bath later."

"But…"

"Private property girls. He's all mine."

"Okay."

"Thank you for letting me know." The two nurses nod and leave as Greg pouts at Lisa.

"Those were probably the only two hot nurses who work here."

"You're mine." Lisa smiles and kisses Greg softly.

"I'm going to go get Addie."

"Kay." Lisa goes into the room next door and smiles at Addie as she unfolds the wheel chair

"Hey you ready to meet Greg?"

"Yeah…"

"Kay, come on." Lisa helps Addie into the chair and attaches her fluids to the IV pole and turns off the monitors.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"Headache?"

"Just a small one."

"Okay.' Lisa pushes Addie from her room and to Greg's. She grins at Greg and puts her hands on Addie's shoulders.

"Greg this is Addie…Ad this is Greg." The two of them regard each other quietly before talking.

"You're bald."

"And you're stranded in bed."

"And here I thought you'd be mean to each other." Lisa stops the wheelchair next to he bed and lowers herself into the empty seat.

"I thought you'd be shorter."

"So did I."

"I'm only half Asian dip head." Greg grins and looks at Lisa.

"I like this kid. We should get her a job here just for me to mess with."

"No school, I'm cool with that."

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on Lisa! Don't be such a party pooper."

"Party pooper? Psht. No one says that anymore."

"Oh and what do you know?"

"More than you obviously." Greg holds his hand to his heart and slackens.

"You've wounded me."

---

TBC


	22. Damaged

Lisa walks into Addie's room and sees a nurse unhooking her from everything.

"Hey. Is she about ready to go?"

"Just a couple minutes then she can go change and shuffle on out of here."

"Kay." Addie winces as the nurse starts pulling off the pads attached to her head.

"What's in the bag?"

"I went to the mall and got you some clothes for today. I thought maybe we could go to the mall and hardware store to get you some stuff?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Swe…OW!"

"Sorry." Addie rubs the sore spot on her head and the nurse smiles apologetically.

"That was the last one. You can go and get changed now."

"Okay." Addie gets off the bed and Lisa hands her the bag.

"I'm going to go see Greg okay? So come over when you're done."

"Sure." Addie goes to the bathroom before Lisa goes over to Greg's room.

"Morning.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Lisa sits on the edge of the bed.

"How's your leg?"

"Pretty good…I have PT today and my doctor says I should break out on the 2nd then be back on the 30th."

"Without your cane?"

"Hopefully." Lisa leans down and kisses Greg deeply.

"I'm taking Addie to the mall today and getting her settled in at the house.

"And…my parents are coming for the day tomorrow."

"So you won't be here?"

"As much as I have been, but I will come up and spend a few hours. I promise."

"Okay." Lisa smiles.

"Have your parents come up?"

"Yeah they came yesterday for a while…til I got my stitches taken out." Lisa giggles and rests her lips against Greg's forehead.

"Is there anything you need?" Greg shakes his head.

"No."

"Okay." Lisa pulls back and smiles as Addie walks in with the tote over her shoulder. She clears her throat and Lisa stands up smiling at her.

"You look great." Addie scratches the wig on her head.

"It doesn't look fake?"

"Nope." Addie grins and hugs Lisa.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Addie moves away from Lisa a bit and smiles at Greg.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah, you look just like your mom." Lisa goes wide-eyed and Addie grins.

"Com'ere." Addie climbs onto the bed and hugs Greg.

"Take her checkbook to town."

"I will."

"I'll see you two later." Addie nods and climbs off the bed.

"Okay."

"I'll call." Greg nods and Lisa kisses him one last time before smiling at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lisa offers up one more smile before taking Addie's hand and leaving the room.

---

Lisa puts her arm around Addie's shoulders as they walk into the food court at the mall.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Where do you want to go?" Addie shrugs and looks around.

"I've never really done the mall thing before…where would you suggest?"

"How about we just walk until we find a store you like?"

"Okay." Three hours later found Addie walking out of an Abercrombie dressing room in a skirt and two layered t-shirts.

"Fit okay?"

"Yeah…but they cost way too much." Lisa shakes her head and turns Addie back to the dressing room.

"Today, money is no option. Get the styles and colors you want." Addie nods and goes back into the dressing room.

"So I was wondering…am I going to a different school now?"

"Yeah…I've got an appointment for you on Monday to visit Princeton Academy."

"A bunch of rich kids?"

"Hey, as of about 24 hours ago, you officially became a rich kid. Just be humble about it." Addie laughs and comes out in a long sleeved shirt and jeans. She hands Lisa the tags for them before walking with her to the register.

"Is there anywhere I can get band t-shirts and the like?" Lisa nods.

"Yeah we'll go where Greg gets his." Addie smiles.

"Great." Addie gets in line and looks over at Lisa.

"How'd you guys meet?" Lisa smiles.

"We met in college. He got kicked out of Johns Hopkins and came to Michigan where I was undergrad." Lisa starts to remember.

"We went out for a while…got kinda serious but it didn't end so well.

"I'll tell you later…"

"Okay." Addie heaves the clothes up onto the counter and passes over the tags. Lisa pays after the guy rings them all up and hands Addie two bags before taking one herself.

"Did you guys plan on getting pregnant?"

"No not really."

"How long have you been together?"

"16 months, two weeks, and three days." Addie laughs and the two of them walk into Hot Topic, Lisa cringing at the vast amounts of black while Addie completely absorbs it and the bright color bursts. She makes her way back to the wall of band t-shirts grabbing the ones she wanted before starting to look around with Lisa and picking up the random shirt or pair of pants, and many items of jewelry, make up, along with a couple pairs of shoes. She puts everything onto the counter.

"Find everything you wanted?"

"Yeah." Addie grins. The girl working there rings everything up and presses a few buttons along with scanning a couple cards before giving Lisa the total.

"You're hell bent on emptying my account." Addie visibly shrinks and looks down.

"Sorry…I don't need all this stuff."

"Oh Ad." Lisa kneels down and looks at Addie with a smile and strokes her cheek.

"Honey, I'm joking. You really have no need to worry about it at all." Lisa kisses Addie's forehead.

"Okay?" Addie nods and smiles a bit before Lisa stands up and pays. She puts the bags into the Abercrombie bags before smiling at Addie.

"Let's go."

"So we have clothes, shoes, and other junk. Anywhere else you want to go?"

"Do they have an Apple store?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go?"

"Sure." They take a left in the mall and soon end up in the Apple store.

"What did you want to get?" Addie looks up at Lisa and smiles nervously.

"An iPod and a Macbook? If it's okay with you."

"Yeah it's fine. Why don't we get some stuff for them, then we'll have them get 'em out."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, as long as you take care of them." Addie squeals and hugs Lisa.

"Thank you!" They go around and start picking out things for the iPod and Macbook. Lisa helps Addie carry everything before finding one of the sales people.

"Hi. What can I do for you guys?"

"She needs an iPod and Macbook."

"What kinds?"

"I want an 80 gig, black classic, and the black, 13 inch one."

"Okay, I'll go back and get those." Addie nods and smiles at him before looking up at Lisa once he leaves.

"I sounded like a total nerd didn't I?"

"Just a bit." Addie gasps in mock offense.

"That's mean!" After a few minute the tall lanky sales guy comes back with two boxes.

"That it?" Addie nods.

"Yeah those and all the stuff she has."

"Okay, let's get you rung up." The guy rings them up and starts bagging everything up as he gets the total done.

"Your total today is…$2103.56 please." Lisa hands over her card and watches as he scans it.

"Can I see some ID?" Lisa pulls out her drivers license and hands it over. After a couple seconds she gets it back with her card before being instructed to sign the receipt. She scrawls her signature out before taking the bags and handing them to Addie.

"Thanks for stopping in."

"Thanks." Lisa and Addie leave before starting to walk back to the food court.

"No more credit card damage for a while." Addie leans into Lisa.

"Okay."

---

TBC


	23. Gone Missing

Addie squeals as she jumps on her bed while Lisa sets some bags by the closet.

"I love it!" The moderately sized room was a bold bright navy blue with white washed wood, and black and white framed photos hanging on the only undisturbed wall. A smaller sleigh bed was positioned under the bay window in the room, while a desk was to the right of it against the right wall. A 30" flat, widescreen TV sat on top of a VCR DVD combo which in turn sat on top of the six drawer tall chest. The matching stereo was spread around the room. The main console was in the bottom of one of the bedside tables while the speakers were mounted in each corner. Each table had a lamp on it that went with the room and the right one had an alarm clock on it.

"Your stuff from the orphanage is in the closet. The TVs hooked up to cable and the stereo is plugged in...and your bathroom is through that door by the corner." Addie shoots up.

"I have my own bathroom!?" Lisa nods with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! This place is amazing!" Lisa chuckles and presses a kiss to Addie's forehead.

"I'm going to go take a show and change; then do some paperwork. You know where the kitchen is, and if the phone rings just let the machine get it. Kay?"

"Sure." Addie hugs Lisa and stands up.

"Thanks for everything today."

"You're my daughter now, it's my job." Addie nods and buries her head in Lisa's chest.

"You didn't have to though." Lisa rests her chin on Addie's head and wraps her arms around her to hold her close.

"I love you Addie and I'm only going to love you more as I get to know you." Addie nods softly before whispering.

"I love you too, Mom." The two of them stand in quiet for a couple minutes longer before Lisa pulls back.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower okay?"

"Okay." Lisa presses a soft kiss to Addie's forehead before leaving the room. Once Addie hears the door to the bathroom shut she turns on the radio and tunes it to a classic rock station before turning it up. She dumps out all the clothes on the white rug and goes through them all pulling off all of the price tags. Addie opens the doors to her slightly walk in closet and pulls out all of the hangars. She hangs up the majority of her shirts, some of her bottoms, and the couple dresses she got before folding the rest of her clothes, her underwear, and socks up. She loads the rest of it into the chest of drawers and puts her shoes into the shelves in the closet before she hears the doorbell. Addie bounds down the stairs and quickly jogs to the front door. She peaks through the peep hole and sees Wilson. She opens the door cautiously and looks at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lisa…I know this is the right place."

"Yeah it's the right place. Who are you?"

"James Wilson, I work with Lisa." Addie opens the door a bit and lets Wilson in.

"Let me go get her."

"Sure." Addie shuts the door and sprints up the stairs to Lisa and Greg's bathroom, knocking lightly on the door.

"Mom, there's some guy here looking for you. Dr. Wilson?"

"Okay I'll be down in a second. Go introduce yourself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Wilson's great."

"Okay." Addie bounds back downstairs and comes to a screeching halt in front of Wilson.

"She'll be down in a second."

"Alright. Who are you?" Addie holds her hand out and Wilson shakes it.

"Addie Cuddy?"

"Cuddy?" Addie nods.

"Yep, newly appointed."

"Cousin?"

"No, actually…"

"I adopted her." Lisa pads down the stairs in a pair of jeans and one of Greg's shirts.

"As of about 9 am this morning she's my daughter."

"You…adopted her?" Lisa nods and presses a soft kiss to Addie's forehead.

"You can go back to your room if you want."

"What are we doing for dinner?"

"I'll throw something together or we can go out."

"Okay." Addie escapes back upstairs and Lisa smiles at Wilson.

"What can I do for you?"

"The cribs…You wanted me to put them together."

"Oh! It totally slipped my mind. Greg's parents stopped by and his dad put them together."

"He did?" Lisa nods and Wilson looks up the stairs then back at Lisa.

"Does House know about her?" 

"Of course he does!"

"Congratulations. How old is she?"

"14." Lisa nods towards the kitchen.

"You want to stay for dinner?" Wilson shakes his head.

"Brenda and I are going to a movie later."

"How are you guys doing?"

"Good, I really like her…well in that sort of way now."

"Good. I'm sorry I didn't mention that Greg's dad had put the cribs together to save you the trip."

"It's fine really. Got me out of there a bit early though." Lisa smiles and shakes her head.

"You sure know how to woo your boss."

"How about this? You've got a pretty big stack of papers sitting on your desk waiting for your signatures."

"I grabbed some that I'm getting ready to work on."

"Oh no. It's even bigger, Cameron just dropped of a foot tall stack of files from diagnostics when I was on my way out."

"Oh god their doing his paperwork." Wilson nods and grins before kissing Lisa's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye James." Wilson leaves and Lisa goes p to her office. Once she opens up her laptop her pager starts going off. She digs it out of her purse and sees a call back page from Cameron. She picks up the handset for the phone and dials Cameron's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"It's Cuddy what's up?"

"We have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Houseismissing."

"HE'S WHAT?!"


	24. I Found You

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"The nurses went in to check on him a couple minutes ago and he wasn't in the bed."

"Look at all of his usual haunts, I'm getting ready to leave now I'll be there in 10."

"Yeah." Lisa hangs up the phone as she snatches up her purse and goes out into the hall.

"Addie! Put your shoes and jacket on! We need to go to the hospital!" Lisa goes downstairs and opens up the closet pulling out her black pea coat along with a pair of newer tennis shoes. She shrugs the coat on and slip on the shoos as Addie bounds down the stairs.

"What's up?"

"They can't find Greg." The two of them zoom through the kitchen and out to the garage before Lisa presses the button to unlock her car. They get in and Lisa turns the car over before backing out quickly, doing an expert swing around before pressing her foot down on the accelerator and speeding towards her hospital. Eight minutes later Lisa shows up and gets out rushing to the entry way of the hospital where Greg's team was waiting.

"So?"

"He's not in his office, on the balcony, in any of the lounges, the coma guys room, the clinic, or the cafeteria."

"Send two guards out to the pond…and check anywhere else he could be."

"But…"

"What?!"

"That leaves the entire hospital."

"I know." Lisa starts toward the stairwell before turning back to Addie and the team.

"Addie that's Greg's team, guys that's Addie…why don't you take her up to Greg's office?"

"Mo…"

"Just go with them Ad, please." Addie nods and Lisa finishes going up to the stairwell before sprinting all the way up to the roof. She pushes the door open and props it with a cinderblock before looking around. She sees nothing that showed Greg had even been there, so she heads back inside and goes to her office. Lisa flicks the lights on before going to her desk and logging into the security cameras. She starts watching videos before hearing a light rumbling invade her hearing. Her head snaps up from the screen and she looks to the couch seeing the long lump of her fiancé under the throw she kept in her closet.

"GREG!" The soft rumbling of Greg's snores are interrupted by a snort and Greg's eyes flutter open.

"Huh?"

"Goddamnit Greg! What the hell are you doing here!?" Greg sits up and rubs his eyes with a yawn.

"I have half of the hospital looking for you."

"Why?"

"WHY!? You ditched your room without telling anyone!"

"Damn nurses wouldn't stop coming in. Kept trying to sleep and they'd parade through, poking and prodding at me." Lisa moves around the desk to stand in front of the couch, cupping Greg's head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Greg nods.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Did Shelton take your stitches out?"

"Mmhm, this morning."

"Then I'm taking you home. You can come with me in the mornings for physical therapy, butyou'll end up killing someone if you stay here any longer."

"Really?" Lisa nods and kisses Greg.

"Yeah go back to sleep and I'll get everything done." Greg nods and yawns again.

"Okay…there's clothes in my office."

"Alright." Greg lays back down and covers up as Lisa goes back out into the lobby of the clinic. She calls Cameron on her cell phone while she leans against the check in desk.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah he was sleeping in my office. Call everyone off and draw up discharge papers for me will you?"

"Discharge papers? He's not supposed to be here for at least another week."

"He needs to go home. He'll just do it again."

"Cuddy…" 

"What?"

"Think with you head about him for a few seconds are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Alright I'll have Shelton draw up the papers and run them down."

"Thank you. Can you send Addie down too?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Lisa says her goodbyes and closes her phone before going back into her office quietly. She sits on the coffee table across from the couch and looks Greg over. The man definitely looked younger in his sleep, obscenely less cynical, probably a perfect replication of his childhood sleep. Lisa reaches out and runs her thumb over his brow softly. Greg sighs and Lisa smiles.

"I love you." Greg opens his eyes a bit.

"Your hormones are deafening me." Lisa laughs and smiles.

"Sorry, it's your fault anyway."

"Is not, your hormones wiled me." Lisa shakes her head and rubs her hand over Greg's stubble.

"Whatever."

"Cameron's coming down with Addie and your discharge papers."

"Kay."

"How do you feel?"

"My leg hurts a bit." Lisa nods.

"What about you?" 

"I feel fat, and your son has resigned himself to kicking my bladder ever five seconds."

"You're not fat. You're pregnant." 

"Duh, that's why I said I _feel_ fat. I haven't been this inactive in years, at least not for this long."

"Where's your hunky fitness guru?"

"On vacation in France visiting his family." Lisa rubs her belly with a soft sigh.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Lisa offers a reassuring smile before Addie comes in with a folder and bag in her hand.

"Hey."

"Dr. Cameron wanted me to tell you that Dad's physical therapy appointments are at 10am every morning and that he has a check up next Friday at noon."

"Kay." Addie hands Greg the file and drops the bag next to the couch before sitting down.

"When are we going home?"

"Soon. I've just got to file these then he's gotta get dressed."

"Okay."

"You tired?"

"Hungry."

"We'll grab dinner on the way home."

"Okay." Lisa gets up and goes over to her computer. She pulls up Greg's file and discharges him. Greg scrawls his signature on the discharge papers and tosses the file on the table before swinging his feet to the floor. He stands up slowly and grabs the bag before wandering into Lisa's bathroom. Soon Greg comes out dressed in his jeans and a black t-shirt with a design bleached out around his right side. He sits on one of the chairs in front of Lisa's desk and puts his socks and shoes on.

"You want your extra cane?"

"Sure." Lisa opens her closet and pulls out a plain dark stained wood cane. She tosses it to Greg and he gets back up.

"Let's go, I'm starving too."


	25. Oh Snap!

Lisa looks up from the wall as Greg walks into the blue nursery.

"There you are, I've been looking for you."

"Been here for a while. How'd your PT go?"

"Okay, the limps almost gone and they said that I could start doing a more physically demanding workout soon." Lisa smiles and kisses Greg softly.

"That's great baby."

"What are you doing?" Lisa holds up her messy paint palette a bit.

"Hoping to get this finished today. Then maybe have her room done by the time you go back to work.

"I was thinking today in therapy…what do you think about Lennon and Ramona?"

"What about Lennon and Ramona?"

"For names for the twins."

"A bit odd don't you think?"

"Emma's middle name was Rayne." 

"Her middle name." Greg shrugs.

"So? Lennon Frederic Brian would be perfect for our baby boy then Ramona Sydney California for our little girl." Lisa looks up at Greg.

"You have too much time on your hands."

"Think about them."

"Greg no. I'm fine with Lennon I guess, but not Ramona."

"Why not?"

"It's so stuffy and you like the Ramones more than I do."

"But mooom." Lisa shakes her head.

"No.

"I've only got a bit left to do then we can go over baby names before I have to go get Addie from practice."

"So…about an hour?"

"Yeah. Meanwhile can you get me something to eat?"

"Sure." Greg walks out of the nursery and Lisa turns back to the wall. Over the next hour she finishes painting the design she had drawn out a few days before. She runs her fingers over the dried creatures, smiling as she sets down her paint palette and brushes on the wood floor. Lisa gets up and rubs the small of her back and goes to her and Greg's room. She spies the balcony doors open and goes out to find Greg bent in a knot on top of a black yoga mat.

"What are you doing?"

"Yoga. Apparently its supposed to help, but now I'm just trying to figure out how to untie myself." Lisa laughs and walks over to the mat. After a couple seconds Greg was flat on his back looking up at Lisa.

"There all better."

"Yeah sure."

"So any great ideas for names?"

"Can we go in and discuss this? It's freezing out."

"It is not."

"It's the end of fucking November!"

"Okay okay…wuss." Greg laughs as Lisa smacks him before pushing him inside. Lisa closes the door and pulls the drapes before climbing in bed, a hand on her belly. She grabs two baby name books from her bedside table before handing one to Greg.

"Where'd you get these?"

"The one I have is from when we named Emma…and yours is new…I picked it up a couple weeks ago." Greg nods.

"Pen?" Lisa hands Greg a pen before pulling her curls out of the messy bun she'd put it in. She opens the book and rubs her hand over her belly, scratching the occasional spot before resting her hand under her navel, rubbing her fingers back and forth. After Lisa finishes a good portion of the girls half of the book she gasps and Greg looks at her.

"What?" Lisa puts Greg's hand where hers had recently been.

"Just wait." Greg waits and smiles when he feels a small press against his hand.

"Him or her?"

"I think it's her…he was higher up on the ultrasound." Greg smiles and rests his hand on Lisa's belly as he turns back to his book.

"I'm almost done with the girls…what about you baby?" Lisa looks at Greg and nods.

"Yeah.

"When I get done I'll go get Addie, you relax."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Greg kisses Lisa's head and turns the page in his book. Half an hour later Greg closes his book and tosses it on his bedside table.

"I'll be back in a bit." Lisa nods.

"Okay." Greg kisses Lisa and pads out of the bedroom going to pick up their daughter from her fencing practice.

---

"That was so awesome!" Addie jumps off of the bike and laughs as she pulls her helmet off.

"I know." Greg gets off of the bike and pushes it into the garage before going inside with Addie. She drops her bag by the door and runs upstairs.

"MOM!?"

"Bedroom baby!" Addie bounces into the bedroom and hops onto the bed.

"Hi!"

"Hi baby."

"How was practice?"

"Great." Addie takes off her jacket and protection gear before sitting against the headboard with her mom.

"How's your day been?"

"Good, your sister's kicking."

"Really?" Addie puts her hand on Lisa's belly and Lisa strokes her hair softly.

"Why don't you go shower?"

"Sure…can we watch a movie when I get out?"

"We'll see baby."

"Kay." Addie scrambles off the bed and grabs her things before going to her bathroom. Greg gets into bed next to Lisa and kisses her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lisa leans her head against Greg's with a soft smile.

"I can't wait to meet our kids."

"Neither can I."

---

Lisa pushes open the glass door to the diagnostics conference room and goes in. She drops some folders on the desk and goes over to the coffee machine before starting a batch. She looks up at the window as she hears the beginning pitter patter of rain on the window. Cameron, Chase, and Foreman walk into the office and take their seats.

"That's going to be snow soon…" Lisa sighs before turning to look at them.

"Yeah, hopefully it won't be too bad this year."

"Where's House?"

"Physical therapy for another 30 minutes."

"I thought he was done, that's why he had his work release."

"No his work release is because we know the leg will last, he still has another week of mandated physical therapy." Lisa makes herself some tea before sitting down where she had put the files.

"New case?"

"Not yet." Lisa leans back in the chair and rubs her belly as she goes over the fiels.

"So when's the baby shower?" Lisa looks up at Cameron.

"The 19th why?"

"Just checking, it's my mom's birthday that day so I'll only be able to stop by for a little bit."

"That's okay." Wilson jogs into the room and everyone looks at him.

"Wilson aren't you a bit early? House isn't even here yet."

"I need to borrow Cuddy for a second." Lisa gets up and follows Wilson to Greg's office.

"What's up?"

"Stacy and Mark are getting a divorce…"

"What?!" Lisa snatches the paper out of Wilson's hands.

"Oh no. I am not going through all of that shit again."

"You said her job was always open."

"I _just_ got Greg back on track, she's not going to come back and give him a map two thousand miles off course. Not with the twins supposed to be here soon and Addie."

"Lisa…"

"No."

"She's pregnant…Are you going to turn a _divorced_ pregnant woman away?"

"Damnit James do not do this!"

"Stacy is the only lawyer that's come anywhere near this hospital and not run away licking gaping wounds from House."

"He slept with her! Goddamnit! I cannot lose him!"

"You won't lose him…Lisa you have to do this."

"Why because it's the right thing to do?"

"Frankly yes."

"Well frankly since we're being so frank I don't give a damn. I cannot lose him James…if I do I will die…"

"I promise you won't lose him. Stacy has different priorities now." Lisa sighs.

"I'm getting too weak.

"If I lose him, I will castrate you James."

"Deal." Lisa sighs with a shake of her head and hands Wilson the paper back.

"I'm going to hate myself for this later."

---

TBC


	26. Working for the Man

Lisa sighs as she walks into the lounge rubbing her belly softly.

"Catch." Greg throws a bag of M&Ms at Lisa and smiles as she catches them with a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks."

"So, Partypants, any amazing cases for us?"

"Bottom folder." Greg pulls out the bottom folder and opens it up.

"Thirty year old male presents with intermittent hearing loss, kidney failure, and blood spewing out of his lungs. He has a 102.7° fever, a head ache, and the beginnings of a rash. He was brought in after a seizure while at his daughter's piano recital." Greg tosses down the file and Lisa opens it up.

"Has a patient history been taken yet?"

"Yeah, nothing abnormal to indicate the symptoms…unless you want to consider his recent volunteer trip to Central and South America."

"We probably should." Greg uncaps the black marker and writes on the board before regarding what he had wrote down.

"Get an LP, UA, and a blood panel…we'll go from there."

"What about a lung biopsy?"

"Not until the bleeding's contained." Everyone gets up and leaves except for Lisa. She goes over to Greg and pops an M&M in his mouth before kissing him softly.

"Mmmm. Tastes good."

"Morning Dr. House."

"I could get used to his."

"Kay." Greg rubs Lisa's belly and nuzzles it a bit as he sits in his chair before tapping her ass.

"Go forth and do my bidding."

"Okay, but I need to talk to you at lunch."

"Alright." Lisa walks out of the office and meets up with the other three in their patients room.

"Lisa!"

"Marcus! How are you doing?"

"I feel okay right now."

"How's your dad?"

"Good."

"Good. Has it been explained what tests we need to do?"

"Yeah so you have House on it?"

"Your symptoms don't make sense."

"I figured." Lisa nods and graves one of the blood drawing kits.

"I'll get the blood sample and run it to the lab on my way to radiology."

"Sure." Lisa rips open the plastic bag and pulls out the tourniquet. She ties off Marcus' arm and assembles the syringe before swabbing his arm and sticking him. She takes his sample before bandaging his arm and smiling.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Lisa packages the vial and labels it before throwing everything away in the biohazard bin. She leaves the room and clicks her heels to the elevator, pressing the button to go down. She feels a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her against a hard chest.

"You went out with him."

"For like two seconds."

"He's young."

"He's a kid, you don't need to worry." Lisa leans up and kisses Greg as the doors open.

"I've gotta go."

"I know." Lisa gets on the elevator and smiles.

"I'll see you later." Greg gives a slight wave as the doors close.

"God what she does to me."

---

Lisa drops into one of the open seats at Greg and Wilson's table and looks at Greg.

"He has inhalational anthrax, West Nile, _and_ Wegeners."

"Where the hell was this guy?"

"My guess is that he picked it up in Brazil at least the West Nile and the anthrax. As he so conveniently left out that he was in the middle of a Brazilian anthrax terrorist attack. Who knows where he got the Wegeners."

"There's nothing we can do for him then."

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do for him?" 

"He went into shock three days ago and the fact that he hasn't gone into heart failure yet is amazing."

"So we up his steroids and antibiotics along with a megadose of an anti anthrax medication…if we pump enough into him he should be fine."

"He's too far gone."

"No he's not! He's on the respirator so we don't have to worry about pulmonary arrest, we can fix him."

"Jesus, you're worse than Cameron sometimes."

"So can I give him the treatment?"

"Yes you can give him the treatment. Then get your pretty little butt down here and eat."

"Okay." Lisa kisses Greg before zipping off.

"You're upset with her."

"Of course I'm upset with her, and I'm upset with you too. You have no right to have talked her into letting Stacy come back."

"I'm friends with Stacy too. Besides it's the same thing I told Lisa, Stacy has different priorities now. She's got a kid to worry about, she still needs to finalize her divorce from Mark, I think the two of you can coexist at the same hospital without any problems." Wilson takes a drink of his coffee.

"Unless of course you're the one who gets hormonal and seduces her."

"I'd never cheat on Lisa…you know that."

"I know, but you and Stacy aren't you and Stacy. Stacy is Stacy, new Stacy. You are Greg with Lisa, a completely different entity then Greg with Stacy."

"What the hell do you take?"

"House…"

"Stacy's bad news, and you know it."

"Fine, Stacy's bad news, but would you try and make this work. Stacy's saved your ass a time or two also."

"Yeah she has." Greg picks up his chop sticks and dips into his white take out box in front of him.

"So listen…Lisa's baby shower is on the 19th I was thinking we could have a guys day since she'll be drowning in an ocean of estrogen."

"Sure what are we going to do?"

"Hit a strip joint…play some pool…the usual…" Greg shrugs and looks at Wilson, giving him a look that told him to shut up and let him eat in silence.

---

TBC


End file.
